Una Pareja Escandalosa
by Awita Andley
Summary: Candy Andley tiene 17 años y pertenece a una familia rica de origen escoces cuya plantación es la más antigua de Carolina del Sur. No hay un solo muchacho en Charleston que no desee casarse con ella. O mejor dicho, sí lo hay: Terry Grandchester, perteneciente a otra insigne familia dedicada a la política, un mujeriego empedernido, maleducado, de mala reputacion
1. Capitulo 1

_**Espero que les guste en mi primer Fic/Adpacion ... ya ****que**** creoooooo que lei todos las historias originales y otras adaptaciones excelentes todas y me dije ¡Por que no? y pues, aqui esta veamos como sale besos y abrazos y porfis si les gusta o no ...comenten cualquier comentario es valido**_

Saludos seguidoras gracias por seguir esta lectura, esta publicación es una adaptación de la novela de Marcia Cotlan, deje hasta el final para dar un poco de suspenso y que siguiera muy de cerca tan excelente obra

Original: Marcia Cotlan

Adaptación Awita Andley

CAPÍTULO 1

Charleston (Carolina del Sur), mediados del siglo. XIX.

La fiesta en la hacienda de los Leagan estaba siendo el éxito esperado. La gente había comenzado a llegar a las once de la mañana aproximadamente. Los Andley, en cambio, llegaron poco antes de que comenzara a servirse la barbacoa en el enorme patio trasero. La culpa la había tenido Candy, cuya coquetería hacía imposible salir a la hora en punto ya que nunca parecía estar lista del todo.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante la puerta principal de la hacienda, uno de los esclavos corrió a avisar a Eduard Leagan, el anfitrión, para que recibiese él mismo a tan ilustres invitados. William Andley y su esposa Elizabeth fueron los primeros en hablar con Leagan. A continuación, éste saludó a Albert Andley, el primogénito, una especie de héroe local por sus magníficos resultados en la academia militar de West Point el curso anterior.

Por último, el anfitrión besó la mano de la beldad del condado: Candy Andley, una jovencita de diecisiete años que traía de cabeza a todos los caballeros solteros de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, la piel blanquísima y unos chispeantes ojos verdes adornados con enormes pestañas. Era más atractiva que hermosa. No poseía, por ejemplo, la belleza clásica de Eliza Leagan, la joven hija del anfitrión, pero su carácter y su rasgos llamativos la hacían mucho más deseable para los jóvenes casaderos.

Cruzaron el impresionante hall de los Leagan y accedieron al patio posterior. Cuando los jóvenes vieron llegar al patriarca Andley, buscaron con ojos anhelantes a Candy. La rodearon de inmediato, pidiéndole atropelladamente que comiese a su lado o que les reservase algún baile. Ella asentía sin comprometerse formalmente con ninguno. Era su primera temporada. Había debutado en sociedad hacía apenas tres meses (estaban de luto por la muerte de la abuela Elroy y no pudo debutar a los quince, como era norma en la época) y pensaba divertirse un poco antes de elegir esposo.

Se sentía resplandeciente con su vestido azul claro de organdí que se abría como una cascada gracias al magnífico miriñaque y eso se notaba en su actitud segura, aunque estaba deseando ponerse su escotado vestido nuevo para el baile. Antes de las tres de la tarde estaba mal visto llevar los hombros descubiertos y Candy sabía que sus delicados hombros eran, junto a sus ojos y su delgado talle de junco, uno de sus grandes atractivos. Paseó la vista por la multitud de personas que abarrotaban el patio. Habían venido caballeros de todas las partes de Carolina del Sur, no sólo de Charleston.

Aquella fiesta anual de los Leagan era mítica en la ciudad. Le hubiese gustado tomar un julepe de menta, como hacían los caballeros, eso la refrescaría (el calor era sofocante), pero no estaba bien visto que una dama bebiese nada que llevara alcohol y el julepe llevaba una considerable cantidad de bourbon. En casa, solía tomarse, a escondidas, algún que otro sorbo de los que los esclavos preparaban para su padre y su hermano. "Cuántos jóvenes desconocidos", pensó excitada ante la novedad. Ya estaba cansada de ver siempre las mismas caras en todas las reuniones a las que había asistido durante los tres últimos meses.

De pronto, se topó con la mirada oscura y altiva de aquel hombre miserable, el amigo de su hermano Albert: Terry Grandchester. Siempre la miraba así, como si fuese superior a ella. La odiaba y Candy desconocía el motivo. Siempre tenía esa actitud altanera y de suficiencia que lo hacía insoportable. Si su padre aceptaba sus visitas en casa no era sólo porque fuese el mejor amigo de su hermano Albert, sino porque la suya era una excelente familia de Charleston, la mayoría dedicados a la política y la banca.

Todos ellos eran unos buenos caballeros del sur, hombres de honor, patriotas. Terry, en cambio, y tal vez por haber pasado bastante tiempo viviendo en el norte, era la oveja negra de la familia y las suyas, según el padre de Candy, eran unas ideas un tanto atípicas, casi se puede decir que traicionaba al sur con su forma de pensar. Claro que a Candy no le decían en qué consistían dichos pensamientos. Había temas con los que nunca se debía molestar la tranquilidad de una dama. Terry Grandchester, además, era un conocido mujeriego y eso a su padre no le gustaba. Parecía que sólo sabía ser amable con los miembros de su familia y con las mujerzuelas ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla a ella con actitud de juez? Al menos ella era una dama intachable y no se relacionaba con gentuza ni

mujerzuelas. ¡Habrase visto! Creerse tan superior porque era un Grandcheser. ¿No eran acaso los Andley tan buenos como esos malditos Grandcheser? ¿No era acaso ella mucho mejor que esas mujerzuelas que tanto le gustaban? La joven lo odiaba intensamente.

Apartó de inmediato la mirada de Terry Grandchester para centrarse en los pretendientes que la rodeaban. No volvería a pensar en él ni en su mirada desdeñosa. Y pensar que la primera vez que fue a la hacienda con su hermano a ella le había parecido tan atractivo. Literalmente, se había derretido por él, aunque trató de no demostrarlo, tal y como era su costumbre, coqueteando con otros jóvenes para despertar sus celos. Hubiese jurado que al ser presentados él se sentía atraído por ella, pero de pronto cambió de actitud y se volvió odioso, la ignoraba casi siempre y cuando le dirigía una de sus gélidas miradas, lo hacía con esa superioridad que a ella la ofendía profundamente. Sí, le había parecido muy atractivo cuando lo conoció. Ahora, en cambio, le parecía un hombre despreciable, un hipócrita, un indigno caballero. Y tampoco era tan atractivo. De acuerdo, era alto y musculoso, y cuando montaba a caballo tenía una magnífica estampa. Los pantalones que llevaba se ajustaban maravillosamente a sus piernas y la chaqueta favorecía sus anchos hombros. Sus ojos azul zafiro y su piel bronceada transmitían una pasión por la vida difícil de obviar y el rictus duro de su boca era de lo más sensual. "¡No!", se dijo Candy, "¡no quiero pensar en ese estúpido!", y se lo quitó de la cabeza sin más.

Neal Leagan, el hijo mayor del anfitrión de la fiesta, se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Señorita Andley, es usted una aparición celestial. Debe comer a mi lado, no aceptaré una negativa, y el primer baile de la tarde me lo reservo también". Ella le sonrió. "De acuerdo, señor Leagan. Con ese ímpetu que demuestra, cualquiera le lleva a usted la contraria".

–¿Y a mí, señorita Andley? ¿Me reservará un baile? –preguntó, casi suplicando, el rubio de los Corwell.

–Claro, señor Corwell. A usted le reservo el segundo –le dijo con una sonrisa luminosa, aunque no le apetecía sonreír. Dorothy, su criada, le había apretado el corsé más de la cuenta. Nada era suficiente para realzar su delicada figura, pero esta vez había sido demasiado. Candy sentía que casi no podía respirar.

De inmediato se arremolinaron a su alrededor más muchachos compitiendo por su atención. Terry Grandchester la miró con una sonrisa despreciativa en el rostro, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió al grupo de caballeros que había junto al jardín de gladiolas.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Terry Grandchester no soportaba a Candy Andley. Desde el día en que la conoció en la hacienda de su padre, dos años atrás (había acompañado a su amigo Albert, el hermano de Candy), le había parecido una mocosa coqueta, frívola y malcriada. No tendría por aquel entonces más de quince años y ya había intentado captar su atención, que era un hombre de veintitrés. Es cierto que en el sur era habitual que las mujeres a los quince años ya estuvieran casadas, pero a él no dejaba de extrañarle esta costumbre.

–Debe de parecerle tan poca cosa esto, señor Grandchester –dijo, mostrando con la mano la amplia extensión de Las Magnolias, la hacienda que tenían los Andley a las afueras de Charleston –, usted que es un hombre de ciudad y ha viajado tanto, mientras que nosotros somos gente del campo – le había dicho esto con un leve aleteo de sus largas pestañas rubias. "Tan joven y ya tan falsa", había pensado Terry. No entendía tampoco cómo todos los jóvenes de Charleston estaban locos por ella. ¿Acaso no veían lo que veía él, que era una coqueta sin corazón y, lo peor de todo, sin una pizca de cerebro? Sus conversaciones siempre giraban en torno a sí misma y cuando se hablaba de otra cosa, se aburría con rapidez. Cada una de sus palabras buscaba el halago del hombre que tenía enfrente.

–Con este calor es imposible lucir bonita. Ojalá viviese más al norte, seguro que estaría más presentable –la escuchó decir una vez, y el coro de aduladores exclamaron al unísono: "¡Pero si es imposible que usted luzca más bonita de lo que ya luce, señorita Andley!". ¡Ag, qué asco sentía Terry hacia la gente encorsetada de Charleston!

Con sus mentes cerradas y su incapacidad para evolucionar, estaban echando a perder el futuro. Las jóvenes eran educadas para fingir veinticuatro horas al día. Nadie llegaba a saber cómo eran en realidad, ni ellas mismas lo sabían. Los hombres eran educados en un obsoleto sentido del honor que les hacía pensar que sólo con intenciones se ganaban las guerras y se levantaban imperios. "Yo soy un caballero", decían a veces, como si eso fuese el mayor escudo para defenderse de todo mal. "Los yanquis con sus ideas de progreso y su abolicionismo no podrán acabar con nosotros los sureños, porque nosotros somos caballeros". Qué estupidez. Ni siquiera pensaban que en el sur no había ni una fábrica de armas y que si estallaba un conflicto con el norte, éstos tendrían cañones mientras que ellos sólo tenían honor y un viejo código de caballerosidad que sólo servía para cortejar a alguna que otra damita estúpida, pero para poco más.

Candy Andley representaba todo lo que Terry odiaba del sur, a pesar de ser hermana de su mejor amigo. Albert era un hombre cabal, inteligente, un buen caballero del sur que defendía los valores tradicionales, pero que no dejaba de ver que el norte tenía razón en algunas cosas, aunque ninguna de esas cosas le convinieran a él ni al resto de los hacendados cuyas cosechas salían adelante gracias a los esclavos, porque si tuviesen trabajadores asalariados, no podrían hacer frente a los gastos, lo perderían todo. Candy, en cambio, representaba al profundo sur de potentados blancos: tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos y su única meta era cazar un buen partido, no sin antes romper todos los corazones que pudiera.

No sería él quien criticase a las mujeres apasionadas e impetuosas, le gustaban esas mujeres, él mismo era un mujeriego, pero jamás jugó con el corazón de ninguna: retozaba con mujeres que sabían que él no podía dar más que eso, ratos de placer, y nunca rompió corazones a propósito ni se embarcó en aventuras con jovenzuelas decentes que buscaban marido. Candy rompía corazones a propósito, jugaba con los jóvenes que la cortejaban, les hacía tener esperanzas, nunca llegaba a rompérselas del todo ni a ofrecerles nada que ellos le pudieran reclamar y así tenía una corte rendida de admiradores.

Pero Terry Grandchester odiaba lo que representaba Candy porque era la típica mujer sureña de clase alta: con un ligero toque de elegancia en las formas, pero con la cabeza llena de serrín. De hecho, Terry estaba harto de aquellos comentarios paternalistas que tanto daño hacían a la sociedad: este tema no se discute delante de las damas, una dama no debe preocuparse por tal o cual cosa, de manera que había toda una masa de damitas casi analfabetas que iban sumando años, pero se las mantenían en un perpetuo desinterés infantil. Él era capaz de valorar también las cosas buenas, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, la manera que tenían algunas damas sureñas de manejar con mano de hierro sus haciendas de puertas para adentro y que todo estuviese siempre perfecto.

Cuando había vivido en el norte, había conocido a damas increíblemente instruidas y había sentido lástima de que en su tierra no se fomentara ese tipo de amor por el saber en las jóvenes (y también en los caballeros, dicho sea de paso). El resultado de tan poco conocimiento, finalmente, eran damas como Candy Andley, incapaces de hablar de nada que no fuese ellas mismas porque no tenían ni una sola idea sólida en sus cabezas de chorlito.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Los Leagan habían colocado largas mesas y bancos para que los invitados comieran bajo la sombra de los robles centenarios. Habían asado cochinillo y cordero y se decía que el postre consistía en unos helados hechos por un cocinero traído expresamente desde Atlanta. Candy Andley se sentó en el centro de la más larga de las mesas y el resto de los puestos en la misma fueron ocupados por sus pretendientes, unos cuarenta en total.

Algunos de ellos no tenían espacio en los bancos y se habían sentado en el suelo al lado de la joven, que apenas probó bocado, tal y como exigía la etiqueta sureña para una joven dama. Ella frunció su naricita, hizo aleteos con sus pestañas, sonrió con picardía y habló de sí misma sin cesar.

Los jóvenes estaban encandilados y cuando por fin las muchachas se fueron a dormir la siesta tras la comida, con el fin de estar descansadas para el baile posterior, los casi cuarenta pretendientes de Candy Andley permanecieron en el gran salón de los Leagan fumando puros, bebiendo licores y hablando de la muchacha, charlando sobre a quién le había prometido tal o cual baile y quién les parecía que era el pretendiente que estaba más cerca de su corazón.

También hablaron del norte, claro, de aquellos malditos yanquis norteños que pretendían acabar con la esclavitud y, de paso, con el estilo de vida sureño. Pero eso, pensaban los jóvenes, era imposible: esos renegados del norte nunca podrían vencerlos a ellos que eran caballeros que sabían lo que era el honor.

Las jóvenes que habían asistido a la fiesta se preparaban para dormir la siesta. Habían traído a sus criadas, que ahora se afanaban en quitarles los vestidos de la mañana y los miriñaques para que pudieran descansar, aunque no era fácil dormirse con el corsé oprimiéndolas. Dorothy, la esclava de Candy, era una negrita hermosa de unos catorce años y ojos verde claro. Los Andley se la habían comprado a los O'Malley hacía ya muchos años. Dorothy no tendría más de cuatro, pero ya se parecía demasiado al dueño de la hacienda y la mujer de éste no quería tener cerca al recordatorio de los escarceos de su marido en los barracones de las esclavas.

La madre de Dorothy le había confiado a su hija que su padre era el amo. Poco después su madre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y la niña fue vendida a los Andley. La relación de Dorothy y Candy era muy especial. Cada una conocía los secretos de la otra y se protegían mutuamente con una lealtad inquebrantable. Candy sabía con seguridad que Dorothy era la hija de Robert O'Malley, el patrón de la plantación algodonera más grande de Carolina del Sur y eso hacía que mirase a la esclava casi como a una igual.

Una igual que había tenido la desgracia de nacer negra en una época y un lugar donde los negros no gozaban de ningún derecho. Candy mantenía estos pensamientos en el más estricto secreto, pues sabía que era escandaloso para sus vecinos hacendados, pero la verdad es que consideraba que Dorothy era infinitamente superior al resto de muchachas con las que se supone que debía trabar amistad y tener mil cosas en común.

Ya quisieran esas bobas de Eliza Leagan, Luisa Smith, Anny Britter, Patty O'Bryan o Susana Marlow ser la mitad de hermosas y elegantes que Dorothy. Su esclava era su única amiga. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con las hijas del resto de los hacendados. Hablaba con ellas y pasaban el rato juntas en las fiestas, pero Candy no iba a visitarlas a sus casas ni ellas venían a Las Magnolias a ver a la joven Andley. A ella le bastaba con Dorothy.

Además, sabía que las demás jóvenes la criticaban debido a que tenía más pretendientes que ninguna. En ese instante, por ejemplo, sentía los ojos de ellas clavados en su cuerpo, comprobando por qué su talle era tan delgado o si debajo del vestido las piernas eran bonitas o torcidas.

Cuando se tumbó sobre una de las camas vacías, Dorothy le preguntó si quería que la abanicase, como estaban haciendo otras esclavas. "Ni hablar, vete a descansar y sube después a ayudarme con el vestido del baile". Candy chascó los dedos y llamó a una esclava que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta. "Abanícame, por favor", le dijo. La muchacha sorteó los cuerpos de las señoritas que dormitaban sobre los improvisados colchones, en el suelo (no había camas suficientes para todas) y tomó entre las manos un inmenso abanico que comenzó a mover con suavidad sobre la cara de Candy


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

El vestido de baile era de seda color fresa. No tenía demasiados adornos porque ya el color, por sí mismo, era lo suficientemente llamativo. Sólo una elegante puntilla blanca festoneando el escote y las mangas cortas y abullonadas rompía la explosión rosa fuerte que cubría el cuerpo de la joven. Llevaba unos guantes cortos blancos. Algunas jóvenes los llevaban de colores, pero a ella le parecía una vulgaridad.

La abuela Andley, que era hija de los duques de Chenonceau (de soltera se llamaba Elroy Beaumont), decía que los guantes debían ser blancos o negros. Y ella sí que sabía de moda y de elegancia. El vestido de la joven había llegado en perfectas condiciones al baile: había sido primorosamente planchado y guardado en una enorme caja de cartón y había llegado en carruaje (habían utilizado uno de los carruajes de la familia exclusivamente para llevar su vestido de baile y el de su madre) sin una sola arruga. Las chinelas era también nuevas, las estrenaba esa misma noche, y eran del mismo color que el vestido y con incrustaciones de cristal.

Mientras el resto de las jóvenes estaban durante algunas piezas sentadas, Candy Andley tenía todos los bailes comprometidos y eso que la mayoría de sus pretendientes se habían quedado con las ganas, pues no había bailes para todos. Comenzó bailando con el hijo del anfitrión de la fiesta, continuó con el rubio de los Cornwell y a continuación pasó por los brazos de los primogénitos de los grandes terratenientes de Carolina del Sur.

Cuando la orquesta hizo una pausa, ella fue a sentarse en una silla vacía que había cerca de las matronas, las mujeres casadas que no iban a la fiesta a bailar, sino a acompañar a sus hijos y esposos y a enterarse de quién se había casado, quién había tenido o perdido bebés y qué escándalos estaban más en boga en ese momento. A Candy le dolían terriblemente los pies. Los zapatos nuevos le estaban haciendo daño, pero ni loca hubiese abandonado el baile. Sus pretendientes no tardaron ni un minuto en rodearla y la algarabía general le impedía comprender las conversaciones de ellos y las cosas que le decían, pero se imaginaba que eran halagos y sonreía coqueta.

Vio a su hermano Albert acercándose a ella con aquel hombre miserable, Terry Grandchester, pero no pensó que cruzaría la marabunta de pretendientes para hablarle. Los músicos regresaban y estaban comenzando a ocupar sus lugares dentro de la orquesta. "¿A quién le prometiste este baile, hermanita?", le preguntó. Miró su carnet y dijo: A Anthony Brower, ¿por qué?". Su hermano buscó a Anthony entre los pretendientes y le dijo: "Amigo mío, debes perdonar a mi hermana, pero ya había comprometido este vals. Como compensación, ven a cenar a casa el jueves próximo".

El joven Brower no se atrevió a rechistar ante la imponente figura de Terry Grandchester, especialmente porque lo estaba mirando con un odio que no comprendía. No recordaba haberle hecho nada a Terry Grandchester que lo hiciese merecedor de aquella mirada. Albert tomó a su hermana de la mano, la sacó del círculo de sus pretendientes y le puso la mano sobre la de Terry.

El joven frunció el ceño. Su presencia imponía respeto y tenía la rara cualidad de hacer que todo el mundo a su alrededor se sintiese empequeñecido. "Detesto bailar, Bert, y lo sabes", pero Albert ya se alejaba de la pareja. "Si no quiere bailar, por mí, encantada", le dijo secamente Candy, pero la música ya estaba sonando y se encontraban en el medio de la pista, así que Terry Grandchester la tomó del talle con mano firme y empezó a dar vueltas con ella por el salón.

Él miraba al frente; como era alto, en realidad miraba por encima de la cabeza de Candy, que mantenía la mirada fija en la corbata del joven. Para no gustarle bailar, pensó ella, lo hacía de maravilla. Si ella hubiese mirado a su alrededor, hubiese visto el odio en los ojos de Elisa Leagan, la hija del anfitrión de la fiesta. Elisa estaba enamorada de Terry Grandchester y nadie parecía darse cuenta, excepto el propio Terry a quien no le llamaba la atención Elisa en absoluto, pero sí la consideraba mejor que el resto de jóvenes del condado. Quizás fuese igual de boba, pero como era discreta, lo disimulada mucho mejor.

El vals le pareció terriblemente largo a Candy, tal vez porque deseaba que se terminara de una vez. Cuando la música cesó, ella se soltó de su mano, hizo una reverencia descuidada y sin mirarlo siquiera, se alejó. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de la calidez de la mano de él sobre la suya, pues al separarse su propia mano se quedó helada. Terry inclinó la cabeza también con desgana, dio media vuelta y salió del salón de baile. Se había sentido incómoda con él.

Le molestó también sentir su mano sobre su talle. Minutos después de que el vals hubiese terminado, ella aún sentía un molesto hormigueo en la zona baja de la espalda, donde la mano de Candy había estado apoyada.

Casi a medianoche su padre se acercó a ella y le dijo que se iban a casa porque su madre estaba indispuesta. Ella podía marcharse después, en el segundo carruaje, con Dorothy. Además, Albert también se quedaba en la fiesta, de modo que tenía alguien que la vigilaba. Candy se quedó hasta el final. Bailó hasta el último vals y sólo se preocupó de sus pies destrozados cuando se subió al carruaje, camino de Las Magnolias.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Apenas faltaban un par de curvas para llegar a Las Magnolias y su hermano, que iba a caballo al lado del carruaje, le dijo que desde allí ya nada malo podía pasarle, así que él no iba a casa aún. "Irá a frecuentar a alguna mujerzuela", pensó Candy , pero en vez de decir nada, simplemente le sonrió. Albert se alejó al trote y pronto lo perdieron de vista. La joven siguió hablando con Dorothy sobre el baile y sobre sus pretendientes.

–¿Pero no le gusta ninguno, señorita? –le preguntó la esclava.

–Bueno, Anthony Brower es agradable y muy rico. Tiene una estupenda planta a caballo y es todo lo que un caballero del sur debe ser. Pero no sueño con él, ni pienso en él cuando estoy a solas, ni tiemblo cuando me toma del talle para bailar –explicó Candy. Dorothy elevó las cejas en señal de resignación.

–Debería elegir al que vaya a hacerla más feliz. Debe ser dócil para poder manejarlo, pero no tan dócil como para parecer estúpido. Muy rico. Y debe amarla con locura.

–¡Ay, Dorothy! Todos creen amarme con locura tras verme unas pocas horas en algunos bailes y fiestas, aquí y allá, sólo porque soy bonita y sé jugar un poco al coqueteo. Pero no creo que ninguno me ame de verdad, aunque todos ellos estarían dispuestos a casarse conmigo, sin titubear, mañana mismo.

La negrita se rió y Candy se unió a esta risa. Fue entonces cuando sintieron el bandeo del carruaje. Los caballos iban al galope, como locos, y el carruaje saltaba con cada piedra que tropezaba en el camino. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Candy . Dorothy trató de asomarse por el ventanuco, pero como no pudo por los bandeos que las lanzaban de un lado al otro del carruaje, le gritó al cochero.

–¡Jills, Jills, detén ahora mismo a los caballos! –no notaba ningún cambio.

Se abrazó a Candy y volvió a gritar– ¡Jills! caballos se habían desenganchado y habían huido. Trepó nuevamente a la puerta del carruaje y sin entrar llamó a Candy . La joven balbuceó algo.

–¿Está bien, señorita Candy ? –se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

–Me duele horriblemente el pie –dijo la joven con un hilo de voz.

–Debo ir a casa a pedir ayuda. Está a pocos minutos. Volveré enseguida – le dijo.

–¡No me dejes sola! Que vaya Jills –Dorothy no hubiera querido decirle lo de Jills para no asustarla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Jills está muerto, señorita, y si no voy a pedir ayuda, podemos pasarnos aquí horas y horas.

–Dios mío, Dorothy, no quiero quedarme sola con un muerto –dijo aterrorizada, pero sabía que no había otra solución, así que respiró hondo y trató de controlarse–, pero no hay otra opción, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, vete.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Terry Grandchester iba en su carruaje camino de Las Magnolias. Era demasiado tarde para ir a su casa en la ciudad y Albert lo había invitado a pasar la noche en su hacienda. Otros cuatro jóvenes dormirían en Las Magnolias también para evitar tener que regresar a la ciudad a esas horas de la noche. No estaría a más de diez minutos de la hacienda cuando oyó el galope desatado de unos caballos.

Se asomó por el ventanuco y le preguntó a su cochero: "¿Qué ocurre, Evangelista?". "Me pareció ver a los caballos blancos del carruaje de la señorita Candy , señor Grandchester. Iban a galope". Terry se preocupó y le ordenó a su cochero ir más rápido.

Unos minutos más tarde, el cochero frenaba en seco y Terry descendía del carruaje para comprobar que otro carruaje había volcado a un lado del camino. Tropezó con el cuerpo de Jills y al tomarle el pulso se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto.

Oyó una voz débil pidiendo ayuda. Candy lo había escuchado llegar. Terry saltó sobre el carruaje volcado y a través de la puerta metió medio cuerpo. La oscuridad era tal que no vio a nadie. Palpó hasta dar con Candy.

–¿Está bien? –le preguntó. La joven reconoció la voz masculina y se quejó en silencio de su mala suerte. De todos los hombres del mundo, tenía que ser precisamente aquel altanero quien la encontrase en semejantes circunstancias.

–Sí, pero me duele mucho un tobillo –explicó de mala gana.

–¿No la acompañaban Dorothy y su hermano? –quiso saber él. Le extrañaba que la muchacha estuviese allí sola, teniendo en cuenta que cuando los vio salir del baile iban todos juntos.

–Sí –musitó la joven–, pero Alex nos dejó hace unos minutos para ir a ver a una de sus amiguitas –en ese instante Candy comprendió su indiscreción y su voz tuvo una pequeña inflexión, pero trató de recomponerse; la oscuridad le impidió ver la sonrisa en los labios de Terry – y Dorothy ha ido a pedir ayuda.

Jills está… –no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

–Lo sé –dijo él–. Rodéeme el cuello con los brazos –ella obedeció y Terry pudo sacarla agarrándola del talle. Las manos del hombre estaban tan cerca de sus senos que ella contuvo la respiración. La llevó en brazos hasta su propio carruaje, en parte porque había perdido las chinelas y estaba descalza y en parte porque pensaba que podía haberse torcido un tobillo. La depositó con sumo cuidado en el asiento.

"Ya pasó todo. Llegaremos pronto a casa", le dijo con su distante voz varonil. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre, ella se habría desahogado llorando, pero Terry Grandchester ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión ceñuda en una situación como aquella y Candy no podía mostrarse débil ante un hombre así. Se acurrucó en el asiento como un gatito asustado.

En algún lugar de su cerebro se dijo que aquello era incorrecto: ir a solas con un caballero en el interior de un carruaje cerrado, por la noche y sin carabina, pero estaba demasiado asustada y dolorida como para pensar en lo conveniente o inconveniente de la situación. Además, ¿quién, excepto su familia, iba a saber que él la había llevado a casa y había estado unos minutos a solas con ella dentro de un carruaje?

Cuando llegaron a Las Magnolias, el padre de Candy y varios de los jóvenes que iban a pasar la noche en la hacienda estaban ya montados a caballo y listos para salir a buscarla, pues Dorothy los había avisado. Al ver a Terry Grandchester sacando en brazos a Candy del interior del carruaje, se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ser tan descortés y poco caballeroso como para estar a solas con ella en un sitio cerrado? Acababa de meter a la muchacha en un terrible problema. Acababa de destrozar completamente su reputación y si no reparaba el daño hecho, la sociedad de Charleston al completo le daría la espalda a Candy Andley.

El padre de Candy bajó del caballo, apretó los puños con fuerza y si no hubiera sido porque el matrimonio con ese hombre era la única oportunidad de Candy para no caer en la más ignominiosa deshonra, hubiese matado allí mismo y sin miramientos a Terry Grandchester.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Elizabeth Andley, la madre de Candy, retorcía entre sus delicadas manos un hermoso pañuelo blanco ribeteado de puntillas y con sus iniciales bordadas en hilo de plata.

–Dios mío, querido –le dijo a su marido–, si el señor Grandchester sigue negándose a casarse con Candy, ¿qué será de nosotros?

–No te preocupes, querida. Albert está hablando con él y lo convencerá. Son amigos desde hace años. Nosotros lo hemos recibido mil veces en esta casa con la mayor cortesía de la que éramos capaces. Al fin y al cabo, es un caballero del sur. Hará lo que debe hacer –el señor Andley decía esto para tranquilizar a su esposa, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de que aquel renegado de Terry Grandchester hiciese lo correcto. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué sería de ellos si caían en semejante deshonra?

–No me casaré, Albert, y lo sabes. ¡Por todos los demonios! No le he hecho nada a tu hermana. En lo que a mí respecta, está tan intacta como el día que vino a este mundo. ¡Y no me casaré por una estúpida norma social!

–Siento escuchar eso, Terry Tendremos que hablar con tu familia, entonces. A ver si ellos te hacen entrar en razón. Has deshonrado a mi hermana y debes reparar el daño hecho –dijo Albert Andley, que se sentía culpable por no haber acompañado a su hermana aquella noche hasta casa. Tenía una cita con una viuda muy complaciente. Si él hubiese estado con Candy nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

–Diablos, Bert, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Yo no he deshonrado a nadie. La situación era dramática: el cochero muerto y tu hermana herida en un carruaje volcado. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si te encuentras a una joven en semejantes circunstancias? ¿La dejarías allí tirada esperando que alguien, en una situación menos comprometida, la rescatase? ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurriría pensar que yo abusaría de una joven que acaba de tener un accidente? – dijo Terry tratando de convencer a su amigo.

–Yo te entiendo, amigo mío, pero es de mi hermana de quien estamos hablando, y de su reputación. De la reputación de toda la familia, en realidad.

Nadie querrá casarse con Candy después de esto. Nadie la invitará a ninguna parte. Acabará encerrada el resto de su vida en esta hacienda o en un convento. Y nosotros, su familia, también estaremos en boca de todos. ¿Te parece justo?

–¡Tampoco es justo que yo me case con una mujer que no me gusta lo más mínimo sólo porque esta sociedad nuestra es de miras estrechas! –exclamó Terry Grandchester.

–De acuerdo. Deberé retarte a un duelo entonces –le dijo Albert Andley.

–¿Pero qué dices, Bert? ¿Estás loco? –Terry estaba verdaderamente asombrado por el camino que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

–No estoy loco. Es el procedimiento habitual en estos casos. Y llevarás sobre tu conciencia la deshonra de mi hermana y la muerte de tu mejor amigo, pues ambos sabemos que a pesar de que yo he estado estos últimos años en West Point, tú me aventajas con creces cuando de armas se trata. Terry Grandchester se sintió atrapado. De todas las malditas mujeres estúpidas que había en el sur, a él le había tocado comprometer a la más estúpida de todas ellas y, para colmo, era la hermana de su mejor amigo.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

En el club de caballeros más exclusivo de Charleston, un grupo de jóvenes hacendados comentaban la noticia que desde hacía días estaba en boca de todos: la beldad del condado, Candy Andley, había sido sorprendida en una actitud bastante comprometida con Terry Grandchester. Él debería casarse con ella, pero no mostraba intención de reparar el daño ocasionado.

–No es un caballero –dijo Anthony Brower, uno de los múltiples pretendientes de Candy–. A estas alturas yo ya habría comunicado el matrimonio y me sentiría, además, el hombre más afortunado de toda Carolina del Sur.

–Es la primera vez que esta norma de moralidad me parece injusta.

Nuestra hermosa Candy casada con ese renegado que pasó los dos últimos años viviendo en el norte, contaminándose con las ideas yanquis. Además, ¿alguien piensa que realmente ocurrió algo dentro de ese carruaje? –comentó Archibald Cornwell.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Alister Cornwell y el grupo de hombres que había a su alrededor asentía dándole la razón–. Candy acababa de tener un accidente y solo el más ruin de los hombres aprovecharía una situación así. ¿Por qué ella debe casarse con Grandchester cuando es tan perfectamente intachable como lo era antes del accidente?

–Oh, vamos, Stear… ¿Te casarías tú con ella? Por mucho que te guste, no lo harías, porque en el fondo de tu corazón, y aun creyendo que entre ellos no ocurrió nada, siempre te quedaría una pequeña duda, de modo que no te casarías con ella. Además está el qué dirán. Nadie en Charleston es tan fuerte como para pasar las habladurías por alto.

Los hombres callaron unos instantes. Todos ellos pensaron que las últimas palabras de Tomas Steven era muy ciertas. Seguramente Candy seguía siendo la misma muchachita inocente y virgen de siempre, pero su reputación ya estaba dañada, eso no había forma de cambiarlo.

–Pero es muy injusto para nuestra hermosa Candy. Si al menos hubiese sido otro hombre el que la hubiese comprometido. Uno de nosotros, por ejemplo – aseguró Anthony Brower y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

En la hacienda de los Leagan un grupo de jóvenes damas tomaban el té en la terraza que daba al jardín de gladiolos. Estaban hablando de Candy Andley. Se regocijaban de felicidad sólo de imaginarse lo mucho que la muchacha estaba sufriendo. La detestaban porque nunca había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para ser amiga de ellas y, además, traía de cabeza a todos los jóvenes del condado.

–Se lo merece –sentenció Susana Marlow–, por ser tan descocada. ¿A quién se le ocurre bailar todas las piezas de una fiesta con hombres diferentes y comer rodeada de casi cuarenta caballeros? Esto se veía venir. Ninguna joven decente haría jamás algo parecido.

–Sí, se lo merece –afirmó Anny Britter, que no le perdonaba que el rubio de los Cornwell, el joven al que ella amaba en silencio desde niña, no tuviera ojos nada más que para Candy.

La única que no parecía contenta era Elisa Leagan. Sí se alegraba de la desgracia de Candy, pero pensaba que incluso en la desgracia, tenía suerte. Terry Grandchester debía casarse con ella. ¡Terry Grandchester! Y pensar que Elisa se derretía por él. Imaginarlo en brazos de Candy la hacía tener una sensación cercana al vómito.

–Ojalá el señor Grandchester se niegue a casarse con ella –dijo antes de poder refrenar su venenosa lengua. El resto de las damas que la acompañaban se quedaron perplejas. Todas tenían a Elisa en alta estima, la consideraban prudente y buena porque Elisa sabía refrenar muy bien su lengua y su carácter. Pero aquellas palabras les parecieron de una crueldad intolerable. A pesar de todo, ninguna de ellas le deseaba a Candy que Terry Grandchester no cumpliese con su obligación.

Esa deshonra era demasiado horrible como para deseársela a ninguna mujer. Se revolvieron incómodas en sus sillas y pensaron qué podía tener Elisa en contra de Candy para desearle algo como eso.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

–Oh, vamos Terry , no exageres –la que estaba hablando era Marie Grandchester, su hermana pequeña. La joven no podía levantarse de la cama desde hacía meses. Nadie sabía muy bien qué le ocurría, ningún doctor supo explicar el motivo de que las piernas no pudieran sostenerla. Solo un médico de Atlanta se atrevió a ponerle un nombre: "Nervios", les dijo, y eso fue todo lo que sacaron en limpio tras decenas de estudios y consultas con los mejores doctores del sur.

–Marie, querida, cómo se nota que no la conoces –dijo Terry tratando de obviar las ganas de fumar, pues en el cuarto de su hermana estaba terminantemente prohibido hacerlo–. Ella no es como tú y como yo. No tiene nada en la cabeza, querida mía. Es coqueta, insensible, superficial y –bajó repentinamente el tono de voz– muy, muy ignorante. Más ignorante que las damas sureñas que conocemos, así que podrás imaginarte con qué espécimen voy a casarme.

–A veces me cuesta comprender cómo puedes ser tan cruel. Eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero imagino que a la mayoría de la gente debes de resultarle absolutamente insoportable con esos aires de superioridad. Crees saberlo todo y, lo que es peor, hermanito, crees que la persona que tienes en frente es siempre un redomada idiota –Marie lo miraba con ojos cansados y su piel se veía pálida y enfermiza. Había sido una muchacha bonita, pero tanto encierro la estaba marchitando.

–¿No te apetecería salir al jardín, Marie? Te vendría muy bien un poco de aire puro –trató de convencerla Terry.

–Oh, no, no… No cambies de tema. Este me resulta tremendamente divertido y bien sabes que no tengo demasiadas diversiones –su hermano la miraba con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué te resulta tan odiosa la señorita Andley? Quiero decir… ¿No es extraño ese odio tan visceral? Recuerdo bien que cuando la conociste en su hacienda te despertó cierta admiración tanto por su físico como por su brioso carácter…

–Vaya, querida hermanita, ¿tan aburrida te encuentras que necesitas inventarte historias sobre mí y la señorita Andley? – a Terry no le estaba gustando aquella broma de su hermana. Se encontraba verdaderamente fastidiado por aquel matrimonio impuesto.

–No invento nada, Terry –respondió ella, alisando con su delicada mano la puntilla de la sábana de su cama–. Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Aún podía caminar –el gesto de Marie se ensombreció unos segundos, pero el carácter fuerte de ella impidió que esa tristeza permaneciese mucho tiempo tiñendo su rostro–.

Estaba allí y pude ver cómo la mirabas. Te encantó que te prestase atención y su carácter pizpireto te gustó más aún, no lo niegues… Pero después dejó de hacerte caso para volcar toda su atención en aquel otro joven, creo que se apellidaba Brower, y eso es algo que tu vanidad no pudo soportar… – las palabras de Marie pusieron de mal humor a Terry . No era así como él recordaba el primer encuentro con Candy Andley.

Nadie podía negar que le había parecido bonita, por supuesto, pero ya desde el primer instante había sentido cierto aborrecimiento por su carácter. No sabía de dónde sacaba Marie aquellas fantasías, pero le resultaban de lo más molestas a Terry .

–Vaya, qué tarde se me ha hecho. Me había olvidado de que tenía un compromiso –dijo a modo de excusa para escabullirse de la habitación. Quería demasiado a su hermana para ser grosero con ella y si permanecía durante más tiempo en el cuarto y Marie seguía provocándolo con sus comentarios sobre Candy, terminaría diciéndole algo inadecuado.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, Terry se tropezó con su padre, que iba a entrar a ver a su hija. Emitió una breve disculpa y desapareció.

–¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano, que escapa de aquí como si hubiese fuego? –le preguntó Richard Grandchester a su hija, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

–Papá, ¿no crees que el carácter de Terry es lo suficientemente duro e inflexible como para que nadie pueda obligarlo a hacer algo que verdaderamente no quiera hacer? – quiso saber Marie, sin hacer caso a lo que su padre le había preguntado segundos antes. El anciano se encogió de hombros.

–Yo sólo sé, querida, que un matrimonio que se lleva a cabo a raíz de un escándalo tendrá siempre el escándalo rondándolo –dijo el anciano. Parecía preocupado–. Pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer y tu hermano está actuando tal y como exige el código de honor.

(********************************************************************************)

Gracias amigas por su comentarios y ánimos para seguir subiendo los capítulos de esta obra medio chistosa jejejejejejejeje, gracia a:

Mimi

CyT

Jan

La fantasmita

Ivett

Sharon de cullen

Espero sus comentarios para seguirme aimando, les dejo los capis 9,10 y 11 por esta semana


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

– Dímelo todo, Dorothy, palabra por palabra. No quiero que me ocultes nada –le pidió Candy a su criada. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, una estancia decorada en tonos claros y con muebles de caoba. La cama tenía un enorme dosel y los cojines llevaban bordadas con hilos de color rojo las iniciales de Candy .

– ¿Está segura, señorita Candy? Algunas cosas son un poco duras –le reconoció Dorothy. Candy enderezó la espalda, como un gato que recibe un sobresalto. Estaba sentada en la cama y su criada de pie, a su lado.

–Aunque sea duro, quiero saberlo…

–Está bien –Dorothy se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. Se había escondido, por orden de su ama, entre los cortinones de la sala principal de la plantación de los Andley y permaneció allí por espacio de media hora, hasta que el señor Andley y su hijo Albert se encerraron para conversar sobre los detalles del próximo enlace de Candy –. El señorito Albert le dijo al amo que el señor Grandchester no quería casarse con usted de ninguna de las maneras y que fue muy difícil convencerle pues…, pues él aseguraba que usted no le gustaba nada de nada y que tampoco le había hecho nada indecente dentro del carruaje, así que no entendía por qué debían casarse. El señorito Albert le dijo también al amo que había tenido que retar a duelo al señor Grandchester y que este, sabiendo que era superior a Albert, había optado por casarse con usted ya que la otra opción era matar a su hermano, que es su mejor amigo.

– ¿Y mi padre qué dijo? –preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz. Su orgullo, hasta su dignidad, habían sido pisoteadas por aquel maldito hombre, Terry Grandchester. ¡Si ella fuese más valiente y no tuviese sobre sus hombros el honor de toda la familia, se negaría a casarse con él, le escupiría a la cara que prefería permanecer soltera y deshonrada que plantearse siquiera una boda con semejante hombre miserable y poco caballero! ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla así, a ella, que tenía a sus pies a todos los caballeros del condado?– ¿Papá no dijo nada contra el señor Grandchester?

–No, señorita, él sólo suspiró aliviado cuando supo que el señor Grandchester al fin había accedido a casarse con usted – le explicó Dorothy. De modo que a nadie le importaba el orgullo herido de ella, su dignidad pisoteada. Aquel maldito hombre se había atrevido a insultarla de la peor manera imaginable y nadie había reparado en eso, sólo en el hecho de que tenían que casarse.

Todo Charleston estaría riéndose de ella, pues sabrían que Terry Grandchester no quería casarse. ¡Su hermano era el culpable de todo! ¡Si él no la hubiese dejado sola por ir a visitar a una de sus mujerzuelas, nada de aquello habría ocurrido! ¡Era su hermano quien debía solucionarlo todo, retar a un duelo a Terry Grandchester y matarlo, sí, matarlo, meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja… Candy hundió la cabeza entre los almohadones de su cama y comenzó a sollozar.

–No se preocupe, señorita Candy. Ahora él no la quiere, pero podrá hacer que la quiera y… – Dorothy trataba de animarla.

– ¡Yo no quiero que me quiera! ¡Yo sólo quiero que se muera! – De pronto se dio cuenta de que si se moría sin casarse con ella, la deshonra la perseguiría toda la vida–. ¡Yo sólo quiero que se case conmigo y que acto seguido se muera, allí mismo, en la iglesia! – a Dorothy la actitud de Candy le estaba pareciendo cómica. Iba a casarse con un hombre muy atractivo, no creía que fuese tan difícil para ella hacer del matrimonio algo placentero para ambos


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Karen Clais era la dueña del burdel más elegante de Charleston. Sólo los caballeros más destacados podían acceder a él. Karen había elegido un nombre español y un apellido francés para dar un aire más exótico a su personalidad. En realidad se llamaba Nelly Wilson y era de Wichita, pero la leyenda decía que era hija de un francés y una española y que había nacido en París.

Era una mujer llamativa, más atractiva que hermosa y con el cabello teñido de rojo. Conocía a Terry Grandchester desde hacía bastantes años, antes incluso de que él hubiera pasado aquella larga temporada en el norte, entre los yanquis. Al principio fueron amantes. Mejor dicho: había entre ellos una relación comercial. Terry pagaba por los servicios de Karen, pero ella cometió el error de encapricharse de él y jugó mal sus cartas. Le dijo que, como madame, ya no iba a seguir acostándose con clientes. Creyó que él insistiría y su relación daría un paso más allá, pero Terry se mostró comprensivo y comenzó a pagar por los servicios de cualquiera de las otras muchachas. Karen se arrepentía, pues Terry era un magnífico amante, pero ya era tarde para volverse atrás. Sufrió un poco al principio, pero acabó por conformarse con aquella relación amistosa que tenían y nunca perdió la esperanza de que él volviera a intentar acostarse con ella.

El burdel se llamaba "París Dorado" y los hombres iban principalmente para acostarse con las muchachas, pero no sólo para eso: jugaban a las cartas y al billar, bebían, hablaban, incluso se cerraban negocios. Terry Grandchester bebía un whisky en uno de los salones acompañado por Karen. La decoración era un tanto exagerada: terciopelos de color rojo por todas partes y lámparas doradas.

–No pongas esa cara tan larga, te casas con la mujer más codiciada de la ciudad –dijo Karen, estudiando las reacciones de Terry , pues temía que él acabara por encapricharse de Candy y no volviera a pisar el burdel.

–Es una lástima que no se case con ella uno de esos pretendientes que tanto la codician – refunfuñó él.

–Oh, no conseguirás que sienta lástima por ti. Te casas con una muchacha hermosa que además es hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Carolina del Sur.

Cualquiera de los caballeros que hay aquí ahora mismo se cambiaría por ti sin dudarlo –le dijo Karen y echó un vistazo a lo que se veía a través de la puerta entreabierta: las muchachas yendo y viniendo y los clientes persiguiéndolas.

–Importa poco quién es ella o cómo es. Lo que importa es que me veo obligado a casarme y nunca he querido casarme. Menos aún con Candy Andley – Terry encendió un puro y su rostro reflejaba un cierto aire entre el enfado y la despreocupación.

–Tú no eres de los que hacen las cosas por obligación, querido –la sonrisa de ella mostraba unos dientes blanquísimos.

–No sigas por ese camino, Karen. Acabo de irme de mi casa porque mi hermana trataba de hacerme creer que a mí me interesa la señorita Andley y nada más lejos de la realidad –en el semblante de él ya se reflejaba cierto fastidio.

–Conviene que sepas que a lo largo de estos días son muchos los caballeros que se han pasado por aquí lloriqueando por la que va a ser tu esposa. Jamás he visto a una joven con tantos y tan devotos pretendientes. Pobrecilla –

Karen lo decía de corazón–, con tantos hombres adorándola y tiene la mala suerte de casarse con uno que la ignora completamente.

–A ella no creo que le importe lo más mínimo, Karen. Vive en un mundo distinto al nuestro. Mientras pueda ir a fiestas y estrenar vestidos, dudo que se dé cuenta de que yo la ignoro –explicó Terry con el convencimiento absoluto de que Candy era una idiota incapaz de darse cuenta de nada.

– ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas de la que va a ser tu esposa? No acabo de creérmelo, Terry. Si ella fuera tan estúpida como dices, nada en este mundo te obligaría a casarte con ella, ni siquiera el hecho de que sea la hermana de tu mejor amigo –Karen estaba insistente aquella tarde y Terry, demasiado fastidiado tras la conversación con su hermana como para aguantarla. Se levantó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza tratando de ser humorístico y se marchó del burdel.

Estaba harto de que todo el mundo quisiera obligarlo a pensar diferente de Candy, como si él fuese un pobre bobo que no supiera qué sentir o qué pensar con respecto a la muchacha. Tal vez fuese el sueño dorado de todos aquellos pretendientes imberbes, pero desde luego no era el suyo. Se alejaba muchísimo del tipo de mujer que a él le resultaría tentadora y atractiva. Se alejaba tanto, que Terry creía imposible que nunca pudiese despertar en él un solo sentimiento positivo.


	12. Capitulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

El comedor de los Andley estaba especialmente engalanado para la ocasión. Aquella cena era una especie de petición de mano, si podía llamarse así les hizo ninguna gracia, ni a Candy ni a Terry, pero se encaminaron hacia el lugar que les indicaron.

La noche era agradable. No hacía demasiado calor y había una suave brisa. Desde la terraza se percibía el olor a flores procedente del jardín. Una inmensa luna llena iluminaba el cielo. Candy pensó que sería una noche de compromiso perfecta si ellos estuvieran enamorados. Eso es lo que fallaba: el amor, un sentimiento que ella nunca podría experimentar, pues no amaba al que sería su marido y tampoco podría enamorarse de otro una vez casada. Suspiró inconscientemente y Terry lo percibió.

–Imagino que echarás esto de menos cuando te vayas –le dijo, malinterpretando su suspiro. Se refería a que, tras la boda, vivirían en la casa que los Grandchester tenían en el centro de Charleston. Ella dejaría la vida campestre en Las Magnolias para vivir una urbana. El viejo señor Grandchester había dicho que, con el tiempo, Terry construiría una casa para ellos solos, pues unos recién casados no deben vivir rodeados de tantos parientes: el padre y los dos hermanos de Terry, Marie y Richard Jr., el primogénito.

–Sí –respondió ella con sequedad. Respiró profundamente y cruzó los brazos. La brisa nocturna había hecho que se le erizara la piel. Se instaló el silencio entre ellos y Terry se negó a sacar un nuevo tema de conversación.

Bastante amable había sido ya. Vio cómo Candy miraba hacia el interior de la casa y, tras comprobar que su madre estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para no oírlos, le dijo:

–No hace falta que finja. Sé muy bien que lo último que le interesa es hablar conmigo. Como tampoco yo tengo el más mínimo interés en hablar con usted, permanezcamos aquí en silencio sin molestarnos –Terry no creía que pudiera ser cierto que aquella muchacha descarada le estuviera mandando callar.

–No se preocupe, señorita Andley. Si le ha molestado mi intento de ser amable, le ruego que me perdone. Nunca más volveré a intentarlo. Ahora simplemente seré con usted como me apetece ser –dicho lo cual, se alejó de ella dejándola sola en la terraza. Candy imaginó que iría al salón, con el resto de caballeros. Ella fingiría un dolor de cabeza y se iría pronto a la cama. Sabía que iba a costarle horrores contener las lágrimas hasta llegar a su cuarto.


	13. Capitulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Los días previos a la boda fueron una auténtica locura. La señora Andley envió a Dorothy a la casa de los Grandchester para comprobar que las cosas de su hija se instalaban de acuerdo a sus indicaciones, pero como no se fiaba totalmente de la joven esclava, ordenó que la acompañara Emily, su propia doncella. "La habitación de la señorita Candy es maravillosa, muy grande y con unos muebles muy bonitos. Todo está listo, la ropa en los armarios, los objetos de aseo personal, el camisón de la noche de bodas y la grasa de oca", dijo Emily, hablando más de la cuenta, lo cual le valió una buena reprimenda por parte de su ama.

– ¿Grasa de oca? ¿Y para qué voy a necesitarla en mi noche de bodas? – quiso saber Candy. La expresión de su madre fue de susto y vergüenza, lo que le hizo pensar a la joven que nada bueno le depararía esa primera noche de casada.

–Esos no son temas para hablar con una madre, querida. Sabrás las cosas cuando haya que saberlas. Lo importante es que tu marido sepa para qué sirve la grasa de oca, no tú –contestó Elizabeth Andley con la mirada fija en el bordado de flores que estaba realizando, un poco sonrojada.

Cuando, más tarde, Candy se encontró sola en su cuarto con Dorothy, la esclava le contó lo que había podido descubrir.

–Dice Emily que la primera vez duele muchísimo y que la grasa de oca se unta en… en… bueno, ahí –señaló con el dedo el lugar entre las piernas– para que sea más fácil, pero que aun así… Te han dejado una botella de whisky escondida debajo de la cama y como tú entrarás al cuarto antes que él, podrás beberte un buen vaso. Emily dice que te lo bebas de un trago, sin pensar, y así todo será más llevadero.

– ¿Tan horrible y doloroso es? –preguntó Candy compungida.

– No lo sé, yo nunca lo he hecho, señorita.

–Oh, por Dios… –la joven no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Estaba aterrorizada, especialmente porque pensaba que Terry Grandchester disfrutaría de lo lindo haciéndole daño, ya que no era más que un desalmado. Esa tarde venía la modista para hacerle la última prueba del vestido y Candy no deseaba otra cosa que dormirse y despertarse la mañana siguiente a su boda.

Su madre, Dorothy y el resto de las criadas no pudieron contener las lágrimas al verla vestida de novia y eso que el vestido, según la modista, aún no estaba completamente listo. Faltaba coser el cinturón de incrustaciones de cristal.

"En Charleston no se ha visto nunca un vestido más bonito que este", dijo Mimi Olsen, la modista, y sabía lo que decía pues ella era la encargada de hacer los vestidos de novia de todas las señoritas de la ciudad. Se habían utilizado once varas de seda para confeccionar la falda, que caerían en cascada sobre el miriñaque más enorme que se había visto nunca en Carolina del Sur. "Puede que se case para tapar una deshonra", había dicho el señor Andley, "pero la boda será tan escandalosamente cara que haremos olvidar ese pequeño detalle a todo Charleston".

Dos noches antes de la boda, Terry Grandchester había sido invitado a cenar nuevamente en casa de los Andley y asistió sin demasiado entusiasmo. Llegó a caballo, desde la ciudad, y vino acompañado de sus tres perros de caza, tal y como era costumbre entre los terratenientes del sur, que no se movían sin su caballo y sus perros. Candy lo vio llegar desde la ventana de su habitación y cuando apareció por el recodo del camino se le encogió algo en el pecho. Era tan alto y le quedaban tan bien los pantalones de montar y aquella chaqueta larga color burdeos. ¡Maldito Terry ! Ojalá fuese horrorosamente feo.

Cuando bajó por la escalera de caracol, George, el mayordomo, ya había abierto la puerta y sus padres y su hermano saludaban a Terry. Ella se unió al saludo y recibió el seco besamanos de costumbre, pero al enderezarse él de nuevo, su mirada y la de Terry se cruzaron un instante y ella contuvo la respiración. ¡Él parecía tan enfadado!, pero ella no había hecho nada para enfadarlo. No había hecho nada… aún.

Terry Grandchester se puso furioso en cuanto vio bajar a Candy por las escaleras. Aquella era una ocasión normal y corriente y ella se había vestido como si fuese a un baile de etiqueta. ¿Acaso creía aquella muchachita que por lucir hermosa él iba a caer a sus pies? Llevaba el pelo suelto, rubio, ondulado y sedoso. Le llegaba por los hombros y lo había sujetado con una cinta violeta que hacía juego con el estampado floral del vestido.

El escote dejaba ver una piel blanquísima y su talle no era mucho mayor que el musculoso antebrazo del propio Terry. Si él no supiera cómo era ella, hubiera caído subyugado ante aquella visión encantadora. Pero sabía cómo era, de manera que por muy bonita que se vistiese, él no caería en sus redes.

Cuando salieron solos a la terraza, tras la cena, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Esta vez, la madre de Candy ni siquiera los vigilaba. Terry fumaba un puro y parecía realmente enfadado. Harta de ese juego, ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, armándose de valor, pues temía su mirada dura y cruel, y le preguntó:

–¿Siempre es usted tan terriblemente maleducado? Tiene la rara cualidad de hacer que el que está a su lado se sienta incómodo. Dígame, ¿es siempre así? – ella, cuya estatura no superaba el metro cincuenta y cinco centímetros, lo miraba desafiante, con su barbilla alzada. La luz que se filtraba a través de los cristales la favorecía. Sus ojos brillaban, verdes y furiosos, y Terry se maldijo por encontrarla tan bonita.

–Sólo soy desagradable cuando la compañía me desagrada –dijo él con una mueca entraña en los labios.

–Oh, bueno, pero eso tiene fácil solución –le respondió ella, y dio media vuelta para alejarse de él. Terry la tomó de la muñeca para impedir que se fuera y ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

–¿Te gusta tener la última palabra, verdad? Pues no creas que te voy a permitir que me dejes plantado con dos palmos de narices –le dijo él desde tan cerca que ella pudo percibir el olor de su colonia. Se dio cuenta de que la tuteaba y, por algún extraño motivo, eso hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

–Sólo quería evitarle la causa de su mal humor. Si mi presencia es la que lo pone en ese estado, es muy fácil: me voy –dijo ella, altanera–. ¿O es que se cree que me muero por compartir la velada con usted? –la mirada de él se volvió oblicua y su sonrisa no era más que una mueca cínica.

–Pues te espera una larga condena… Deberás compartir conmigo todas las veladas del resto de nuestra vida –murmuró él, más cerca de ella de lo que se consideraba decente. La joven empezó a respirar con dificultad.

–Apártese de mí o gritaré –le comunicó Candy furiosa. Él, para ponerla a prueba, dio un paso y se acercó más aún. Inclinó la cabeza como si fuese a besarla.

–Vamos, grita –le dijo él. Candy se dio cuenta de que la ponía a prueba y de que si claudicaba, habría perdido terreno con él, que nunca más se tomaría en serio sus amenazas, de modo que decidió gritar, pero algo debió de ver Terry en ella, la determinación de llevar a cabo lo que dijo que haría, pues la mano de él le tapó la boca de inmediato y el grito murió en la garganta de la joven. Él frunció el ceño, como si no se creyera que ella iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Estuvo así, con la mano sobre su boca, más tiempo del necesario. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Candy estrechada contra su cuerpo y la asía fuertemente por el talle. La soltó entonces, apartándose de ella como si su contacto quemara.

–No eres un caballero –dijo ella, tuteándolo por primera vez–. Te comportas peor que los jornaleros del campo. Espero que no seas así de brusco en… –ella había pensado en alto y quiso morirse de la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta del tema que había sacado a la luz. Él la miró, comprendiendo a qué se refería, y soltó una carcajada que hizo que Candy se sintiera más ridícula de lo que ya se sentía.

–De modo que la jovenzuela piensa en la noche de bodas, ¿eh? –volvió a soltar una carcajada–. Apuesto a que te han contado cosas horribles, te habrán dicho que es un martirio, que el dolor es insoportable… –él vio el rostro compungido de la joven y se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que le habían contado.

–Un caballero no habla de esos temas en presencia de una dama. Eres un libertino, un bárbaro, un… –ella se calló al escucharlo nuevamente reír.

–El tema lo sacaste tú, querida –le recordó Terry . Ella ahogó una exclamación.

–Imagino que te estás divirtiendo con esto, ¿verdad? Encuentras un placer especial en hacerme sentir mal. No entiendo por qué me odias. Yo no te he hecho nada. También tú a mí me resultas insoportable, pero no por eso trato de hacerte sentir mal, en cambio tú… –la mirada de él se volvió tan turbia y amenazadora que ella dejó de hablar.

Cuando Terry la escuchó decir que él le resultaba insoportable, algo se removió en su interior, una furia ciega y salvaje. ¿Que no lo soportaba? Maldita sea, si había consentido aquel matrimonio para limpiar el honor de la muchacha, un honor que ni siquiera había mancillado de verdad.


	14. Capitulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

– ¿Qué te ha pasado en los nudillos? –preguntó Marie Grandchester a su hermano. Él se los miró sin darle demasiada importancia.

– Nada. Un pequeño golpe –Terry la miró. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde y el cabello negro recogido con una sencilla cinta–. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me acompañes en un día como hoy – Marie había accedido a asistir a la boda de su hermano, por eso se celebraría en los jardines de la casa de los Grandchester, pues sería más difícil y humillante para ella que la llevasen en brazos hasta la iglesia. El Tío Henry era quien iba a depositarla en su silla antes de que llegaran los invitados.

–Por ti lo que sea, hermanito, ya lo sabes –el rostro de la joven reflejaba preocupación. Su hermano se mostraba como un bloque de hielo y ella sabía que era lo suficientemente testarudo como para mantener esa actitud ante su matrimonio durante meses. Con lo fácil que sería admitir que Candy le gustaba, a pesar de todo, y si la muchacha se mostraba esquiva, él sabría cómo conquistarla, pero aquel maldito orgullo le impedía hacer las cosas bien.

Terry nunca olvidaría que Candy había coqueteado con el joven Brower delante de sus narices después de haber coqueteado con él. Fingía que no lo recordaba, pero Marie estaba segura de que recordaba el episodio a la perfección y de que era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía comportarse de aquella manera absurda. Tío Henry, un mulato enorme de casi sesenta años, pero la mentalidad de un niño pequeño, llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Marie y asomó su blanca y rizosa cabeza para preguntar con una enorme sonrisa si ya podía bajarla al jardín.

–Claro, Tío Henry. Estoy lista –el hombretón la tomó en brazos como si Marie no pesara más que una pluma y la bajó por la escalera de caracol con sumo cuidado, cruzó el hall, salió al jardín hermosamente decorado con hileras de sillas blancas, adornadas con gladiolos, formando un improvisado pasillo hasta el altar y sentó a la joven en el lugar de honor, muy cerca de la pérgola bajo la cual se darían el "sí, quiero" su hermano y Candy.

El vestido de Marie era de un hermoso estampado en tonos verdes y su miriñaque, especialmente confeccionado para ella, era mucho más pequeño de lo habitual para que fuese más fácil estar sentada y ser llevada en brazos, ya que los enormes miriñaques que estaban de moda en la época imposibilitaban que nadie se acercase a las muchachas a menos de medio metro (se dice que la función primordial de tal moda era hacer imposible que los caballeros se acercasen más de lo que requería la decencia).

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar pasadas las once de la mañana y fueron entrando al jardín y ocupando los diferentes asientos tras ser recibidos por los tres hombres de la casa: Richard Grandchester, Richard hijo y Terry. Todos esos invitados se acercaban a saludar a Marie con mucho cariño, pero esas muestras le parecían a la joven más de lástima que de otra cosa y la hacían sentirse mal, con deseos de que la boda finalizara y poder refugiarse, o mejor dicho: esconderse, en su cuarto.


	15. Capitulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Todo estaba listo para la entrada de la novia. La buena sociedad de Charleston esperaba ansiosa la aparición de la señorita Andley, la joven más codiciada y con más pretendientes del condado, la protagonista del último gran escándalo, aquella niña mimada de la ciudad que se había visto envuelta en una situación extremadamente comprometida con uno de los jóvenes más disolutos de Carolina del Sur: el señor Grandchester, aquel hombre que tantos recelos levantaba por haber vivido largo tiempo en el norte, entre los yanquis.

Terry iba vestido de oscuro, impresionante con su traje, que lo hacía parecer más alto y atlético. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, pues sabían lo mucho que les había costado a los Andley convencerlo de que se casara con Candy. El rostro de él era duro e inexpresivo, pero cuando la vio entrar vestida de novia no pudo más que abrir la boca, asombrado.

De hecho, los invitados de las primeras filas supieron que la novia había salido al jardín antes de que sonara la música de los violines, y lo supieron por el murmullo de admiración de los primeros que la vieron. Terry se dio entonces la vuelta y vio aquella aparición cubierta de metros de seda blanca, con un miriñaque que la hacía parecer una muñeca y el hermoso pelo rubio recogido, lo que hacía posible ver el cuello esbelto, elegante y muy sensual.

Su padre la condujo hasta el altar y el que iba a ser su marido no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, en cambio Candy no se veía capaz de mirarlo frente a frente. Saber lo que él pensaba era más de lo que su orgullo podía soportar. Casarse con alguien que la tenía en tan baja consideración y que incluso días antes de la boda declaraba que había demasiadas mujeres bonitas y complacientes en el mundo como para reparar en ella era algo que le arañaba el pecho como las zarpas de un tigre. Se fijó en los invitados y observó los rostros apagados de algunos de sus pretendientes, los que de verdad sentían por ella algo más que un simple hechizo pasajero.

También vio alguna mirada de envidia en las muchachas que admiraban su vestido y después vio aquella otra mirada, una mirada que no supo descifrar: la mirada de Elisa Leagan, oscura, rencorosa, fija en ella como la de un ave rapaz en su futura presa.

Llegó entonces a la altura de Terry, que recibió su mano, ofrecida por el señor Andley, y el resto de la ceremonia se desarrolló como una nebulosa en el recuerdo de la joven. No supo cómo fue capaz de asentir en los momentos en los que tenía que hacerlo, ni cómo pudo evitar salir huyendo de allí, que es lo que realmente deseaba hacer, pero la realidad es que cuando quiso darse cuento el reverendo los declaraba marido y mujer y los aplausos comenzaron a sonar a sus espaldas.

Recordaba todas las bodas a las que había ido. El novio siempre daba un cándido beso en la frente de la contrayente en ese instante. Terry también cumplió con ese requisito, como con todos los demás, pero lo hizo con una frialdad que llevó a Candy casi hasta el llanto.

–¿Te has fijado en Candy? –le preguntó Susana Marlow a Elisa Leagan –. Está emocionada. ¿Crees que se habrá enamorado de él? –Elisa Leagan no pudo evitar un gesto de desprecio al responder.

–No sé si ella estará enamorada, pero desde luego él preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que aquí, eso es evidente –dejo ella con muy mal humor. Había estado a punto de no asistir a la boda, le resultaba insoportable imaginarse a Terry casado con otra mujer, pero si además esa otra mujer era Candy Andley, el dolor se intensificaba y se unía a la rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella… Ella, que podía tener a todos los hombres del condado? ¿Por qué Terry tuvo que rescatarla del accidente del carruaje y comprometerla?


	16. Capitulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Todo transcurrió como en un sueño. Candy nunca lograría recordar con exactitud cómo había sido su boda, pues sólo su cuerpo estaba presente en la ceremonia, el banquete y el baile posterior. Su cerebro, su corazón y su alma estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Lo que sí recordaba es que cuando la estaban ayudando a vestirse varias de las esclavas de la familia, su madre le había preguntado: "¿Estás contenta?" y a ella le había parecido un insulto aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que no era feliz. Por supuesto que no estaba contenta.

Todos la tenían por una pobre idiota que sólo con llevar un vestido bonito alcanzaba el cielo, como si nada en el mundo importase aparte de eso, como si ella no tuviese cerebro para nada más. ¿Por qué opinaban así? ¿Acaso les había dado motivos para que tuviesen una opinión tan pobre de ella? Su madre había creído que aquel impresionante vestido borraría todo lo demás: el hecho de que su hija fuese la primera de la familia en ser el centro de un escándalo o que casi habían tenido que suplicarle a Terry Grandchester que se casara con ella.

Todo Charleston lo sabía y no había vestido, por hermoso que éste fuera, capaz de borrar todo eso, pero no se atrevió a decírselo a su madre. No quería preocuparla. Asintió sin mirarla, para que no descubriera que estaba mintiendo.

–¿Sabes por qué te llamamos Candy? –le preguntó su madre. La joven lo sabía, pues ya se lo habían explicado miles de veces, pero su madre no esperaba una respuesta por su parte, sólo quería contar su historia otra vez–. Te llamamos Candy porque en francés significa "amada" y cuando tu padre te vio recién nacida, tan pequeña y tan bonita, con esos enormes ojos verdes, pensó que serías perseguida y amada por todos los jóvenes del condado, tal y como después ocurrió. "Amada", pensamos entonces… ¡Qué bonito nombre!, y más bonito aún en francés, en nuestra lengua –Candy no quiso decirle que el francés no era su lengua, pues ella solo conocía alguna que otra palabra. Su madre continuó hablando–. Serás amada, hija mía. Tal vez él no te ame hoy, ni te ame mañana, pero te amará.

No podrá evitarlo por más que luche contra ello, y es un hombre muy testarudo. Luchará hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero te amará. Confía en mí. He visto cómo te mira… – la joven si fijó en su madre. Elizabeth Adley era una mujer extremadamente dulce y sensible, parecía que era inocente hasta el extremo de no darse cuenta de la mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, pero tal vez eso no fuera así: tal vez sí se diera cuenta de muchas cosas y simplemente se hiciera la despistada. Había comprendido, por ejemplo, que el gran pesar de su hija era casarse con un hombre que no la amaba y al que ella no amaba, pues había sido cortejada por decenas de caballeros y siempre imaginó para sí misma una boda de ensueño con una especie de príncipe azul que la adorase. Las circunstancias, en cambio, la habían llevado a aquella situación.

En esto pensaba Candy cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar el vals y Terry la tomó de la mano para llevarla al centro de la pista que habían improvisado en los jardines de la casa familiar. Candy, qué ironía de nombre. Su madre aseguraba que algún día sería amada, pero a ella esa ilusión le pareció un imposible.

Nunca nadie la amaría de verdad, quizás la amara de lejos, pero sin la posibilidad de acercarse a ella, pues estaba casada con un hombre que la despreciaba y ese era el sentimiento con el que debería vivir el resto de su vida: el desprecio de su marido. Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir la fuerte mano de Terry asiéndola por el talle y acercándola a él de manera casi indecente. Los ojos de las damas que observaban a la pareja se abrieron desmesuradamente y algún que otro caballero un tanto libertino mostró una sonrisa comprensiva: ¿quién, si estuviese en el lugar de Edward, no estrecharía contra sí a aquella deliciosa criatura más allá de los límites de la decencia?

Candy trató de alejarse de él, pero no pudo pues la firmeza de los brazos de Terry la tenían sujeta con fuerza. "Sé que has encargado el miriñaque más enorme de todo Charleston para que me mantenga lejos de ti, pero conviene que sepas que nada de lo que hagas me mantendrá lejos si lo que quiero es estar cerca", le susurró él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. El cuerpo de ella tembló entre sus brazos. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por Candy en esos momentos, aunque se despreciaba por ello. Aquella muchachita se engalanaba con la clara intención de atraerlo y manipularlo, como hacía con todos sus pretendientes, y él era tan imbécil de caer en su juego y no poder evitar aquella maldita atracción. Pero lucharía contra ella, lo haría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Él no sería uno más de los títeres de Candy.

–Haz lo que te plazca –dijo ella con un tono derrotado que a él le extrañó.

Estaba cansada, sólo quería que todo terminara de una vez, dejar de ser el centro de atención. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto fingir una sonrisa constante. Vio el ceño fruncido de él, incluso en medio de aquella tristeza, y del malestar, y del deseo de desaparecer de la fiesta, él la hacía temblar como ningún otro hombre antes y se odió a sí misma por ello. ¡Debía detestarlo tanto como él la detestaba a ella y no dejarse llevar por su atractivo viril! Sus labios comenzaron a hormiguear en el mismo instante en que Terry posó sus ojos en ellos. Se sonrojó intensamente y dio un pequeño traspiés, pero él, como experto bailarín, salvó la situación asiéndola tan fuerte contra su pecho que notó la respiración entrecortada de la joven.

–Por supuesto que lo haré… y no falta demasiado para ello. Quién sabe, tal vez a ti también te plazca –le respondió él, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, fríos y duros como el hielo mientras la observaba. Candy bajó la mirada y fingió no comprender las implicaciones de aquel comentario. A ella nunca le placería nada de lo que él le hiciese en la cama. Era bien sabido que sólo las mujerzuelas disfrutaban en tales circunstancias. Las damas, jamás.


	17. Capitulo 17 La noche de bodas

**CAPÍTULO 17**

** La Noche de Bodas**

Habían sido necesarias dos criadas, además de Dorothy, para ayudarla a quitarse el hermoso vestido de novia. El camisón que se puso después era de seda blanca, bordado por las monjas del convento de Santa Catalina. Era tan liviano que se sentía desnuda con él y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sentada frente al tocador, mientras Dorothy cepillaba cien veces su rubio cabello, Candy observó su rostro. Aquel brillo alegre y juvenil que siempre la caracterizó había desaparecido. Estaba ojerosa y triste. Nunca se había visto tan poco bonita como aquella noche.

–Es hora de que me vaya, señorita Candy… Perdón, quise decir señora Candy –murmuró Dorothy–. El señor Grandchester estará a punto de…

–¿Dónde dejó Emily la botella de licor? –preguntó la joven sin permitir que la criada terminara de hablar.

–Debajo de la cama –Dorothy frunció los labios, como siempre que algo la disgustaba, y aquello la disgustaba profundamente: ver a Candy tan derrotada y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

–Ya puedes irte, entonces –dijo con un hilo de voz. Levantó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza–. No te preocupes por mí. Todas las mujeres pasan por esto y ninguna se ha muerto, que yo sepa. No puede ser tan terrible –la esclava dio varios pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Es un hombre muy guapo –se atrevió a comentarle a Candy– y usted siempre ha sido capaz de conseguir de los jóvenes cualquier cosa.

–Esta vez es distinto. Esta vez… –la voz se le quebró y no fue capaz de explicar por qué esa vez era distinto. Tal vez ni siquiera ella misma supiera por qué en aquella ocasión todo era tan distinto, ni qué hacía que Terry Grandchester fuera tan condenadamente diferente a todos los hombres con los que había tratado.

Cuando Dorothy salió del cuarto, Candy aún seguía sentada ante el tocador y miró la estancia a través del espejo. No se podía negar que aquellos Grandchester tenían buen gusto. Los muebles eran de caoba, macizos y hermosamente tallados, traídos desde Francia en la época de Pierre Grandchester, el abuelo de Terry, la cama era tan enorme que hacía que su cama, en la casa de sus padres, pareciera la de una niña.

Se dirigió hacia ella y se agachó buscando la botella de licor. La encontró detrás de una de las patas traseras. Emily había dicho que diera un trago largo, que eso lo haría todo más llevadero. La abrió y olió el licor. Era nauseabundo, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y dio un buen trago. El licor le quemó la garganta y la hizo toser. Se sentó en el tocador, esperando sentir algo diferente, nunca antes se había emborrachado, pero se encontraba perfectamente normal, de modo que dio varios tragos más al licor.

Cuando Terry entró en el cuarto, Candy ya comenzaba a sentirse bastante mareada. Seguía en al tocador y lo vio a través del espejo. "Dios mío", pensó en medio de la nebulosa que el alcohol le provocaba, "ha llegado el momento", y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Terry se quitó la levita negra y la corbata sin decir una palabra. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y entonces reparó en Candy.

La joven tenía la mirada fija en el vello del pecho masculino y los labios de él esbozaron una sonrisa de crápula conocedor de las mujeres. Ella lo detestaba, se lo había dicho, pero también sentía curiosidad. La forma en la que lo miraba era una muestra de ello. ¿Podía despreciarse algo que de manera puntual también nos resultase deseable? Terry había llegado a la conclusión de que sí, pues Candy y él no se soportaban, pero en ese preciso instante él la deseaba y si todos sus sentidos no le estaban engañando, la joven también sentía algo muy similar al deseo cuando lo miraba. La camisa blanca de él cayó al suelo.

Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas negras y cuando sólo lo cubría el pantalón, se dirigió a su esposa, que lo miraba sonrojada. Candy no sabía si la culpa la tenía el alcohol o el hecho de que, al fin y al cabo, ella quizás no era una dama, a pesar de los trabajos de su madre y su nodriza Portia, muerta meses atrás. Tal vez una mezcla de ambos, alcohol y desvergüenza, era lo que le impedía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Terry.

La sensación de ansiedad aumentó al verlo acercarse, tomarla del talle y levantarla en volandas hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron frente a frente. Él notó de inmediato el terrible olor a licor que emanaba de la joven. Frunció la boca, enfadado.

–¿Has bebido? –preguntó tontamente, pues sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa. No esperó las palabras de la joven–. ¿Tan insoportable te resulta estar conmigo?

–No te deseo más de lo que tú me deseas a mí –contestó ella, repitiendo las palabras que Terry le había dicho dos días atrás. Se notaba que los párpados le pesaban.

–Eso es lo que te dijeron que hicieras, ¿no es cierto? Te dijeron que bebieras para poder tolerar a tu esposo en el lecho… ¡Qué sufridas sois las damas sureñas! –murmuró él con desprecio y furia en la voz. Terry miró a Candy y dudó que la joven pudiera mantenerse en pie si él la soltaba–. ¡Despierta! –le dijo zarandeándola con suavidad, pues ella había cerrado los ojos por espacio de unos segundos.

La muchacha parpadeó con desgana y, para sacarla de ese estado de adormecimiento, él dejó de sujetarla en vilo, apoyó los pies de ella en el suelo, inclinó la cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones de la joven entre los dientes, por encima del camisón. Lo mordisqueó delicadamente. Eso provocó la reacción esperada: Candy abrió los ojos, desorbitados, y se retorció para apartarse de él.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó con un chillido. Terry no respondió.

Miró sus labios durante un segundo y de inmediato la besó. La joven se resistió al beso, pegaba con los puños en el pecho de su marido tratando de apartarlo. El beso era duro, sin un solo ápice de ternura. Sintió que la tomaban en brazos y la depositaban sobre la cama, todo ello sin que los crueles labios de él le dieran una tregua. El alcohol hacía que sus movimientos fuesen lentos y desacompasados y casi no se dio ni cuenta del momento en el que Terry se tumbó sobre ella, inmovilizándola, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. "Quieres no sentir, pero maldita sea, te obligaré a que sientas".

La fuerza del hombre era algo contra lo que ella no podía luchar. Dejó de resistirse, se mordió el labio para que no temblara y trató de controlar el llanto. La nube de alcohol sobre su cabeza le impidió refrenar la lengua e hizo lo que juró que no haría: suplicarle a Terry–. No me hagas daño… Por favor.

Antes de escuchar sus palabras, él ya había notado el cambio en la actitud de Candy. No se había relajado, no se dejaba llevar. No era eso. Su cuerpo estaba en una laxitud dolorosa, rendido, quizás por el pavor que le provocaba que le hiciera daño. Malditas matronas y malditas criadas, meterles esos miedos a las muchachas en el cuerpo.

–El daño es inevitable. La primera vez siempre duele, pero tendré mucho cuidado –le susurró él al oído. En ese momento no la despreciaba, tampoco era lástima lo que sentía. Por todos los demonios, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, los ojos asustados de Candy, el cuerpo delgado de pequeños pechos y caderas suaves, la boca entreabierta.

Candy sintió los labios de Terry nuevamente sobre los suyos, pero esta vez la delicadeza del contacto hizo que se sorprendiera. El beso fue breve y delicado, casi cariñoso. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. A la joven le daba todo vueltas, como si fuera a desmayarse. A partir der ese momento las cosas ocurrieron sin que ella tuviera mucha conciencia de nada, sólo cuando sintió un dolor punzante que le traspasaba las entrañas supo que había perdido la virginidad. Gritó, pero Terry acalló su queja con un beso. "Ya pasó", le dijo, "ya nunca volverá a doler". Candy creyó distinguir ternura en su voz y se abrazó a él, que la recibió contra su pecho y siguió moviéndose con exquisita lentitud. La joven tenía una sensualidad natural que lo sorprendió y lo dejó embobado, sus movimientos eran torpes e inexpertos, pero logró encenderlo con su cadencia y su entrega.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Candy y él estaban desnudos y con las piernas entrelazadas. La miró fijamente mientras ella aún dormía. Era preciosa, mucho más bonita sin sus vestidos y sus peinados, así, desnuda y con el pelo suelto, sin adornos. Levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero la detuvo en el aire, lo pensó mejor y no la tocó. Él había sido tierno la noche anterior, tan delicado como fue capaz para que la muchacha sufriera lo menos posible.

No había esperado la actitud apasionada de ella, quizás hubiera sido el alcohol el que la había desinhibido, pero de todos modos el alcohol sacaba a la superficie algo que la joven guardaba oculto. Ella era apasionada, pensó Terry mientras la miraba y sentía crecer de nuevo el deseo.

Entonces Candy abrió los ojos y trató de tapárselos con las manos, mientras emitía un quejido. Terry sonrió, conteniendo el deseo de besar el pecho desnudo

de la joven que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. La noche anterior había comprobado que sus pechos eran más pequeños que la palma de su mano, tiernos y delicados, y que reaccionaban a su contacto. La joven se había quejado cuando él había dejado de acariciarlos y había arqueado la espalda pidiéndole sin palabras que siguiera. Se moriría de vergüenza cuando lo recordase y eso hizo que la sonrisa del hombre se ampliara aún más.

–Ese malestar que sientes es la resaca. Es la consecuencia de haber bebido más de la cuenta –dijo él. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, como si no se esperara encontrarlo allí, y de hecho no lo esperaba, pues al despertar no recordaba que se había casado el día anterior. Esos primeros minutos ella seguía siendo Candy Andely, la beldad del condado, la muchacha con cuarenta pretendientes a sus pies, y no la señora Grandchester.

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la claridad, que le hacía daño en los ojos como cuchillas clavándose, y cuando por fin pudo distinguir el rostro risueño de Terry, comprobó algo que la dejó estupefacta… ¡Ambos estaban desnudos, completamente desnudos! Emitió una queja gutural y trató de cubrirse con la sábana ante la mirada divertida de su esposo, que estaba disfrutando al verla mortificada.

–¿Cómo puede resultarte divertido? ¿Me… me desnudaste? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo… así? –ella estaba enfadada, pero sentía más vergüenza que enfado. Se había tapado hasta el cuello con el embozo de la sábana y se alejó todo lo posible de Terry, de modo que cada uno estaba en un extremo de la cama.

–Sí, querida, yo te desnudé, pero recuerdo perfectamente que tú estabas más que encantada con que te desnudara –declaró él con una enorme sonrisa cínica. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y su piel se sonrojó.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… no recuerdo tal cosa –aseguró ella con un hilo de voz, mortificada por las palabras de él y por la duda, pues en realidad no recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, excepto aquel dolor intenso y un sueño bastante recurrente: trotaba con el caballo que le había regalado su padre una Navidad, años atrás, y saltaba la cerca del vecino.

Siempre que emprendía un nuevo camino en su vida tenía ese mismo sueño, quizás porque aquella había sido la primera vez que decidió hacer algo sin pedir permiso a sus padres y logró llegar más lejos que nunca con Púrpura, su caballo español de pelaje negro.

–Sabía que ocurriría esto, que dirías que no recordabas todo lo que no te interesa recordar… Quizás te avergüences, pero en realidad no es nada malo ser tan… apasionada –Candy hubiera deseado borrarle aquella sonrisa cínica de un bofetón. Ella nunca se habría mostrado apasionada con él. ¡Con él, nunca!

–Te equivocas, realmente no lo recuerdo, pero a pesar de no recordarlo, lo que sí sé es que jamás me mostraría apasionada contigo –le espetó ella enfadada.

El rubor aún teñía sus mejillas–. Para tu información, sólo logro recordar el dolor –se ruborizó aún más– y un sueño que tengo muy a menudo.

–¿Un sueño? ¿Qué sueño? –quiso saber él, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Nunca pensó que su noche de bodas sería tan satisfactoria, su joven esposa tan apasionada y el primer amanecer juntos tan divertido. Ella era inocente y resultaba muy fácil encender su furia, mortificarla y hacer que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Candy no era la clase de mujer con la que él había imaginado casarse, no era alguien con quien compartir todos sus pensamientos, aficiones e inquietudes, era una mujer que vivía para estrenar vestidos bonitos, ir a fiestas, pero por Dios que era divertida, aun sin pretenderlo.

–Sueño con Púrpura, un pura sangre negro que me regaló papá por mi decimotercer cumpleaños. Aprendí a montar en él, pero apenas me dejaban dar un trote, por miedo, así que un día me armé de valor, cuando ya me sentía segura, y salí al trote, crucé la plantación, llegué hasta la cerca de la propiedad de los vecinos y la salté, si medir las consecuencias. Fue lo más osado que he hecho en mi vida –nunca la había escuchado hablar durante tanto tiempo.

Su conversación era infantil y llena de mohines y de gestos coquetos que habría practicado mil veces ante un espejo para resultar atractiva, pero esta vez no le molestaba, al contrario: le resultaba muy graciosa y no pudo evitar sonreír–. Muchas veces se repite ese sueño y siento la misma libertad y veo las caras de susto de los Brower cuando me vieron saltar su cerca –la joven se rió, pero el rostro de Terry cambió radicalmente cuando escuchó el apellido Brower. ¿Ella había estado soñando con Anthony Brower mientras él le hacía el amor? ¡Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil de pensar que aquella pequeña sabandija había disfrutado entre sus brazos? Era la segunda vez que anteponía a Brower, la primera había sido el día que la conoció en la hacienda, pero esta vez el asunto era mucho más grave.

¿Mientras hacían el amor ella había soñado con Brower? Candy se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Terry y no supo a qué se debía. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado y para alguien que la consideraba una estúpida debía de ser horrible tener que escuchar sus tonterías durante tanto tiempo.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ella misma estaba comenzando a considerar sus conversaciones como estupideces, contagiada por la opinión que Terry tenía de ella, y se enfadó de manera irracional. Un remolino de odio se le instaló en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que la opinión que él tenía de ella estuviera condicionando la opinión que ella tenía de sí misma?

–Quizás no quieras recordarlo –dijo él furioso de pronto, mientras se levantaba de la cama y Candy podía contemplar su magnífica desnudez con cierto pasmo –, pero anoche fuiste tan apasionada que nadie podría adivinar que eras una dama –ella ahogó un grito y se puso de rodillas en la cama olvidando que estaba desnuda–. Gemiste y te entregaste a mí con un hambre feroz y susurrabas mi nombre con un arrobamiento que bien se podría pensar que me amabas con locura –ella le lanzó la almohada y él la esquivó.

–¡Yo jamás haría eso que dices que he hecho y menos contigo! –él saltó a la cama y quedó tan cerca de ella que la joven comenzó a temblar de furia. Trató de abofetearlo, pero él le agarró la muñeca y la dobló detrás de su espalda. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mano libre.

–No te atrevas a levantarme la mano jamás. Ya me abofeteaste una vez y lo consentí, pero nunca más –el cuerpo de él estaba pegado al suyo y Candy tuvo miedo de que él tratara de hacerle nuevamente el amor, a plena luz del día. Si eso ocurría, ella iba a gritar tan fuerte que hasta el último habitante de la casa creería que Terry la estaba matando.

Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, él la soltó y cruzó desnudo la puerta que separaba el cuarto en el que habían dormido, y que más tarde descubrió que era el suyo, y el cuarto de él. Los padres de Candy siempre habían compartido lecho, por eso a ella le parecía extraña esta decisión de Terry, pero se sintió muy aliviada por no tener que dormir con él cada noche–.

Vístete para bajar a desayunar –le dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo–. Es curioso tu pudor virginal y sureño, tan pronto te avergüenzas de tu desnudez como la muestras con total impudicia. ¿Realmente eres la dama que presumes ser? –fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y completamente desnuda. Su furia le había hecho olvidar ese detalle.

En vez de taparse con las sábanas, tomó de encima de la mesita de noche lo primero que encontró (un jarrón pequeño de porcelana) y se lo lanzó a Terry, pero éste cerró la puerta antes de que le diera y el jarrón se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra la pared. Sólo entonces ella volvió a sentir aquel terrible dolor de cabeza y aquella revoltura en el estómago. Se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a probar el alcohol.


	18. Capitulo 18: Primer dia: Sra Grandcheste

CAPÍTULO 18

En un primer momento, Candy había decidido no bajar a desayunar, pues no quería encontrarse nuevamente con Terry, ni tampoco ver al resto de los Grandchester, a los que imaginaba igual de crueles y desagradables que su marido.

Pero eso fue en un primer instante. Después comprendió que si había un momento para ser valiente y orgullosa, era aquel. No permitiría que las burlas de Terry la acobardaran. Bajaría con la cabeza bien alta, se sentaría entre la manada de lobos y ninguno de ellos la vería temerosa. No la aplastarían. El maldito Terry Grandchester no lograría aplastarla.

Dorothy entró en el cuarto, expectante. No sabía cómo iba a encontrarse a su señora y la sorprendió verla con un brillo tan intenso en los ojos. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese brillo no era de felicidad, sino de rabia, de modo que no le preguntó cómo había transcurrido la noche de bodas. Sería mejor esperar a que Candy decidiera contárselo.

–Quiero ponerme el vestido de cuadros azules –le dijo a Dorothy. Era un

vestido muy original, confeccionado con una tela comprada en Baton Rouge, Luisiana, y tan de moda, que sólo ella en Charleston tenía un vestido como aquel, algo habitual, por otra parte, pues era una de esas mujeres que no seguían la moda, sino que la imponían.

La criada buscó el vestido en el armario y lo colocó sobre la cama. Espero a que Candy se diera un baño y tuvo que esperar mucho, pues los criados de los Grandchester no eran tan rápidos como los de los Andley, o tal vez se debía a que la casa de los Grandchester era mucho mayor, y el agua caliente tardó en llegar casi quince minutos.

Tras el baño, Dorothy la ayudó a vestirse: las medias, los pololos que hacían la función de ropa interior, el corsé que apretó hasta que Candy casi no podía respirar, el miriñaque atado a la cintura con lazos de raso y finalmente las chinelas azules. Sin haberse puesto aún el vestido, se sentó en el tocador para que su criada la peinase. Como estaba casada, el pelo debía ir recogido. Ya no podía llevarlo suelto y cayéndole sobre los hombros.

–Hazme un recogido juvenil, Dorothy, como el de aquella muchacha que vimos en Atlanta el verano pasado, ¿recuerdas? –dijo la joven. La criada asintió y comenzó a peinarla. Candy tuvo que reconocer que el resultado final era encantador, pues el pelo recogido hacía más visibles y llamativos los rasgos de su rostro, los ojos verdes, los pómulos, y ponía de manifiesto que su cuello era otro de sus atractivos. Sonrió al verse en el espejo.

Se levantó del tocador y permaneció de pie en el medio del cuarto mientras Dorothy tomaba el vestido de encima de la cama. Comenzó a ponérselo por la cabeza y dejó que el organdí resbalase por su cuerpo hasta los pies. Finalmente lo abotonó en la espalda– ¿Qué tal estoy? –quiso saber.

–Está maravillosa, señora Candy –dijo Dorothy con la mirada llena de orgullo. Si bien aquella negrita no era una criada al uso, sí sentía, como el resto de esclavos de los Andley, el orgullo de trabajar para una familia tan ilustre. En el caso de Dorothy, a eso había que añadir que quería a Candy más como a una hermana que como a un ama. La joven señora Grandchester se encaminó entonces hacia la puerta del cuarto, alzó la barbilla, elevó el busto y se decidió a bajar a desayunar con su nueva familia con un gesto de desafiante orgullo en la mirada.

Los Grandchester tenían la costumbre de ser muy puntuales, de modo que estar esperando casi veinte minutos para que Candy bajara a desayunar les pareció una insolencia atroz, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada y trataron de tomárselo con calma, pues la muchacha aún no conocía los horarios de la casa y probablemente en Las Magnolias los Andley se levantasen más tarde.

Entró en el comedor cuando ya todos estaban sentados y el delicioso olor de su perfume de rosas y el frufrú de su vestido hicieron que la estancia se llenase de un aire nuevo, más alegre. Un negro escuálido y de grandes ojos verdes al que todos llamaban Wilsom le apartó la silla para ayudarla a sentarse. Era imposible no rendirse ante la visión maravillosa de la joven.

–Buenos días –dijo ella. Todos le respondieron, a la vez que colocaban las servilletas en el regazo. Marie miraba a Candy embobada. ¡Cuánto había oído hablar de ella y nunca habían tenido tiempo de dedicarse más que un saludo! La había conocido en una fiesta en Las Magnolias, había ido acompañando a su hermano Terry, y a pesar de que el atractivo arrebatador de Albert Andley la había dejado hechizada, también tuvo tiempo para observar a su hermana. Candy tenía un año menos que Marie, pero siempre se había oído hablar de ella en Charleston. Cuando no era más que una niña, en las reuniones sociales ya se decía que de mayor sería muy hermosa y más tarde, en los bailes y las fiestas, cuando no podía asistir, aunque tenía quince años, por estar de luto tras la muerte de su abuela materna, Elroy Andley, ya los jóvenes suspiraban por ella.

Tres meses atrás había debutado en sociedad y no había otro tema de conversación en toda la ciudad que Candy Andley, su maravilloso cutis, su naricilla respingona, su brillante pelo rubio, los vestidos exclusivos que lucía, la cantidad de pretendientes que la rondaban en las fiestas e iban a visitarla a Las Magnolias. No era la muchacha más hermosa de Charleston ni mucho menos, pero su sensual atractivo de gata dejaba mal paradas a otras jóvenes cuyas facciones eran más parecidas a las de las estatuas griegas.

–En esta casa se desayuna a las ocho en punto, se come a las doce en punto y se cena a las siete en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos –dijo Terry sin mirarla siquiera y con un tono tan duro que su familia se sorprendió. Candy lo ignoró por complejo y su disculpa fue dirigida al padre de Terry.

–Lo siento muchísimo, señor Grandchester. En Las Magnolias desayunábamos a las nueve y media y, tonta de mí, no me di cuenta de preguntar los horarios de esta casa. No volverá a ocurrir –Candy mintió para guardarse las espaldas. En realidad, siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes, pero se juró a sí misma que su maldito marido no volvería a ponerla en un aprieto por la impuntualidad.

A partir política, aunque ese era un tema en el que nunca se le había permitido participar a la joven y no sabía a qué partido pertenecía o qué ideas eran las suyas, aunque imaginó que sería un sureño leal, un patriota, y sus ideas no podían ser muy diferentes a las de tantos sureños patriotas que ella conocía, sus amigos y vecinos. La mirada que los hermanos se dirigieron demostraba la mala relación entre ambos.

–Tenemos ideas muy diferentes de lo que es un caballero, Richard hijo y de todos modos no tendrás que soportarnos mucho tiempo. Pronto abandonaremos esta casa – Candy no sabía si su marido se refería a que en un mes aproximadamente emprenderían su luna de miel a Saratoga, el destino de moda en la época, o a que construiría una casa para ellos. Ninguno de los hermanos dijo ni una palabra más del asunto. Marie, en cambio, trató de salvar la situación, pues nunca había soportado las tensiones en la mesa.

–¿Tenéis algún plan Terry y tú para hoy, Candy? –le preguntó a su cuñada.

–No –se apresuró a responder la joven con una sonrisa e ignorando completamente a su marido.

–Quizás quieras acompañarme al jardín, entonces. Hace un día tan bonito… Terry suele leerme en el jardín muchas veces. Me encantaría que también tú me leyeras algo que te guste –la joven trataba de congraciarse con su cuñada. Le caía bien de una forma instintiva, no sólo porque fuese la hermana de Albert y él le hiciese latir el corazón hasta casi salírsele del pecho, sino porque adivinaba una fuerza en ella, una decisión, que le resultaba admirable.

–¡Oh! –dijo Candy sin pensar antes de hablar– pero es que no hay ninguna lectura que me guste. No he leído un libro en mi vida –todos sin excepción levantaron la mirada de sus platos y la clavaron en ella con expresión de incredulidad. Ella lo notó y hubiese dado media vida por dar marcha atrás y no haber dicho lo que dijo. Los Grandchester eran famosos (y extraños, pues eso no se estilaba en el sur) por su amor a los libros.

Esa confesión por su parte haría que la tomaran por una idiota y le daría a Terry munición para seguir burlándose de ella. Trató de arreglar su metedura de pata, pero lo empeoró más aún–. Es que en Las Magnolias no hay libros y nunca he visto con un libro entre las manos a nadie, ni a mi familia, ni a nuestros vecinos… A nadie –la mirada burlona de Terry la hirió profundamente. ¿Qué se creía ese mentecato? En muchos aspectos era superior a él.

Sería capaz de llevar sola la hacienda de su padre, miles de acres y casi doscientos esclavos. Él no podría hacerlo ya que nunca se habían dedicado al algodón. Montaba a caballo tan bien o mejor que él, pero la maldita moral de la época la obligaba a no demostrar sus habilidades para que los caballeros no se sintieran cohibidos. Había muchas cosas que seguramente hacía mejor que él, así que no comprendía a qué venía esa manía de leer libros.

Ninguno de sus conocidos leía y eran perfectamente felices, mantenían sus fortunas, llevaban una vida digna… ¿Para qué servían los libros?

–Vaya, cuánto lo siento –dijo Marie entristecida, como si Candy se hubiese perdido algo por no haber leído un libro–, ¿es que no has ido a la escuela?

–¡Cómo no iba a ir a la escuela! Claro que sí. Fui hasta los quince años a la Academia Femenina Leflerc, pero allí nadie me pidió que leyera un libro –explicó ella. Las jóvenes consideraban completada su educación al llegar a los quince, pues entonces eran presentadas en sociedad y comenzaban a buscar marido.

–¿Y qué os enseñaban allí? –quiso saber Marie, verdaderamente

interesada, pues ella había sido educada en casa por un profesor francés, Monseur LePen, que le obligaba a leer al menos tres libros al mes y a estudiar historia, geografía, literatura, matemáticas y, por supuesto, francés.

–Cómo comportarnos, cómo arreglarnos, qué hacer y qué no hacer nunca e incidían mucho en los rezos. He leído La Biblia… ¿cuenta eso como un libro? Si es así, puedo decir que al menos he leído uno –dijo Candy con una inocencia que encandiló a todos los Grandchester excepto a su esposo, que intervino en la conversación para mortificarla.

–Por eso los Grandchester siempre nos hemos educado en casa, porque las academias no enseñan nada de provecho –miró fijamente a Candy con ojos furiosos y altaneros–. Marie, por ejemplo, habla perfectamente francés, toca el piano, ha estudiado arte, literatura, matemáticas, historia, geografía…

–Yo no tengo ese tipo de conocimientos –lo cortó Candy–, sin embargo tengo otros. Cuando mi padre se puso enfermo y mi hermano estaba en West Point, yo sola llevé la plantación durante más de un año y los beneficios fueron muy cuantiosos. Disparo y monto a caballo tan bien como cualquier hombre, aunque con la mayoría tenga que disimular para no hacerlos sentir incómodos y…

–la carcajada de Richard Grandchester hijo hizo que se callara. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que aquella joven de exquisita delicadeza y feminidad tuviera cualidades tan… masculinas!

–Me alegro inmensamente, querido Terry, de que hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato –dijo, mirando burlonamente a su hermano–. Ahora, señoras y señores, debo irme. No quiero llegar tarde al despacho –Terry lo miró también con sarcasmo.

–No te respondo, hermano, porque sería demasiado fácil humillarte y hasta yo tengo mi corazoncito y no quiero abusar – Richard hijo apretó los puños, inclinó la cabeza como despedida y salió del comedor. Los demás terminaron de desayunar en absoluto silencio.

Marie y Candy estaban sentadas a la sombra de un sauce. La joven Grandchesterd miraba a su cuñada con el ceño fruncido.

–Imagino que sabes que cuando Terry te dice cosas odiosas no habla en serio. Él tiene un carácter muy difícil –le explicó.

–Sí las dice en serio, Marie, no lo justifiques, y las dice con la única finalidad de herirme, pero no me importa, no me hace daño –mintió la joven–. Me considera inferior a él porque no me interesan las mismas cosas, pero no se da cuenta de que yo puedo despreciarlo a él por el mismo motivo –disimulaba tan bien su congoja que nadie hubiese adivinado hasta qué punto su orgullo había sido magullado por las palabras de Terry.

–Ese es un argumento estupendo. Si algún día se pone altanero y quiere quedar por encima de ti, díselo –Marie sonrió–. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Consigues sacarlo completamente de quicio –volvió a reír, pero Candy permanecía seria.

–Es triste, ¿sabes? Consigue sacar lo peor de mí e imagino que también yo saco lo peor de él. Pero dejémonos de cosas desagradables y cuéntame por qué te gustan tanto los libros – Candy trató de animarse.

–Me gustan porque algunos de ellos ponen palabras a mis sentimientos. Los leo y pienso: "eso mismo siento yo, pero hasta que lo he leído no sabía explicarlo". Otros libros me gustan porque me hacen viajar a épocas y lugares que son lejanos y me introduzco en historias que no podría vivir de otro modo. Me gustan, sobre todo, porque sin esfuerzo aprendo muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada tras leer la descripción que hacía del amor Stendhal.

–¿Estás enamorada? – Preguntó sorprendida Candy –. ¿Puedo saber de quién? –Marie se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. No tenía tanta confianza como para confesarle a su cuñada que amaba de su hermano Albert desde que lo conociera, dos años atrás.

–No puedo decirte quién es él –declaró con cierta tristeza en la voz–. De todos modos, él nunca se fijará en mí. Jamás nadie se fijará en mí.

–¿Lo dices porque no puedes caminar? Quizás algún día puedas volver a hacerlo y, además, eres tan bonita que cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti – Candy lo pensaba de verdad, pero se sorprendió al decirlo porque era la primera vez que sentía afinidad con otra muchacha además de Génesis. Comprendía a Marie. Ella también tenía la sensación que nadie la amaría nunca y así lo dijo.

–Yo siento algo parecido, Marie. Nadie me amará nunca y estoy atrapada en un matrimonio con un hombre que me desprecia –Candy, en esta ocasión, no pudo disimular su tristeza.

–¡No creo que Terry te desprecie! Él… es complicado –podría explicarle a Candy cómo le había afectado a su hermano verla coquetear con Anthony Brower después de haber coqueteado con él, dos años atrás, cuando se conocieron en Las Magnolias. Podría explicarle que Terry había quedado hechizado al verla y lo había herido en el orgullo y si algo no soportaba Terry Grandchester era sentirse humillado y manipulado y Candy había tratado de hacer ambas cosas con él.

Podría explicárselo todo y su cuñada entendería, pero Marie no iba a decir ni una palabra, pues sabía que eso sería traicionar a su hermano. Él jamás se lo perdonaría. La conversación entre las cuñadas se alargó una hora más y cuando finalmente Marie quiso entrar en casa, Candy fue a buscar a algún esclavo para que la ayudara. Terry, que había estado observándolas desde el ventanal del despacho, salió al encuentro de su hermana cuando ésta quedó sola. Ella le sonrió al verlo acercarse.

–Debes prometerme que mañana te comportarás como un caballero –le exigió la joven. Terry no comprendió esta petición–. Los Brower vendrán a presentar sus respetos –era una costumbre sureña que la luna de miel comenzase un mes después de la boda, pues a lo largo de ese mes, los recién casados recibían las visitas de los vecinos, que venían a felicitarlos por el enlace, y también eran invitados a múltiples recepciones en su honor. Para Terry, el hecho de que fuesen los Brower los primeros vecinos en visitarlos era peor que recibir una puñalada. No iba a comportarse como un caballero. No iba a comportarse en absoluto. Si a ese imbécil se le ocurría pisar su casa…

–Si Anthony Brower pisa esta casa, lo echaré a patadas –rugió Terry con los ojos inyectados de furia. Marie abrió la boca con gesto horrorizado.

–Eres un loco… ¡Anthony Brower no te ha hecho nada para que lo odies así!– dijo la joven, consternada, temiendo lo que su hermano sería capaz de hacer.


	19. Capitulo 19 Los celos de Terry

CAPÍTULO 19

La culpa no era de Anthony Brower y Terry lo sabía. La culpa era de Candy, pero aun así él no podía evitar odiar a Anthony .

Terry no quería reconocer ni siquiera ante sí mismo el motivo de ese odio o del rencor que sentía por su esposa. Era demasiado humillante reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que todo había comenzado dos años atrás.

(*****************************Flashback **************************************)

Albert Andley y Terry Grandchester empezaron a coincidir en el casino de Charleston, en el burdel de Karen Clais, en las casas de algunos conocidos comunes y se hicieron amigos. Terry había llegado hacía meses de su larga estancia en el norte y se encontraba fuera de lugar en su ciudad. Sólo con Albert fue capaz de hablar de política sin tapujos y, a partir de ahí, compartieron otras muchas aficiones. Albert era más conservador que Terry, podría decirse que era más sureño, pero ambos eran inteligentes y críticos con la sociedad en la que les había tocado vivir y eso los unió.

Terry fue invitado a pasar unos días en Las Magnolias. El verano se iba acercando y las jóvenes preparaban el inicio de la temporada de fiestas. Algunas se disponían a ser presentadas en sociedad, por ejemplo Candy Andley.

Terry había escuchado hablar tanto de ella que deseaba conocerla, no con un interés romántico, pues entre sus planes no estaba buscar esposa aún, ni mucho menos con interés conquistador, pues era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y aunque no la uniera el parentesco con Albert , él no jugaba a hacerse el conquistador con jovencitas decentes que buscaban marido.

El interés se había despertado en él porque no había un lugar en Charleston en el que no se la nombrara con admiración. Su hermana Marie hablaba de ella, las jóvenes que venían a visitarla también, las mujeres en las reuniones sociales, los caballeros en el casino, incluso en el burdel de Karen Clais se hablaba de aquella muchachita bellísima y llena de picardía que iba a debutar en apenas dos semanas y ya estaba provocando estragos entre los jóvenes caballeros de Charleston.

Finalmente, Candy no fue presentada en sociedad hasta dos años después, cuando terminó el luto por su abuela Elroy Andley, pero por los días en que Terry la conoció, la joven estaba entusiasmada con ser debutante.

Terry y Marie habían ido juntos a Las Magnolias. La reunión fue muy agradable y se dieron cita algunos jóvenes de Charleston en edad casadera: Elisa Leagan y Susana Marlow, Patricia O`brien, Annie Britter, los muchachos de los Cornwell y Anthony Brower, entre otros.

La primavera tocaba a su fin y los campos desprendían ese particular olor a hierba seca que recordaba al verano. Terry había visto por primera vez a Candy de espaldas, en el porche de Las Magnolias, recibiendo instrucciones de su nodriza Portia para que el sol no le oscureciera la piel, ni le salieran pecas. "Tápese, hágame el favor, señorita Candy, aunque haga calor, que se le puede estropear la piel", le decía Portia, una anciana mulata que ya había sido la nodriza de Elizabeth, la madre de Candy.

Terry reparó en su cintura finísima y en la voz grave y autoritaria con la que le dijo a Portia: "No te pongas pesada. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Ya no soy una niña". Portia vio a Terry antes que la propia Candy y enrojeció al comprender que aquel caballero, un perfecto desconocido, había asistido a una riña privada, una escena que no debía ser observada por nadie que no perteneciese a la familia pues demostraba el carácter voluntarioso de la joven Andley, algo que no convenía en absoluto si quería encontrar un buen partido.

Terry había inclinado la cabeza como saludo y al elevar nuevamente la mirada, se tropezó frente a frente con unos ojos verdes y vivaces cuyo gesto burlón mostraba el carácter poco convencional de la muchacha. Terry pensó que las habladurías no le hacían justicia. No sólo llamaba la atención por bonita.

Charleston estaba lleno de mujeres preciosas. Llamaba la atención por la seguridad en sí misma que transmitía, por la fuerza de carácter, la sensualidad de sus movimientos y porque desde lejos se notaba que le gustaba divertirse y se tomaba pocas cosas en serio. A Terry le gustó lo que estaba viendo. Tenía todos los atributos de una dama, pero la mirada y la sonrisa eran propias de una briboncilla. Ella le sonrió y lo miró con interés.

–Creo que no hemos sido presentados, señor…– y esperó a que él le indicase su apellido. Tardó un poco en responder pues había quedado impactado por la joven. Con su vestido amarillo chillón estaba encantadora.

–Grandchester –respondió él con una sonrisa que no le había gustado nada a Portia, pues la veía poco gentil. "La ha mirado como un lobo mira a un cordero", le dijo más tarde a Candy y le recomendó que se cuidara de ese hombre, pues era un mujeriego.

–¡Oh, el señor Terry Grandchester, el amigo de Albert! He escuchado hablar mucho y muy bien de usted –exclamó ella con coquetería. No pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando él se acercó, le tomó la mano y se la besó. Había notado que la mirada masculina resbalaba desde sus ojos hasta su boca, de ahí a su busto y finalmente al dorso de la mano, donde depositó un beso breve. Ella debería haberse sentido insultada por aquella mirada tan impropia de un caballero, pero lo cierto es que le gustó. "¡Dios mío, qué me está pasando!", se preguntó la joven, sintiéndose de pronto acalorada y temblorosa.

–¿Me permite que la acompañe al salón? –Terry le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó ante la atenta mirada de Portia, que reprobó el comportamiento de ambos, pues le pareció demasiado familiar para acabar de conocerse.

Durante toda la tarde, y a pesar de que otros jóvenes se acercaban tratando de llamar su atención, Candy le dirigió miradas a Terry y lo busco disimuladamente cuando él salía de su campo de visión. Él tampoco podía apartar los ojos de ella. Por Dios, la muchacha le gustaba. Era la hermana de Albert y quería andar con pies de plomo, estar seguro de que no era un simple capricho antes de dar cualquier paso. Entonces escuchó una conversación de ella. Estaba en medio de un grupo de jóvenes.

–¿Museos? –preguntó fingiendo estar escandalizada– ¿A quién le interesan los museos? No, a mí nunca me verán en el interior de uno. Si algún día me pierdo, caballeros, búsquenme en cualquier parte, excepto en un museo –lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y los jóvenes a su alrededor rieron el comentario jocoso, pero Terry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Justo en ese instante Candy lo miró y le sonrió y él se debatió entre las dos imágenes opuestas que tenía de la muchacha: la vivaracha y sensual que despertaba sus sentidos, por un lado, y la que menospreciaba los museos y a saber cuántas otras cosas, por otro. Sin embargo, la visión de ella era demasiado poderosa para olvidarse por el hecho de que fuese absolutamente inculta, como lo eran muchas damas sureñas.

Candy había despertado los sentidos de Terry, era una cuestión de piel: la veía y se sentía como un chiquillo ansioso. Nadie era perfecto. La joven nunca despertaría un interés profundo en él y lo sabía, pues no tenía las cualidades necesarias para ello, pero despertaba un interés sensual evidente. No podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Los siguientes días en Las Magnolias fueron una auténtica condena. Ella era una joven decente, buscaba marido, era la hermana de su amigo Albert, características todas ellas que evitaban que Terry se acercase a Candy. Pero la deseaba y su cuerpo no comprendía las razones de su mente.

Casi había decido pasar por alto el hecho de que ambos no tuviesen nada en común y acercarse a la joven, comprobar si podía haber algo entre ellos, cuando Candy comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con Anthony Brower ante sus propias narices.

La lucha interior de Terry había sido titánica, había obviado que con ella no podría hablar de nada de lo que realmente le interesaba y, al final, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía conocerla mejor, de que a pesar de todo quizás sería ella la elegida, cuando de pronto comprendió que para la joven él no había sido más que un coqueteo intranscendente y que, en cuanto había captado su atención, su orgullo se vio satisfecho y comenzó a coquetear con Anthony Brower.

Cómo la detestó Terry entonces, y cómo se detestó a sí mismo, cómo comenzó a mirarla con desprecio, a minimizar sus cualidades y a exagerar sus defectos…

Terry no sabía que el comportamiento de Candy se había debido al miedo y, sobre todo, a las palabras de Portia. "Le hace demasiado caso al señor Grandchester y que yo sepa, él aún no la ha pedido en matrimonio". Era cierto, ni Terry le había pedido matrimonio, ni se le había declarado y ella estaba dejando demasiado claro su interés. Eso no era inteligente. Portia decía que los hombres eran como niños que quieren siempre el juguete que tiene otro niño.

No debía mostrarse tan disponible, pues la dificultad era para ellos un aliciente. "Coquetee con cualquier otro, no le allane el camino al señor Grandchester… Y no sé por qué le doy buenos consejos, señorita Candy, porque ese señor Grandchester no me gusta nada. No, señor. A mí no me engaña: no es un caballero. Es un bribón. Pero si usted lo quiere… Al fin y al cabo es de buena familia". Trató de contentarse Portia, que había soñado para la joven poco menos que un príncipe.

Candy creyó que su nodriza estaba hablando con sensatez, claro que sí. Esa había sido siempre su táctica, ser amabilísima con todos, pero no ser especial con ninguno, de esa manera sus pretendientes tenían siempre vivo el interés por ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Qué le había pasado con Terry Grandchester?

Había olvidado las reglas más básicas del coqueteo. Se prometió a sí misma que al día siguiente actuaría con más inteligencia. "Y que me aspen si no logro una declaración por su parte antes de que termine el mes".

Candy se equivocaba. Terry no era un muchacho con el que jugar. Era un hombre experimentado y tan orgulloso y tozudo como ella misma. Que la joven pisoteara su orgullo coqueteando con Anthony Brower era más de lo que él pensaba soportar. El cambio que se operó en Terry fue tan drástico y repentino que Candy no comprendió a qué se debía. Era ingenua y aunque se jactaba de conocer bien a los hombres, en realidad nunca un hombre la había cortejado, solo muchachos.

Creyó que el interés de Terry Grandchester por ella había decaído debido a que había sido demasiado explícita demostrándole que le gustaba y cuando quiso ser más esquiva y darle celos, ya era tarde: él había comprendido que la tenía comiendo de su mano y conquistarla había dejado de ser un aliciente.

Se sintió estúpida, tremendamente estúpida. Era el primer hombre que le interesaba de verdad y lo perdía por no actuar con inteligencia, ella, que llevaba coqueteando desde que se había puesto su primer par de chinelas. Comenzó a sentirse angustiada y torpe en su presencia.

Él la miraba de una forma tan despectiva… ¿Acaso que él se hubiera dado cuenta del interés de ella era causa suficiente para aquellos desprecios? Huía de él como de la peste y cuando se veía obligada a tolerarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba como ante un corsé demasiado apretado: le costaba respirar y temía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

No estaba acostumbrada a las críticas, ni a más miradas reprobatorias que las de su madre y Portia. Los hombres la adoraban, había sido así desde siempre. Quedaban tan hechizados ante ella que los deslices e imprudencias que habrían criticado duramente en otras muchachas, en Candy les resultaban encantadores y un rasgo que demostraba su carácter excéntrico y fuera de lo común.

La mirada de Terry la ponía frente a un espejo en el que no quería verse reflejada: el espejo de sus limitaciones, de sus torpezas. En su presencia se sentía más frágil, más estúpida, más fea y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la rabia que sentía se transformara en odio y que éste le impidiera reconocer el atractivo de Terry, pero ella no sabía qué tenía aquel maldito hombre que la hacía temblar como una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento.

Terry tenía un sentimiento idéntico al de ella, había logrado despreciarla profundamente y, sin embargo, algo hacía que cuando Candy estaba presente, hasta el último poro de su piel fuera consciente de su cercanía. Ejercía sobre él una fascinación que detestaba. Sabía de sobra que ella había coqueteado con muchos, pero justo aquel día, cuando él había decidido olvidar sus prejuicios, sus planes de futuro, su idea de lo que era una mujer perfecta, justo cuando se sentía con la guardia más baja que nunca antes frente a una mujer, ella había posado sus ojos verdes en aquel maldito muchacho barbilampiño rubio y, frente a sus propias narices, había comenzado a coquetear con él.

(**********************Fin Flashback*****************************************)

Cada vez que pensaba en Brower, una furia primitiva hacía que le hirviera la sangre, volvía a sentirse vulnerable y ridículo como aquel día y deseaba borrarle la sonrisa bobalicona de un puñetazo a aquel imbécil. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Terry creyera que Brower era el preferido por Candy entre todos sus pretendientes y que, de no ser por el maldito incidente del carruaje que les había obligado a aquel absurdo matrimonio, tal vez ella estaría ya comprometida con él. Tal vez incluso ya fuera la señora Brower en ese momento.

–Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer –le dijo Marie momentos antes de que los Brower atravesaran el umbral de la casa de los Grandchester en el centro de Charleston–. Si haces lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer, si lo echas de casa, Candy sabrá que lo haces por celos… Y si se da cuenta de eso, querido hermano, te tendrá en sus manos. ¿Es eso lo que deseas? –Marie quería asegurarse de que Terry no hacía ninguna idiotez y nada mejor que apelar a su orgullo. Preferiría morir antes de que Candy supiera que estaba celoso.

–No digas tonterías, Marie. Ni yo estoy celoso, ni Candy pensaría jamás semejante cosa de mí –trató de sonreír burlonamente, pero la mueca se le congeló en los labios. Marie sabía que había dado en el clavo y que, muy probablemente, su hermano mantendría las formas en presencia de Anthony Brower.

Sonaron en la puerta los tres golpes metálicos del anciano señor Brower, que llamaba con la empuñadura de su bastón. El mayordomo se apresuró a abrir y los Grandchester al completo se dirigieron al hall para recibirlos.


	20. Capitulo 20 La Incomoda Reunion

CAPÍTULO 20

La incomoda reunión

Anthony Brower estaba verdaderamente interesado en Candy, lo había estado siempre, pero como un verdadero caballero del sur que era, desde el mismo instante en el que ésta se casó, se esforzó por apartarla de su mente. No siempre era fácil dejar de pensar en ella, pero lo que sí resultaba sencillo era comportarse como debía con una mujer casada. Le salía de forma natural. Lo habían educado para respetar una serie de cuestiones inviolables, entre ellas el matrimonio.

Aquella tarde asistía con su padre a presentar sus respetos a la nueva pareja. Quería hacerlo cuanto antes para poder olvidarse después del asunto. No era agradable darle la enhorabuena a Terry Grandchester. Lo envidiaba por estar casado con Candy y lo detestaba porque no valoraba la suerte que tenía. Qué clase de hombre se niega a casarse con una muchacha después de haberla comprometido y obliga a la familia de ésta casi a que le suplique para hacer lo correcto. Desde luego, no era un caballero.

Anthony y su padre vivían juntos y solos en Los Sauces, la hacienda vecina a la de los Andley. La madre de Anthony había muerto muchos años atrás y el señor Vincent Brower no había vuelto a casarse. Anthony conocía a Candy y Albert desde siempre y siendo un niño ya se había hecho a la idea de que la joven Andley y él estaban predestinados al matrimonio, por eso nunca reparó en que había más muchachas.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, por ejemplo, de que Susana Marlow lo adoraba o de que Luisa Smith lo perseguía desde que no era más que una niña. No tenía ojos ni corazón para nadie que no fuese Candy. Verla casada con Terry Grandchester era lo más doloroso que había tenido que sufrir, tras la muerte de su madre.

Ella estaba al lado de su marido, en el hall de la casa de los Grandchester. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosadas y el pelo recogido graciosamente. Le sonrió nada más verlo y se acercó con la confianza con la que se acercaba a su hermano.

–Querido Anthony, cuánto me alegra verte –dijo Candy. Llevaba sólo dos días viviendo en casa de Terry, pero le parecían semanas. Había viajado muchas veces a distintas ciudades del sur (Atlanta, Savannah, Nueva Orleans, Baton Rouge), había estado alejada de Las Magnolias durante meses enteros, pues debido a la hospitalidad sureña, que no conocía límites, cuando alguien iba a visitar a un familiar no solía permanecer menos de tres o cuatro meses. Sabía lo que era vivir lejos de Las Magnolias, pero siempre tenía claro que tras cada larga estancia, iba a regresar.

Ahora era distinto. Estaba casada con Terry y Las Magnolias nunca más sería su hogar. Iría de visita, se quedaría alguna que otra temporada, pero ya no sería su casa. Echaba de menos todo lo que antes daba por supuesto: el canto del gallo por las mañanas, la voz del capataz llamando a los esclavos para ir al campo, el olor de las magnolias entrando a través de su ventana (por eso la hacienda había recibido ese nombre), los vecinos que se acercaban a caballo y se quedaban a comer y, a veces, incluso a cenar.

Extrañaba a su madre, que nunca tenía las manos ociosas y cuando le quedaba tiempo libre, tras organizar el día a día en la casa, se sentaba en la sala con un bordado y la espalda muy recta, y a su padre, que fumaba puros y maldecía como un bucanero cuando algún asunto de la hacienda lo perturbaba. Extrañaba su vida, cómo planeaba las fiestas o cómo trataba de adivinar, por las mañanas, cuál de sus pretendientes se acercaría al atardecer para visitarla. Ver a Anthony Brower le recordaba lo que había sido su vida, aquella vida que parecía tan lejana y que en cambio había sido la suya hasta poco tiempo atrás.

–Te veo estupenda, Candy. Te ha sentado bien el matrimonio –le dijo Brower con aquella galantería sureña que Terry detestaba y una sonrisa triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que la gente hablaba por hablar, daba igual que tuviese algo que decir o no. Brower era ese tipo de persona.

Terry pensó que su carácter era parecido, en cierto sentido, al de Candy y que tal vez la unión entre ellos no hubiese dado un mal resultado, al fin y al cabo. Le sorprendió la punzada en el estómago que había sentido al tener este pensamiento. Soportó con estoicismo que Candy lo recibiera tan calurosamente. "¿Tratará de ponerme celoso?", se preguntó Terry.

Aquel joven estaba enamorado de su esposa, no era un capricho o un simple flirteo, no: la amaba y la conocía. La conocía mejor que él, pues habían sido vecinos durante toda su vida. Sabría cosas de Candy que él ni siquiera imaginaba. La confianza entre ambos, se notaba, era mucha. Cuando Terry había escuchado hablar de Candy y de sus cuarenta pretendientes, también había oído el nombre de Brower como favorito. ¡Hubiera sido tan ventajosa una unión entre ambos! Ella se trasladaría a la propiedad colindante a Las Magnolias y su vida apenas cambiaría, se conocían de toda la vida, las familias eran amigas desde siempre… Terry volvió a sentir el deseo de estrellar sus puños contra la cara de Anthony Brower. Los apretó e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar a aquel muchacho por las solapas y echarlo de su casa.

Pasaron al salón y se sirvieron unos licores y unos pastelitos salados. Los invitados saludaron a Marie, que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea. Terry, como siempre que se sentía incómodo, apenas dijo una palabra. A Candy, en cambio, le sorprendió mucho la conversación. Los Brower hablaban con los Grandchester del próximo estreno de una obra teatral, de unos nuevos libros llegados de Francia aquel mismo mes y que estaban en la tienda del librero McDermont, en la calle King. Candy había compartido innumerables veladas con los Brower y jamás los había escuchado hablar de nada semejante.

Cuando iban a Las Magnolias hablaban del arroz (las plantaciones de Charleston, al contrario que las de Georgia, no se dedicaban al cultivo del algodón, sino del arroz, de ahí que todas ellas estuviesen a orillas de un río; Las Magnolias se encontraba a orillas del río Ashley), de la necesidad de más esclavos, de quién había hecho negocios con quién, de alguien que se había arruinado o se había enriquecido repentinamente, de las fiestas que iban a celebrarse o de la guerra, siempre de la guerra, al menos en los últimos tiempos los hombres no sabían hablar más que de un futuro y no muy lejano conflicto con los yanquis, casi como si lo desearan.

Pero nunca de libros, ni de estrenos teatrales, ni de tonterías por el estilo. De hecho Candy hubiera dado por supuesto que a los Brower les interesaban tan poco esas cosas como a ella misma, pero con el paso de los días y la llegada de visitas a la casa de los Grandchester, se fue dando cuenta de que solo los Andley y algún que otro hacendado de las afueras de Charleston, como los Britter o los O`Brien, eran inmunes a los supuestos encantos de la cultura.

El resto de los caballeros de la ciudad parecían interesados en esos temas. Las damas eran distintas. Ellas se veían obligadas a participar con sus maridos en determinados actos culturales, pero no lo hacían por devoción. Candy comenzó a recordar lo que durante mucho tiempo estuvo en un rincón oscuro de su mente, como todo lo que no le llamaba la atención: en muchas de las haciendas en las que había estado, sobre todo con motivo de las fiestas, había una gran biblioteca con libros desde el suelo hasta el techo, pero ella jamás pensó que los habitantes de la casa los habían leído, del mismo modo que en las haciendas había cuadros o jardines y la gente no se detenía demasiado tiempo a contemplar ni lo uno ni lo otro. Creyó que los libros también eran simples elementos decorativos. Comenzó a sentirse, entonces, un poco avergonzada.

Ella había hecho tantos comentarios estúpidos delante de sus pretendientes y ellos habían reído con ganas de modo que Candy interpretó esas risas como una confirmación de que ellos opinaban del mismo modo. Ahora se preguntaba cuántos de ellos, igual que su propio marido, la consideraban una cabeza hueca, una cara bonita, pero vacía como la cáscara de una nuez.

–¿Te apetece ir al estreno teatral, querida? –las palabras de Terry, con evidente afán de mortificarla, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Había estado demasiado callada y eso era poco habitual en ella, que tenía la habilidad de llevar siempre las conversaciones a su propio terreno. Se sonrojó al ver el gesto de burla con el que la miraba su marido y trató de salvar dignamente la situación.

–Me encantaría, y en cuanto a la librería de la calle King, mañana mismo me acercaré a ver esas novedades de las que habláis. Me pica la curiosidad – sonrió mientras paseaba la mirada por los rostros de los presentes, excepto el de Terry. Volvió a permanecer callada y sólo cuando hablaron de la guerra prestó oídos.

–Tarde o temprano ocurrirá –dijo Richard Grandchester hijo, el hermano de Terry. Los Brower no parecían estar seguros de que eso fuera así.

–Los yanquis son demasiado cobardes, no se atreverán. Serían necesarios cuatro yanquis para poder con un caballero y en el sur lo que sobran son caballeros –dijo Anthony Brower. El comentario le pareció tan absolutamente descerebrado a Terry que no pudo más que sonreír irónicamente–. Si esos malditos yanquis siguen así, dentro de poco dirán que debemos educar a los esclavos y que tienen derecho a poseer tierras y hasta a votar –continuó el joven Brower con la voz cada vez más encendida.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Candy antes de poder refrenar su lengua. Se daba cuenta de que desde que su nodriza Portia había muerto y su madre no estaba cerca para juzgarla, su lengua estaba más suelta de lo habitual y hablaba de temas que siempre le habían estado prohibidos. Una verdadera dama no se preocupaba de ese tipo de cosas. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia ella, sorprendidos, pero quizás el más sorprendido era Terry.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Candy, que tienen derecho a todas esas cosas? –quiso saber Anthony, incrédulo. La joven se dio cuenta de lo inconveniente que había sido hablar de ese tema, pero como ya lo había hecho, diría lo que pensaba. Al diablo con todos, ¿no la consideraban una imbécil? Pues que la consideraran por algo.

–Simplemente me pregunto por qué no tienen derecho a esas cosas y nosotros sí, ¿Porque son negros y nosotros blancos? ¿Porque son pobres y nosotros no? ¿Porque son esclavos? Pero si son esclavos, ¿es su culpa? ¿No han sido los blancos los que fueron a África, los metieron en barcos como si fueran mercancías y los obligaron a palos a doblegarse? – Candy se dio cuenta de que los Brower la miraban boquiabiertos. No se atrevió a mirar a los Grandchester , mucho menos a Terry.

–No puedes creer de verdad en lo que estás diciendo. Además, ellos no quieren la libertad, no sabrían qué hacer con ella. Son como niños que necesitan un guía – murmuró Anthony.

–¿Les has preguntado a tus esclavos si desean la libertad, acaso? Tal vez te dijeran que no por miedo a las represalias. ¿Y quién decide que no están preparados para ser libres, tú y el resto de hacendados a los que les compensa tenerlos trabajando gratis? Ellos deben elegir la vida que quieren llevar, igual que tú decides tu vida –acabó acaloradamente su discurso.

–Te recuero que tu padre también tiene esclavos –dijo Anthony, dolido.

–Lo sé, pero resulta que mi padre no es perfecto por el hecho de ser mi padre. En algunas cosas tiene razón y en otras está equivocado.

–Querida Candy –esta vez era el anciano Vicent Brower quien hablaba.

Hizo girar su bastón antes de continuar–. Eso que dices es altamente peligroso. ¿Sabe tu padre que piensas así? Es un pensamiento indigno de una dama del sur, querida. Es traición. Aquí estás entre amigos, pero lo mejor será que nunca más lo repitas en ninguna parte. No son buenos tiempos para ese tipo de pensamientos.

–No sabe lo que dice –trató de mediar el padre de Terry–, es joven y está muy encariñada con dos de sus esclavos: Dorothy y Cuqui, el nieto del cochero que murió en el accidente. No se lo tomes en cuenta, Vincent. No sabe lo que dice.

–Con todos mis respetos, señor Grandchester , sé perfectamente lo que digo. No son tonterías sólo porque yo no piense como usted –estaba dolida y harta de que todos la trataran como a una niña estúpida. Tal vez no tuviera la cultura que tenían los malditos Grandchester , pero era perfectamente capaz de tener pensamientos coherentes. Miró entonces a Terry. No había burla en sus ojos, ni desprecio, ni odio, sólo sorpresa. Candy no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero al menos era una mirada distinta a las que solía recibir de él.

Como siempre, fue Marie quien salvó la situación tensa y trató de llevar el tema de conversación por otro camino. Retomó el estreno teatral y la fiesta de los Britter, que tendría lugar en dos días, pero nada hizo que el ambiente mejorara.

La discusión sobre la esclavitud había hecho decaer la velada y los Brower dejaron la casa de los Grandchester media hora más tarde con el gesto aún contrariado.

"¿Acaso aquel maldito Terry Grandchester había logrado infectar a Candy con sus ideas yanquis?", se preguntó Anthony, que creía imposible que la joven hubiese llegado a tales conclusiones por sí misma.

El anciano Grandchester, cuando las visitas se hubieron marchado, le dijo a su nuera que necesitaba hablar con ella. Terry se quedó en la sala mientras Richard hijo tomaba en brazos a Marie y ambos desaparecían escaleras arriba.

–Siento haberte ofendido ante los Brower, no era mi intención, pero debes comprender que el tema de la esclavitud es muy delicado y no debes tratarlo con tus vecinos. Menos aún en estos tiempos. Si tu opinión es diferente, lo mejor es escuchar y callar. Si finalmente estalla el conflicto con los yanquis, Dios no lo quiera, serán hombres como los Brower los que te defiendan, no lo olvides.

Ningún yanqui te defenderá. Puedes pensar igual o distinto a tus vecinos, pero ellos son tu gente y los yanquis no luchan para abolir la esclavitud, al menos no sólo por eso. Quieren arrancarnos nuestras costumbres, nuestro modo de vivir.

Quieren cambiarnos haciendo correr nuestra sangre, sin darnos tiempo a asimilar los cambios –la joven lo escuchó en silencio–. No pienso así porque yo tenga esclavos, Candy. Hace muchos años que los Grandchester no tenemos esclavos. Los liberamos hace tiempo. Los que se quedaron en casa son empleados, trabajan a cambio de un salario –la muchacha abrió tanto la boca por la sorpresa que Terry esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

–No lo sabía, señor Grandchester –dijo ella en un murmullo.

–Pues ahora ya lo sabes, querida. No te reprendí ante los Brower porque opine distinto a ti. Te reprendí, aun opinando igual, porque me pareció que eras poco prudente y estamos viviendo una época complicada. No debemos buscar enemigos en casa, pues ya tenemos demasiados afuera.

(********************************************************************************)

Esa misma noche, cuando se fue a acostar, le contó la conversación a Dorothy, mientras ella la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido y prepararse para ir a dormir.

–Eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo y con Cuqui, quiero que seáis libres.

Le preguntaré al señor Grandchester qué hay que hacer. Le pediré a papá los papeles de propiedad –miró a su criada–. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras. Quizás en el norte tengas más oportunidades que aquí. Te echaré horriblemente de menos, pero… – Candy la miraba con infinito cariño.

–¿Me está hablando en serio? –preguntó Dorothy, incrédula, con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¿Voy a ser libre?

–Sí, te doy mi palabra –Candy terminó de atarse la bata de raso granate y abrazó a Dorothy.

–Bueno, cuando sea libre, seguiré trabajando para usted y pocas cosas cambiarán –dijo ella–. No pienso abandonarla.

–Todo cambiará. Serás dueña de tu vida, de tu cuerpo y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Todo cambiará… –Candy le sonrió. En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que separaba su cuarto del de Terry. "¿Puedo pasar?", preguntó él. Dorothy se apresuró a dejar sola a Candy.

–Pasa –dijo la joven con voz altanera. Terry entró con el pecho desnudo y el primer botón del pantalón desabrochado. La joven se obligó a no escandalizarse, pues eso era lo que él quería, escandalizarla con sus modales de libertino. Si deseaba compartir su lecho, ya podía ir olvidándose. La noche anterior Candy había esperado la visita nocturna de Terry sólo para darse el gusto de rechazarlo, pero él no cruzó la puerta que separaba sus cuartos.

Ahí estaba ahora, frente a ella y medio desnudo–. ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó.

–A veces dices cosas asombrosamente coherentes –le dijo él, haciendo alusión al tema de la esclavitud. Ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia antes de responder.

–Sólo dices eso porque opino igual que tú. Si opinara diferente, darías por supuesto que mis opiniones son estupideces –él sonrió y cambió de tema.

–Quería comunicarte que mañana me voy a llevar a tu chico –le explicó. Candy no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

–¿Mi chico? –preguntó contrariada.

–Sí, Cuqui. Se viene conmigo. Volveremos a la hora de la comida –

Terry le daba poca información a propósito, para mantenerla en vilo y que le hiciera preguntas.

–¿Y se puede saber a dónde te lo llevas y por qué? –ella temía que Terry tratara de hacer que le niño llevase a cabo alguna tarea dura y ella debería ponerlo en su sitio.

–Adora los caballos y como mañana tengo que comprar uno, he pensado que le gustaría venir conmigo –miró a Candy con sus ojos burlones–. Me ha tomado mucho cariño.

–¿Te conoce desde hace dos días y ya te ha tomado cariño? –preguntó la joven con impaciencia.

–Tiempo de sobra. La gente inteligente tiende a tomarme cariño muy pronto porque capta cómo soy –sus ojos se volvieron más burlones aún y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa seductora.

–¡Cuántas tonterías tengo que escuchar, Dios mío! –exclamó, malhumorada y apartando la mirada de él para no caer en el hechizo de sus ojos azul zafiro. Terry se acercó a ella, pero Candy no retrocedió ni un paso, no le daría ese gusto. No le tenía miedo y podía manejar perfectamente la situación. Si creía que podía intimidarla por acercarse a ella medio desnudo es que no la conocía en absoluto.

–¿Me das permiso entonces para llevar a Cuqui? –le preguntó con una voz suave como el terciopelo.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella. Su corazón casi galopaba ante la cercanía del hombre.

–Bien, pues me retiro a mi cuarto, te dejo para que descanses. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –dijo ella. Terry pasó a su lado, pero no cruzó la puerta que separaba sus cuartos, pareció pensárselo mejor, la tomó del talle y la acercó a él. Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa. La miró unos segundos, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de que se apartara, pero Candy estaba demasiado aturdida por la cercanía y el contacto de sus manos, que ceñían su cintura con una intimidad que la desarmaba. El rostro de Terry comenzó a descender lentamente sobre el de su esposa y dejó los labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella. Candy entreabrió la boca, anhelante, y sólo entonces la besó.

No fue un beso duro, ni xigente, ella podría haberlo evitado de no haberse sorprendido tanto por la cercanía de su marido. Fue un beso tierno, aunque invasor. En un primer momento sus sentidos se agudizaron y sólo fue consciente de las manos de Terry asiéndola con delicadeza, del cuerpo de ambos, uno contra el otro, y de aquella boca sensual y tibia que le obligó a abrir la suya y recibir el beso con más deleite del que hubiera deseado. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el de él y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no echarle los brazos al cuello. Mantenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Terry y notaba sus músculos tensos, su torso desnudo.

El beso duró tan sólo unos segundos, pues cuando Terry mordisqueó uno de sus labios, ella salió del estado de hipnotismo en el que se encontraba sumida y lo apartó de un empujón. Aún tenía la respiración jadeante cuando le dijo con furia:

–¡No compartirás mi cama! –él seguía estando demasiado cerca de ella y su mirada oscilaba entre los ojos de Candy y sus labios, levemente hinchados por el beso. La sonrisa de Terry seguía siendo burlona.

–No te he pedido compartir tu cama –no dejaba de sonreír. Sus ojos se entornaron y su apariencia era la de un enorme felino a punto de capturar una presa.

–Tampoco volveré a besarte –dijo ella tan furiosa que su respiración casi era entrecortada.

–Ni yo te lo he pedido, a pesar de que tengo todo el derecho, ¿o se te olvida que eres mi esposa? –Candy rió al escuchar las palabras de él.

–No sólo deberías recordar que soy tu esposa cuando desees compartir mi cama, sino también cuando tratas de humillarme en público… ¿Crees que he olvidado tu truquito para hacerme quedar mal delante de los Brower ? ¿Qué creías, que iba a decir una de mis impertinencias en contra de los estrenos teatrales y todos me mirarían como a una pobre estúpida? –a esas alturas estaba ya tan furiosa que lo hubiera abofeteado–. Los Brower me conocen perfectamente.

Saben lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta y no me desprecian por ello…– como vio que Terry no decía nada, simplemente sonreía, continuó–. Te crees mucho mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto? Pero no lo eres… En realidad eres un ser despreciable, no eres un caballero y tampoco eres ni la mitad de atractivo de lo que crees –Candy no sabía por qué había dicho esto último y se arrepintió al instante.

Terry dejó de sonreír, pero no estaba enfadado. La miraba con atención y sus ojos se tornaron más burlones que nunca. A veces le parecía tan bonita que le apetecía estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta hartarse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella y, tan cerca que sus bocas casi se tocaban, le susurró: "También tú te consideras atractiva, ¿nunca te has preguntado si realmente lo eres?". Ella contuvo la respiración y sólo exhaló el aire cuando él hubo cerrado tras de sí la puerta que comunicaba ambos cuartos.


	21. Capitulo 21 Escándalo en la fiesta

CAPÍTULO 21

Escándalo en la Fiesta

Candy no podía olvidar las palabras de Terry. Ella, en efecto, se consideraba bonita porque creía que lo era. Cuando se miraba al espejo lo que veía reflejado era un rostro hermoso. Nunca se había planteado si tal vez estaba demasiado pagada de sí misma, ya que sus múltiples pretendientes le corroboraban que era atractiva. Sólo cuando Terry le hizo la pregunta, las dudas comenzaron a invadirla.

Al fin y al cabo, sus pretendientes eran hombres de Carolina del Sur cuyo viaje más largo nunca les había llevado, ni siquiera, a territorio yanqui. Terry, en cambio, había viajado más. Había estado incluso en Europa y su visión del mundo y de la belleza era más confiable. Sus pretendientes conocían la belleza sureña. Su marido conocía la belleza, de manera más amplia.

Quizás ella no fuese atractiva para un hombre como Terry, eso explicaría que no hubiera vuelto a insistir, tras la noche de bodas, en compartir su cama. Cada vez que la besaba parecía un castigo más que un beso. "¡Dios mío, eso es lo que ocurre: no le gusto en absoluto!", pensó Candy, y este pensamiento la hirió profundamente. No sólo la despreciaba por su ignorancia, tampoco le gustaba físicamente.

La joven sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Iba flanqueada por Dorothy y el pequeño Cuqui, que no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo bien que lo había pasado con el señor Terry comprando caballos. "¡Dejó que me montara en uno!", exclamaba el chiquillo, emocionado.

Estaban en plena calle King, la arteria principal de Charleston, el centro neurálgico en lo que a compras se refería. Candy había recorrido esa calle miles de veces sin reparar nunca en la librería del señor McDermont. Cuando se encontró ante el escaparate, observó la gran cantidad de libros que había en el interior y también expuestos frente al ventanal. Muchos de ellos estaban en otros idiomas.

Candy se había propuesto entrar a mirar, tal vez comprar algo que pudiera resultarle entretenido, pero la visión de aquellas montañas de libros la hizo sentirse insignificante e insegura. "¿A quién voy a engañar?", se dijo a sí misma. "Jamás seré como los Grandchester". Siguió su camino hasta la tienda de la señorita Poppy Stevens. Siempre que quería un vestido de fiesta especial acudía a ella y la fiesta de los Johnson era muy especial. Por primera vez, asistiría.

Mucho antes del incidente del carruaje que la había obligado a casarse con Terry, Candy ya soñaba con aquella fiesta y había encargado la confección de un vestido muy especial, en muselina azul noche y con un escote en forma de uve, ribeteado por un volante de la misma tela. Dejaría al descubierto bastante piel, haciéndole el pecho más voluminoso de lo que en realidad era, y adornaría su cuello con el camafeo que había heredado de su abuela Elroy Andley.

Cuando por fin se lo probó ante el espejo de la tienda, no pudo más que sorprenderse de su imagen. ¡Estaba hermosa! Mejor dicho: estaba hermosa a la manera sureña. "A Terry seguro que le parecerá un horror", pensó mientras fruncía los labios con una mueca de disgusto. Los dos días que mediaban hasta la fiesta ni siquiera bajó a comer con la familia. Fingió un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No hizo otra cosa que visitar a su cuñada en su cuarto cuando Dorothy le comunicaba que Terry había salido de casa. "Quiero que me lo cuentes todo cuando regreses de la fiesta", le pidió Marie. "No puedo asistir, así que serás mis ojos y mis oídos". Candy asintió, complacida. Le gustaba poder hacer algo para entretener a su cuñada. "Ojalá pudiéramos ir juntas…", estaba hablando cuando de pronto le pareció que el vestido de Marie se movía.

La joven Grandchester estaba sentada en una silla de su cuarto, frente al ventanal. Candy hubiera jurado que acababa de mover un pie. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, se levantó de un salto, se arrodilló al lado de su cuñada y exclamó: "¡Estás moviendo un pie!". Marie se llevó un dedo a los labios y ordenó callar a Candy, después se le escapó una risita nerviosa. –Hace dos días comencé a notar que me picaba la planta del pie derecho, cuando lo normal era no sentir nada en absoluto.

Desde entonces puedo moverlo un poquito, mira –la muchacha lo movió ligeramente y sonrió–, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie aún. Si es una falsa alarma y vuelve a quedar inmovilizado, sería… Oh, Dios… Papá ya ha sufrido bastante con esto. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas. Hablaré con él si voy ganando sensibilidad en las piernas, por ahora sólo es un pie. –No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero tenemos que ejercitarlo – Candy estaba emocionada. Marie sólo pensaba en Albert Andley.

Tal vez si ella podía volver a caminar… Pero no, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Aún no. –Por supuesto que haré ejercicios y tú me ayudarás, pero no ahora… Ahora debes prepararte para el baile. Y ya sabes: ¡quiero que me lo cuentes todo! –Candy se sentía feliz por Marie. No podía ni imaginarse lo que había sufrido la muchacha cuando las piernas dejaron de responder. Se despidió de ella, tras prometerle que sería sus ojos y sus oídos en casa de los Johnson, y corrió hacia su cuarto para comenzar a prepararse.

(*******************************************************************************)

Candy descendió por la gran escalera de caracol con gesto tenso. Terry la estaba esperando en el hall y eso que ella no se había retrasado. Era la primera vez en su vida que salía antes de tiempo para ir a un baile. Estaba preparada para todo y lo resistiría con la cabeza bien alta, fingiendo que no le afectaba. No sabía si Terry se reiría abiertamente de ella y de su vestido, si la miraría con burla, tal vez con desprecio… Pero fuera lo que fuese, estaba preparada.

Terry miraba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Suponía que Candy se retrasaría y comenzó a enfadarse sin motivo, sin saber si la joven sería o no puntual. La oyó entonces descender por la escalera y miró con desgana. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. El vestido, de muselina azul oscuro, estaba salpicado de algunos brillos aquí y allá, nada muy recargado, que le recordaban a un cielo de verano lleno de estrellas.

El escote, en forma de uve, era tan pronunciado que Terry contuvo la respiración. Sus hombros quedaban al descubierto y él pensaba que no habría un solo hombre en aquella fiesta, soltero o casado, joven o viejo, que no quedase impactado ante semejante visión. El color del vestido era muy poco habitual, de hecho Terry no recordaba haber visto a ninguna joven con nada semejante. Solían llevar tonos pastel y estampados florales. Las más atrevidas a veces usaban telas de cuadros. Pero nadie llevaba vestidos azul oscuro, y sin embargo era de lo más favorecedor.

Cuando Candy llegó a la altura de su marido, este le ofreció el brazo y la condujo hasta el carruaje, ayudándola a subir. El viaje hasta la casa de los Johnson no duraba más de quince minutos y lo hicieron en absoluto silencio. Las respiraciones de ambos era lo único que podía escucharse en el interior del habitáculo. Terry la observaba de reojo sin poder dejar de admirarla.

La casa de los Johnson tenía la entrada a pie de calle y un pequeño jardincillo de estilo francés servía como preludio a lo que se encontrarían en el interior. La fachada estaba pintada de un color amarillo chillón. Eran frecuentes los colores alegres en las fachadas charlestonianas. Los recibieron los anfitriones: el insignificante señor Johnson, un hombrecillo de metro y medio con una inmensa nariz, y su esposa, altísima y oronda. Formaban una extraña pareja.

Candy no conocía a Anabelle Johnson porque hacía años que esta no salía de casa. Recibía visitas casi a cualquier hora y celebraba reuniones literarias muy a menudo. Saludó a Terry en francés, a pesar de que ni era francesa ni jamás había estado en Francia, y este le respondió con la misma fluidez. Candy se limitó a sonreír, pues no había entendido ni una palabra. Le pareció irónico que Anabelle Johnson, de origen irlandés, hablara el francés mientras ella, francesa por los cuatro costados, no supiera ni media docena de palabras en esa lengua.

Toda la casa estaba iluminada con luz de gas, igual que la de los Grandchester. Los Andley, en cambio, sólo la habían instalado en la sala principal y en el comedor, pero no en el resto de la casa, pues habían oído que el exceso de este tipo de luz era mala para los ojos. Los muebles eran muy similares a los de la casa de Terry y ligeramente parecidos a los de su propia familia, solo que los Andley eran más ostentosos. Terciopelos, brocados, amplios cortinones, caobas, candelabros dorados, un piano aquí y un arpa allá y libros, libros, cientos de libros en los lugares más insospechados: en muebles pequeños al lado de los sofás, junto a una mesa, cerca de los licores…

Habían instalado la orquesta en una esquina del salón de baile. Todas las casas disponían de uno porque toda familia que se preciara daba, al menos, una gran fiesta anual. Los Andley la celebraban a finales de mayo. Los Grandchester, a mediados de julio. La entrada de Candy fue tan triunfal como era de esperar, tratándose de la beldad del condado, aunque ya estuviese casada.

Su vestido hizo que las mujeres murmuraran y los hombres se quedaran boquiabiertos. Estaba espléndida. Para ella fue extraño que el coro de pretendientes no la rodeara de inmediato, como ocurría en todas la fiestas. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ya estaba casada y que la vida, a partir de ese momento, iba a ser mucho más aburrida.

Pero vio tanta admiración en sus antiguos pretendientes que su ánimo se elevó hasta las nubes. "¡Al infierno con Terry Grandchester! Él no me encuentra atractiva, pero muchos otros hombres sí", pensó. El calor era sofocante y se moría de sed, pero no podía beber nada, pues le sería imposible ir al baño con su vestido y su enorme miriñaque, así que nunca se veía a ninguna mujer del sur bebiendo en ninguna parte que no fuese su propia casa.

La excepción era el té que iban a tomar con alguna amiga, pero incluso entonces no daban más de tres o cuatro sorbos. También había pastelitos salados, que le encantaban, aunque ahora que estaba casada y podía comer tantos como quisiese sin ser blanco de las críticas como antes, cuando estaba soltera, no tenía apetito, y todo por culpa de su marido. La gente iba y venía, la saludaban y felicitaban por su reciente matrimonio, algunas mujeres aplaudían su vestido, ella fingía sentirse feliz.

Pero entonces Terry se despegó de su lado y Candy observó que se dirigía a un grupo de mujeres para presentarles sus respetos. Entre todos los rostros, la joven se detuvo en uno porque lo que vio reflejado en él la pasmó: el rostro de Elisa Leagan. Era tan evidente, con sus enormes ojos de corderillo, que estaba enamorada de Terry que Candy se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Recordó con qué odio la miraba el día de su boda, ahora comprendía el motivo. Dios mío, Elisa Leagan. Se fijó detenidamente, por primera vez, en sus facciones. Había escuchado alabar su belleza de muñeca de porcelana, sus perfectas facciones de estatua clásica, significara eso lo que significase. Ahora la observaba con ojos críticos y se daba cuenta de que era condenadamente bonita, con unos rasgos armoniosos y una delicadeza que emanaba no sólo de su belleza, sino de sus movimientos y su porte.

"¡Dios mío!", volvió a exclamar Candy, porque creyó comprenderlo todo de un plumazo. ¿Y si Terry hubiese estado cortejando a Elisa Leagan, pensando incluso en comprometerse con ella, y el incidente del carruaje lo obligara a casarse para reparar la deshonra? Cómo la odiaría Terry entonces, y cómo adoraría a Elisa. Candy se sintió mareada, por un instante la música le pareció estridente, las parejas bailaban en círculos y el simple hecho de observarlos la mareó.

Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. Se movió entre la gente con cierta torpeza, mirando la puerta que daba al jardín como un sediento mira el agua que está al alcance de su mano, pero antes de llegar, Anthony Brower salió a su encuentro e hizo una fría inclinación ante ella. Candy imaginaba que estaría enfadado por la discusión sobre la esclavitud. Ella no había querido herirle, simplemente decir lo que pensaba.

El joven lucía muy bien con sus largas patillas y su traje negro. Comenzó a decirle algo, pero Candy lo interrumpió. –Perdóname, Anthony, pero necesito salir a tomar el aire –él la miró con ojos suplicantes. Era tan fácil estar enfadado con ella cuando no la tenía cerca, pero tan difícil mantener esa actitud cuando lo miraba con aquellos increíbles ojos verdes.

Hubiera deseado acompañarla a la terraza, pero eso sería terriblemente inapropiado. Permaneció de pie, mirándola mientras salía del salón, sin ser consciente de que a unos pasos de distancia Terry Grandchester lo vigilaba y casi deseaba que Brower saliera detrás de su esposa para tener la justificación perfecta y poder romperle la cara a golpes. No hizo falta, sin embargo, pues Brower dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió al grupo de caballeros que charlaba junto a la chimenea.

El que sí siguió a Candy fue su marido. La encontró apoyada en la barandilla, al fondo de la terraza, en un rincón recogido. Al principio no la había visto, tuvo que caminar hacia el centro de la terraza y acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Candy sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y se dispuso a entrar nuevamente al salón de baile.

Dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al comprobar que era Terry. –Ah, eres tú –comentó con fastidio, tratando de controlar su mal humor. Él entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió más pesada. –¿Esperabas a otra persona? –le preguntó con el tono de voz tenso. ¿Esperabas al imbécil de Brower?, hubiera querido preguntarle, pero refrenó el impulso. –No esperaba a nadie y mucho menos a ti. Se te veía tan entretenido en el salón… –estaba furiosa, sus mejillas ardían y deseaba gritarle, abofetearlo, de modo que no pensó en lo que decía, sólo quería escupirle su veneno.

Terry arqueó una ceja, sin comprender lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo

–. ¡Oh, no te hagas el tonto! ¿No te ha bastado con comprometer mi honor para tratar de comprometer ahora el honor de otra muchacha? –los ojos de la joven centelleaban. –¿Pero se puede saber de qué diablos estás hablando? –él no comprendía ni una palabra.

–Te he visto coqueteando con Elisa Leagan. Debería darte vergüenza. Cuando me comprometiste a mí tuviste que pagar con el matrimonio. ¿Cómo la compensarás a ella si la comprometes? ¡Al menos podías controlarte en público! – él no salía de su asombro.

Candy se había vuelto completamente loca. –¡Tú te atreves a decirme a mí que me comporte en público! ¡Tú, que te has puesto un vestido que tentaría al mismísimo santo Tomás! –la joven ahogo un grito–.

Estás muerta de celos, eso es lo que te ocurre –Terry dio un paso y se acercó a ella iracundo, con el fin de amedrentarla.

–¿Celosa? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír. Lo que me preocupa es mi reputación. Hace pocas semanas fui centro de murmuraciones y escándalos por tu culpa, que me comprometiste paseándote conmigo solo y de noche en el interior de un carruaje.

Ahora no quiero ser de nuevo centro de los chismes porque mi marido coquetea con cuanta mujer se le cruza en el camino –estaba tan furiosa que había dejado de tener conciencia de sus palabras hacía mucho tiempo. Eran su dolor y su amargura los que hablaban a través de su boca. –No he coqueteado con esa muchacha jamás en mi vida.

Además, eres la menos indicada para hablar de coqueteos, ¿o crees que no me he fijado en cómo te comportas cuando Anthony Brower está presente? ¡Es vergonzoso! –él dio un nuevo paso hacia ella, con los puños crispados.

–¿Me estás diciendo que no te habías dado cuenta de que a Elisa Leagan le gustas? –preguntó ella con mirada inquisidora.

–¿Me estás diciendo tú que no coqueteas con Brower? –las palabras de él comenzaban a ser cortantes como cuchillas.

–¡No niegas lo de Elisa ! –casi gritó ella. –

¡Ni tú niegas lo de Brower! –él sentía un extraño malestar en el estómago, unas ganas enormes de retorcerle el pescuezo a aquel muchacho barbilampiño y blancucho.

–¡Brower es mucho mejor hombre de lo que tú serás jamás! Él nunca me haría sufrir. Nunca me faltaría al respeto como lo haces tú –le dijo Candy para mortificar a Terry. Este la agarró fuertemente por los antebrazos y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo hasta que el rostro de la muchacha quedó a la altura del suyo.

–También Elisa es mejor mujer de lo que tú serás jamás, hermosa y discreta, el sueño de cualquier hombre –le dijo a su esposa casi con los labios contra los suyos.

Candy trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero sus ojos brillaban con una furia y una tristeza que sorprendieron a Terry.

–¿Por qué no te casaste entonces con ella? Es más bonita que yo, es mejor que yo en todo… ¿Por qué demonios no estás casado con ella? –le preguntó la joven alzando la barbilla, aún en el aire, sujetada por los fuertes brazos de Terry y con los labios tan cerca de los suyos que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

–¿Por qué no estás tú casada con Anthony Brower, si es el mejor hombre de Charleston? –le preguntó él. No recordaba haber estado tan furioso jamás, ni haber sentido esos celos nunca antes.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas y una voz familiar los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Suéltala inmediatamente, Terry –él soltó a Candy como un acto reflejo, no por hacerle caso a la voz.

Cuando la joven hubo puestos los pies en el suelo, miró hacia el lugar del que procedían aquellas palabras y descubrió a Richard Jr, el hermano de Terry. Ella ni siquiera sabía que asistiría a la fiesta. Había llegado más tarde que ellos y cuando vio salir a su hermano a la terraza, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella mirada indicaba que habría problemas.

–Métete en tus asuntos, Richard Jr, y déjame a mí con los míos –le espetó Terry con rabia.

Richard Jr, en la oscuridad, era tan parecido a su hermano que a Candy le hubiese costado distinguirlos, pero sus personalidades era muy diferentes: mientras Richard Jr era afable y tranquilo, un perfecto caballero del sur, Terry era hermético y peligroso, con una constante mueca de burla en el rostro.

–No me haré el tonto mientras la tratas de ese modo. Eres un animal –la voz de Richard Jr sonaba seca y cortante.

–Si te acercas a Candy no respondo…

–Si en algún momento la joven percibió que Terry era peligroso fue aquel. Richard Jr, en cambio, sonrió.

–¿Qué ocurre, hermanito, temes que sea como tú?

Despreocúpate. Yo jamás haría, para vengarme, lo mismo que tú me has hecho

–Candy no comprendió las implicaciones de ese comentario, pero intuyó que algo grave flotaba bajo la superficie de aquellas palabras. Antes de darse cuenta, Terry se abalanzaba sobre su hermano y lo tumbaba de un puñetazo.

Tomó después a Candy de la mano y le dijo: "Nos vamos a casa. La fiesta se ha terminado". Cruzó el salón casi arrastrando a su esposa y cuando abandonaron la casa de los Johnson, dejaron tras de sí un reguero de habladurías.


	22. Capitulo 22 El gran escandalo

CAPÍTULO 22

El gran Escandalo

Cuando por fin subieron al carruaje, Candy no pudo evitar preguntarle a Terry por las palabras de su hermano. No inmediatamente, pues al principio su marido resoplaba como un caballo de carreras y prefirió esperar a que se calmase un poco. Percibía que algo terrible había ocurrido entre los hermanos y, por unos instantes, este secreto logró distraerla del descubrimiento de que Terry se sentía atraído por Elisa Leagan.

–¿Qué significan las palabras de Richard Jr? ¿Qué quiso decir?

–Candy no lograba ver bien a Terry debido a la oscuridad, sólo distinguía su perfil, recortado contra la ventana del carruaje. Él giró el rostro y trató de escudriñarla entre las sobras.

–Mi querido hermano estuvo comprometido hace unos años –comenzó explicando Terry.

–Ahora que lo dices, creo que recuerdo algo… El enlace finalmente se canceló porque la novia no quiso seguir adelante, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella. –Más o menos.

En realidad fue Richard Jr el que lo canceló, pero el caballero sureño que lleva dentro lo empujó a ese último acto de generosidad con ella: permitir que todos pensaran que el abandonado era él. Conmigo no fue tan generoso, me temo –la voz de Terry se tornó de pronto un susurro.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –Candy estaba verdaderamente intrigada. –

La joven se encaprichó de otro hombre… No quería cancelar el enlace con Richard Jr, sólo quería probar el fruto prohibido sin que su futuro esposo supiera nada –se detuvo unos instantes–.

Ese otro hombre era yo –Debido a la oscuridad, Terry no pudo ver el gesto horrorizado de Candy, pero sí escuchó su grito ahogado.

–¿Fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a tu hermano? –la voz de ella mostraba incredulidad.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa triste, cerró los ojos durante un instante y después miró a través de la ventana. –Veo que ni siquiera me concedes el beneficio de la duda.

Me condenas sin preguntarme siquiera si soy culpable –respiró hondo–. Bueno, imagino que esa es la imagen que doy… Tu adorado Anthony Brower jamás se vería involucrado en un asunto así, ¿no es cierto? Y si se viese involucrado, tú no dudarías de él como dudas de mí, eso seguro… –volvió a ponerse furioso.

Le dolía más de lo que quería admitir ante sí mismo, pero estaba cansado de explicarse, de hacer comprender que había límites que nunca cruzaría. Harto de la imagen que tenían los demás de él.

Candy no era una excepción. Tal vez si lo hubiese amado, habría deseado escuchar la historia de la prometida de Richard Jr hasta el final, pero ella lo detestaba. También lo deseaba a ratos, él no era tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de eso, pero la joven lo deseaba con culpa y se odiaba por desearlo.

–Si yo fuese Elisa Leagan fingiría creerte, aunque me corroyeran las dudas. Es lo que hace una perfecta dama: decirle a los caballeros lo que quieren oír, lo que necesitan oír para sentirse fortalecidos –el comentario de Candy tenía la misma finalidad que había tenido el de Terry, hacer daño.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto, sintiendo que la furia crecía nuevamente en su interior y recordando la discusión que acababan de protagonizar en la terraza de la casa de los Johnson.

Candy no quería recordar los ojos con los que Elisa había mirado a su marido, pero no podía olvidarlos. Terry quería olvidar la cara de pánfilo enamorado que se le ponía a Brower cada vez que veía a su esposa, pero la recordaba una y otra vez.

– Un verdadero escándalo, Phyllis… No te imaginas de qué manera salieron del salón: él casi la arrastraba como si fuera uno de sus perros de caza. Y después aparece Richard Jr, que también venía de la terraza, sangrando por el labio, figúrate… Todos nos preguntábamos que habría ocurrido.

–Dios mío, Ellen, ¿crees que Richard Jr trataría de propasarse con Candy? –preguntó la matrona mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios y bebía un breve sorbo.

–¡No! – respondió escandalizada Phyllis–. Richard Jr es un caballero sin tacha… No se puede decir lo mismo de Terry… No sé qué pudo pasar, pero la culpa no ha sido de Richard Jr. Seguramente el culpable es el otro y también ella, siempre ha sido una muchacha tan voluntariosa e impredecible.

Cuando mi hijo Michael la pretendía, rezaba cada noche para que ella no lo aceptase. Siempre he deseado para Michael una mujer más dócil. –A mí tampoco me gustaba que Charles la persiguiera, pero ya se sabe, cuando los hijos se hacen mayores… De todos modos, Phyllis, esa pareja es muy escandalosa…

Se casaron rodeados de escándalo y parecen cómodos viviendo así –ambas mujeres bebieron otro sorbo de té y se quedaron pensativas. Ojalá ellas nunca tuvieran que sufrir una situación tan deplorable en sus propias familias.

Ya se había convertido en una costumbre que Candy no saliera de su cuarto durante días. Comía en su cuarto y pasaba el tiempo melancólica, en la cama y sin arreglarse. Cuando todos se iban a dormir, se deslizaba en bata por los pasillos hasta el cuarto de Marie. Hacían algunos ejercicios juntas, Candy la ayudaba a rotar el tobillo y la joven comenzaba a tener sensibilidad hasta la pantorrilla. "Creo que es hora de que se lo digas a tu padre. Hay médicos que pueden ayudarte a mejorar tu movilidad", le dijo a Marie.

Dos días después del incidente en casa de los Johnson, Candy se atrevió a preguntarle a su cuñada por la prometida de Richard Jr. Le explicó la conversación de los hermanos y lo que Terry le había contado en el carruaje.

–Oh, no, Terry no hizo nada malo… Lilian se encaprichó de él. Quería casarse con Richard Jr, pero le apetecía probar su atractivo conquistando también a su hermano. Terry se lo dijo a Richard Jr y éste rompió el compromiso, pero siempre culpó a Terry.

Mis hermanos son unos tontos orgullosos, ¿sabes? Richard Jr se moría de los celos sólo de pensar lo que Lilian había tratado de hacer y creyó, o quiso creer, que no fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, sino su hermano. Pero los problemas entre ambos vienen de antes, siempre competían para ver quién era el mejor en todo, desde niños. No me extrañaría que Richard Jr tratara de conquistarte –explicó Marie.

Candy se escandalizó ante esta afirmación y sintió un leve remordimiento por haber juzgado a Terry antes de escuchar de su propia boca la historia completa, pero después recordó que él la había comparado con Elisa, aplaudiendo la belleza y encanto de la muchacha, a la que consideraba mejor que su esposa en todo, y ese remordimiento desapareció, pues Candy volvía a estar furiosa con él.

Al día siguiente, le pidió a Dorothy que la acompañara al centro de la ciudad. Había recibido una nota de su madre diciéndole que estaría con unas amigas en el salón de té de madame Blanche y ella se dirigía allí. Se había arreglado especialmente para lucir lo más hermosa posible. Las palabras de Terry hacían más mella en su corazón de lo que ella reconocería jamás. "¿No te has preguntado si realmente eres tan atractiva como crees?", le había preguntado él, y de pronto Candy se planteaba si tal vez siempre había tenido demasiada buena opinión de sí misma.

Al fin y al cabo, la suya no era una belleza de líneas puras, como la de Elisa Leagan. Su boca era grande, su nariz respingona, los ojos eran hermosos, eso nadie lo podía negar, los pómulos marcados, el cutis tan blanco como los pétalos de las magnolias, el talle fino y el porte regio. En conjunto resultaba muy atractiva, pero observada por partes quizás no fuese tan hermosa, aunque el resultado final era llamativo y no era una mujer que pasase fácilmente desapercibida.

Iba pensando en estas cosas y acompañada de Dorothy, cuando vio a un grupo de gente en medio de la calle rodeando un carruaje. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?", preguntó la joven a una mujer que estaba en la acera observando la escena. "Han arrollado a un pobre niño". Candy se llevó la mano a los labios. "Oh, ¿y le ha ocurrido algo?".

La mujer le explicó que no, pero que el niño se había llevado tal susto que no podía ni hablar. Ya se disponía a cruzar de acera cuando se dio cuenta de que los balcones de la casa de enfrente estaban abiertos y varias mujeres y caballeros se asomaban para mirar.

Las mujeres iban con los pómulos llenos de rubor rosado y los labios escandalosamente pintados. "Vaya", pensó Candy, "es la primera vez que veo a una de esas malas mujeres que trabajan en el burdel". Estaba observando fijamente a una de ellas, que hubiera sido verdaderamente bonita si no fuera por sus ropas inmorales y el exceso de pintura, y entonces vio algo que le paralizó el corazón durante unos segundos.

¡Era Terry! Había visto su rostro durante escasos instantes detrás de la mala mujer y después él se había retirado de la ventana, pero a ella no le cabía ninguna duda de que se trataba de su marido. "¡Maldito bastardo!", utilizó por primera vez en su vida una palabra malsonante. No le bastaba con humillarla comparándola con Elisa Leagan, diciéndole que hubiera preferido casarse con ella, que era la mujer perfecta. ¿Ahora debía soportar también aquella humillación, que todo Charleston viera a su marido en el burdel? No iba a consentirlo de ningún modo.

Terry Grandchester iba a saber quién era Candy Rosemary Andley. "Espérame aquí", le dijo a Dorothy mientras cruzaba de acera y se dirigía a la puerta del burdel.

Traspasar la puerta de aquel local fue lo más osado que hizo en su vida y lo más indecente también. Las muchachas llevaban vestidos tan escotados que a algunas se les veían la aureola de los pezones. Todas iban adornadas con plumas y decenas de volantes, colores llamativos y mucha pintura en la cara.

Candy vio a varios caballeros conocidos, algunos habían sido pretendientes suyos. El rubio de los Cornwell, por ejemplo, derramó su bebida cuando la vio entrar, y lo mismo le ocurrió al hijo pequeño de los Steven, que en ese instante besuqueaba el cuello de una de las chicas.

Una joven le salió al paso. "Señora, debe irse. Este no es lugar para usted". –Vengo a buscar a mi marido y por Dios que si no me llevas con él montaré tal escándalo que os cerrarán el local…

–algo aterrador vio la muchacha en los ojos de Candy, pues la creyó. –¿Quién es su marido, señora? –le preguntó ella de manera tan cortés y educada que Candy se sorprendió.

–El señor Terry Grandchester –la joven asintió. –Sígame –a Candy le temblaban las piernas. ¿acaso encontraría a Terry en la cama con una de esas mujerzuelas? No, la joven no le llevaría a un cuarto si supiera que dentro estaba Terry haciendo… eso… con una de las prostitutas. ¿Dónde estaba Terry entonces? La respuesta llegó enseguida–.

Alguien le busca, señor Grandchester –Candy entró a un saloncito decorado con terciopelos granates y candelabros dorados por todos los rincones. Su marido fumaba sentado en un butacón y, frente a él, también sentada y completamente vestida, se encontraba aquella mujer que había visto desde la ventana y que le había parecido bonita, a pesar de su aspecto de inmoralidad.

Terry se levantó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte y el cigarrillo se le cayó al suelo, quemó levemente la alfombra, pero enseguida se apagó. La mujer que acompañaba a Terry también se levantó de su sillón.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? –él había perdido el color, la miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creerse que ella hubiese dado aquel paso y hubiera hecho algo tan absolutamente inadecuado y escandaloso como entrar a buscarlo a un burdel.

–Te dije que no me humillaras teniendo amantes. Te lo advertí antes de casarnos –le dijo Candy enfurecida. Se acercó a él con pasos decididos.

Para entonces muchas de las jóvenes y varios caballeros estaban asomados al saloncito observando la escena–.

¿Acaso nunca te vas a cansar de humillarme? –tras decir esto alzó la mano y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada a Terry. Lo había golpeado con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Un grito ahogado y sorprendido se escapó de la garganta de algunas de las prostitutas.

El rostro de Terry reflejaba un emoción desconocida para Candy, algo fiero y salvaje que la asustó. Retrocedió dos pasos, pero él la agarró por la muñeca.

–Te dije que no volvieras a abofetearme jamás –viendo su rostro desencajado, Candy sintió más terror que nunca en su vida. ¿Acaso iba a golpearla? Él trató de tomarla del talle y echársela sobre los hombros pero el enorme miriñaque del vestido se lo impedía. La joven gritaba y se debatía contra él para apartarlo.

Terry la soltó un instante, tomó la botella de licor que había sobre una mesita y la estrelló contra la puerta del salón

–. ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! –las muchachas se alejaron gritando, asustadas por los cristales rotos de la botella, y los caballeros las siguieron. Candy había retrocedido hasta esconderse detrás de la mujer con la que había estado sentado Terry

–Ven aquí, maldita sea. No utilices a Karen como escudo. –Por favor, Terry, basta ya. La estás asustando y me estás espantando a la clientela – Karen trató de calmarlo, pero él no atendía a razones. Tomó la muñeca de Candy y la sacó de detrás de la dueña del burdel.

La muchacha estaba horrorizada, tanto que ni siquiera podía gritar. Creía que iba a desmayarse. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, Terry le levantó el vestido a Candy para desatarle el miriñaque, pero como llevaba demasiado tiempo hacerlo, arrancó los lazos de raso que lo ataban al corsé y cuando el miriñaque cayó al suelo y el vestido no era más que un enorme trozo de tela colgando sobre el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha, Terry se la puso sobre los hombros y la sacó del burdel ante la mirada escandalizada de todos.

La joven que había llevado a Candy ante su marido le dijo a la dueña del burdel: "Ese hombre está loco".

–Sí, está loco, pero loco por ella –respondió Karen con gesto contrariado. Candy era mucho más hermosa de lo que todos decían y Terry estaba enamorado de ella, absolutamente loco por ella. Karen lo conocía lo suficiente como para no dudarlo.

Ya en plena calle, Terry subió a su mujer al caballo, a horcajadas y no como debe montar una dama, y de un salto se subió tras ella. Candy estaba tan humillada que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para gritar. La gente se arremolinó alrededor de ambos y Terry arreó al caballo, pero en vez de ir a su casa con la mayor celeridad, lo hizo a paso lento, para que todo Charleston pudiera contemplar horrorizado la escena.

Si hubiera sabido quién era Lady Godiva, Candy se hubiese sentido como ella, a pesar de no ir desnuda sobre aquel caballo. Nunca, aunque pasaran mil años, se olvidaría en la ciudad un escándalo como aquel.

–Arrea al maldito caballo –masculló ella entre dientes con los últimos restos de orgullo y furia. Terry se apretó más contra su espalda y la aprisionó con sus musculosas piernas.

–Ni lo sueñes. Todo Charleston te verá. ¿No era eso lo que querías, humillarme? Pues la humillación será pública y compartida, no sólo yo la sufriré – respondió él con una voz ronca y cruel que Candy no le conocía.

Al otro lado de la acera, Dorothy vio la escena y corrió hacia su ama, pero esta la detuvo con un movimiento de la mano, pues temía que Terry, furioso como estaba, pudiera hacerle daño. Se pasearon a caballo por las calles más céntricas de Charleston. A Candy le pareció que tardaban siglos en llegar a casa, pero cuando llegaron el castigo no terminó.

Él la bajó del animal tomándola por el talle y se la echó nuevamente sobre los hombros. Entró en casa y, afortunadamente, no se tropezaron con nadie, ni una solo criado, ni tampoco los miembros de la familia. Subió con ella hasta su cuarto y la soltó sobre la cama como quien suelta un enorme saco de arroz.

–Acabas de avergonzarme creyendo que había hecho algo que no hice. No he estado con ninguna maldita mujer desde el incidente que tuvimos con el carruaje. Debí dejarte allí tirada en vez de socorrerte. No he estado con ninguna mujer y estoy harto. Vas a ser tú, mi querida esposa, quien calme mis ardores –

Candy estaba aterrorizada. No conocía a ese Terry iracundo y con gesto malvado que tenía enfrente–. Y no fingiré que no me doy cuenta de que me deseas. Me deseas, sé que me deseas, maldita sea, y por una vez en tu vida vas a comportarte como una mujer y no como una niña idiota.


	23. Capitulo 23 La separación

Este capítulo tiene narración de contenido sexual fuerte no es apto para menores de 13 años

CAPÍTULO 23

La separacion

Terry se colocó de rodillas en la cama entre las piernas de Candy y le levantó el vestido. Ella comenzó a revolverse para tratar de escapar del contacto de su marido.

–¡No seas ridículo! ¿No te das cuenta de que no podrás quitarme el corsé si yo no quiero que lo hagas? ¿Crees que voy a mantenerme quietecita mientras cometes tus fechorías conmigo?

–dijo ella con una risa burlona mientras luchaba contra él, aumentando la ira y la frustración de su marido.

–No necesito quitarte el corsé, niña boba –bramó él–. Sólo me molestan tus malditos calzones –le dijo, mientras con sus dedos desataba la cinta de los calzones y los deslizaba piernas abajo hasta quitárselos.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que dejó de pelear por unos segundos y él aprovechó esa ventaja. La miró. Las medias le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y el corsé tapaba su ombligo. Entre ambos, entre los muslos y el ombligo, absolutamente expuesta y desnuda ante los ojos de Terry, aparecía la blancura de la piel de su vientre, los delicados rizos rubios de su pubis.

Ella se sentía consternada, humillada. Terry apoyó su mano entre los muslos de la joven y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza. Candy cerró las piernas como acto reflejo, pero él no dejó de acariciarla y aumentó la presión. En cuanto la había tocado, la furia de Terry había desaparecido y en su lugar se instaló un deseo salvaje, animal. La deseaba tanto, llevaba deseándola tanto tiempo, la sintió tierna y húmeda contra su mano y perdió el control. No, maldita sea, esta vez no fingiría que la creía indiferente.

Puede que ella no lo amara, puede que lo despreciase, pero lo deseaba y él la deseaba, y nada en el mundo impediría que fuese suya. Siguió acariciándola entre las piernas y notó cómo ella se relajaba, cómo se abría para él. La joven mantenían los ojos cerrados y la cara enterrada en la almohada, excitada y también avergonzada por los deseos que él le despertaba, por el modo en que su cuerpo se entregaba a Terry a pesar de todo.

–Mírame, Candy –le dijo él sin dejar de acariciarla íntimamente, inclinándose sobre ella y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella volvió el rostro y lo miró, con los ojos húmedos, como si fuese a llorar. Terry se detuvo un instante, pero entonces ella gimió y él supo que no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, debía poseerla. Maldijo al darse cuenta de que aún seguía vestido. Se desabrochó el pantalón torpemente y no llegó ni siquiera a quitárselo.

En algún rincón de su mente se dijo que no estaba bien, que debía ir más despacio, desnudarla y desnudarse, pero ya era tarde, estaba ardiendo y Candy gemía contra él, estaba húmeda y entregada. La miró a los ojos y entonces entró en ella con suavidad, muy despacio, apretando los dientes para poder controlarse. La joven arqueó la espalda contra él y gimió su nombre. Lo miraba con las pupilas muy dilatadas.

Terry comenzó a moverse dejándose arrastrar por aquella locura, aquel deseo salvaje de poseerla. El placer que experimentaba con ella no lo había sentido antes, quizás porque nunca antes había experimentado tampoco los celos, ni la frustración, ni el dolor del rechazo. Candy no podía pensar en nada, sólo sentir, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba mal entregarse a él, que no la amaba, que deseaba a Elisa, que a ella la despreciaba. El placer se unió a la mortificación y cada gemido era una mezcla de ambos: no debía desearlo y lo deseaba, no debía sentir placer con él y se comportaba como una mujerzuela entre sus brazos, entregada.

Experimentó algo primitivo creciendo en su interior, algo que la volvía más voluptuosa y sensual, algo que estalló en mil pedazos haciéndola sentir que se cuerpo y el de Terry eran uno solo. Cuando volvió a la realidad, él descansaba sobre su pecho y ella lo abrazaba. Terry se incorporó sobre un codo y sólo entonces ella comprendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Se quedó sin palabras. Terry no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

Los sentimientos que lo invadían le atenazaban la garganta. ¿Qué diablos era aquello? ¿Amor? ¿Acaso había sido tan imbécil como para enamorarse sin darse cuenta de una joven que lo despreciaba, que nunca podría amarlo? No fue capaz de decir ni una palabra. Estaba aún sobre Candy. Se echó a un lado y fue consciente de la escena: él todavía vestido, con los pantalones bajados a medias. Ella con el vestido enrollado en la cintura.

La joven se lo bajó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que él la miraba. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, llenos de lágrimas. Se ovilló, dio la espalda a Terry y le pidió que la dejara sola.

–Vete, por favor –le suplicó ella con voz temblorosa.

Allí estaba el maldito arrepentimiento, pensó él. Lo deseaba y se odiaba por ello. Se había entregado a él en un momento de debilidad y ahora solo quería olvidarlo y que él se alejara, mientras Terry aún se consumía de deseo…

Aún la deseaba y, lo que más lo asustó: creía que la quería. Quería a una mujer que no lo soportaba. Candy, en ese instante, solo quería morirse. "A Elisa no le hubiera hecho el amor así. Con Elisa hubiese sido gentil y se hubiese tomado su tiempo, no la hubiera tumbado sobre la cama como a una mujerzuela y la hubiese tomado con prisas y sin una pizca de ternura", se dijo a sí misma. Y ella lo deseaba… Lo deseaba y lo quería… Por fin lo reconocía íntimamente. Quería a un hombre que estaba enamorado de otra y que sólo sentía por ella desprecio.

–Siento haber sido brusco. Yo… –comenzó a decir él, pero Candy no le permitió continuar.

–Por favor, déjame sola –volvió a suplicarle entre lágrimas.

El apretó los puños, se abrochó el pantalón y salió del cuarto. Se dirigió al despacho de la planta baja, abrió una botella de licor y comenzó a beber. Candy se asomó a la puerta de su cuarto y le pidió a uno de los criados, que en ese momento estaba cerca, que avisara a Dorothy. Cuando la negrita llegó, le dijo: "Prepara discretamente un carruaje. No hagas las maletas, habrá tiempo de eso. Regresamos a Las Magnolias. Por el camino te lo explico todo".

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de Las Magnolias. Albert Andley se disponía a montar en su caballo Trueno para visitar los cultivos cuando vio descender a su hermana.

–¿No habías quedado con mamá en el salón de té de madame Blanche? – preguntó él, extrañado.

La joven corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano y hundió el rostro contra su pecho–. ¿Estás llorando, Candy? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mamá? – ella negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué ocurre entonces? –¡No regresaré a casa de Terry! ¡No lo haré, aunque me azotéis, no lo haré! –

Albert la estrechó entre sus brazos. Conocía bien a su hermana pequeña, era voluntariosa, coqueta, caprichosa, pero no era llorona… Algo tenía que haber ocurrido para encontrarse en ese estado.

–Entremos en casa –le dijo, y le dio un beso en al frente–.

Las cosas suelen ser menos graves de lo que nos parece en un principio. Media hora más tarde, Candy contaba a su hermano y también a su padre lo que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana en el burdel de Karen Clais.

–¿Entraste a buscar a tu marido al burdel? –se escandalizó su padre–. No te quejes entonces de lo que él hizo. Fue blando, ¡yo no te hubiese llevado a caballo sin miriñaque y a horcajadas, te hubiese dado una buena tunda para que aprendieras a comportarte como una dama y no como una mujerzuela!

–Padre, por favor… –trató de mediar Albert.

–Oh, claro, padre –gritó Candy–, a veces se me olvida que como mujer que soy mi único cometido es soportar. No vivir, no exigir, sólo soportar lo que a mi marido se le antoje que deba soportar. ¡Yo no soy así, no lo soy! –

Candy estaba completamente fuera de sí–. Y si me obligas a volver con él haré tantas locuras que querrás morirte de la vergüenza… Arrastraré nuestro apellido por el lodo y… –las palabras de Candy quedaron interrumpidas por la sonora bofetada que le dio su padre. Ella se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida de la mejilla, lo miró perpleja y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto.

Cuando Elizabeth Andley llegó, poco después, y su marido la puso en antecedentes, ella sacó todo el carácter que había mantenido a raya durante los largos años de matrimonio y defendió a su hija como una leona. "Si Candy dice que no regresará con él, no regresará hasta que ella lo desee. Pobre de ti si tratas de obligarla, porque haré las maletas y Candy y yo nos iremos a Atlanta con mi hermana. Lo que le pasa a nuestra hija es algo muy serio. Nunca la había visto así y estaremos a su lado pase lo que pase, ¿entendido?". Más por amor a su esposa que por temor a que cumpliera sus amenazas, el señor Andley asintió ante las palabras de Elizabeth.

Candy no había querido salir de su cuarto y su madre trató de hablar con ella. "Tienes que decirme lo que ha ocurrido, Candy, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Si él te ha hecho algo…".

–No, él no me ha hecho nada, mamá… Solamente me odia, pero eso es algo que ya sabía antes de casarme. Él me odia y yo… –la joven se calló de pronto.

–Él te odia y tú lo quieres, es eso le que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? –su madre la miraba con ternura. La joven asintió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? ¡Enamorarme de un hombre que no me soporta cuando tenía a tantos a mis pies!

–Querida, creo que exageras cuando dices que él no te soporta o que te odia. Puede que no esté enamorado de ti, pero no creo que te odie –trató de convencerla su madre.

–Nos hemos dicho cosas horribles y a él no le duelen. A mí, en cambio, me desgarran. Tengo que alejarme de él, mamá. No me obliguéis a volver a la casa de los Grandchester –suplicó Candy.

–¿Por qué no te vas a Savannah a pasar unas semanas con tía Solange? –su madre trataba de animarla, pero lo que hizo fue darle una idea. –¡Oh, mamá, podría hacer algo mejor que eso! Dime que sí por favor… Dime que podré ir a visitar a tía Amarille. Si me dices que no, me moriré de la pena, mamá…

– a Elizabeth no le gustaba la idea de que Candy viajara tan lejos, pero si ese era el único modo de verla de nuevo feliz, tendría que convencer a su marido.

–Es un viaje demasiado largo, querida. ¿Estás segura de que necesitas ir tan lejos para superar la situación con tu marido? –quiso saber Elizabeth. –Sí, mamá, es el único modo. Déjame ir, por favor, por favor…

–Candy estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Albert había ido a visitar a Terry a su casa y éste creyó que iba a reclamarle por lo ocurrido con su hermana aquella mañana en el burdel.

–Me envía mi padre para decirte que Candy está en Las Magnolias y no quiere regresar aquí –Terry abrió muchos los ojos. Pensaba que su esposa seguía en su cuarto y él estaba dándole tiempo hasta la noche, cuando pretendía disculparse con ella.

–¿Qué dices? –le preguntó a Albert. Este le puso al corriente de la situación a grandes rasgos –…Y dice que no quiere regresar aún aquí, que necesita tiempo para pensar. Ha decidido pasar una temporada con tía Amarille –explicó Albert.

–¿Rosmary regresó a Savannah? – preguntó Terry.

En su época, Rosmary Andley había sido como Candy, una beldad, una mujer que tenía decenas de pretendientes. Hacía años que había abandonado Savannah para vivir en Europa, pero aún se hablaba de ella en el sur, pues su belleza había sido tan famosa como la de su sobrina.

–No, no regresó a Savannah, sigue viviendo en París –Terry tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que eso implicaba… ¿Candy huía a París para no verlo?

–Dios, ¿tanto me odia tu hermana que necesita poner un océano por el medio para separarse de mí? –su voz sonaba desesperada y Albert sintió lástima.

–Déjala que vaya, pasará allí tres o cuatro meses y cuando regrese lo habrá olvidado todo. Conozco a mi hermana, en cuanto esté en París echará tanto de menos Charleston que no tardará demasiado en regresar. Eso también le servirá para echarte de menos a ti –Terry rió burlonamente.

–A tu hermana no le importa si vivo o muero, Albert, pero está bien: que vaya. ¿Puedo, al menos, hablar antes con ella? –el joven Andley apretó los labios. Sentía tener que decirle aquello.

–No quiere verte. Lo siento –Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo, su gesto era derrotado y triste. –Dios mío, creo que no hay un marido más odiado que yo en toda Carolina del Sur.


	24. Capitulo 24: Entre dos tierras

CAPÍTULO 24

Entre dos tierras: Paris - Charleston

Candy estuvo cuatro días en Las Magnolias antes de emprender el viaje, preparando los baúles. Temía que Terry se presentara por sorpresa, no estaba preparada para verlo, no se sentía con fuerzas. Él, sin embargo, no dio señales de vida y la joven creyó que era una prueba más de su indiferencia. Escribió dos cartas de despedida: una para Marie y otra para el pequeño Cuqui, que quedaba al cuidado de Terry hasta su regreso. Dorothy y ella tomaron el tren a Savannah un martes al mediodía.

Allí las esperaba tía Solange, que había recibido un telegrama días antes pidiendo que las acompañara a París. Tía Solange nunca se pensaba dos veces realizar un viaje. "Puedo preparar veinte baúles en cinco horas y salir de inmediato hacia la otra punta del mundo", solía decir, y Candy comprobó que era cierto. Durmieron aquella noche en Savannah y al día siguiente tomaron el buque que las llevaría a Escocia.

La travesía duró casi dos semanas y la melancolía de Candy se vio en parte mitigada por la alegre algarabía de aquellos escoceses bulliciosos que regresaban a la tierra de sus padres. Eran amables y les hicieron el viaje muy agradable. Lucían cada noche sus mejores galas y sus mejores joyas y las cenas terminaban con los bailes más alegres que Candy había visto jamás.

"Esta es tu gente", le había dicho a Dorothy, ya que al ser hija del hacendado O'Malley y de la esclava Tirsia, era medio escocesa y medio africana. Desde luego, sus increíbles ojos verdes eran escoceses. Permanecieron unos días en Escocia antes de tomar otro barco a Inglaterra y, una vez allí, otro a Francia. Llegaron a París en tren. Había pasado mes y medio. Candy se enamoró del paisaje escocés y de sus gentes, de la bulliciosa Londres, pero si algo la dejó impactada, fue París.

Solía decir que no había nada como Las Magnolias (y seguía creyéndolo en parte, pues no amamos los lugares por lo hermosos que sean, sino por los recuerdos que nos vinculan a ellos), pero París no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto antes. Su familia procedía de allí, concretamente de la zona de Saint Germain.

Imaginar a sus antepasados emprendiendo un viaje tan largo sin una moneda en el bolsillo, pasando las mayores calamidades, para llegar al Nuevo Mundo y construir de la nada una fortuna hizo que sintiese un inmenso respeto por su estirpe, los Andley, los Roix, los Delafont y tantos otros apellidos que corrían por sus venas. No tenía ni una gota de sangre no francesa en sus venas.

La tía Rosemary las recibió verdaderamente emocionada. Cuando aún vivía en Savannah y Candy pasaba temporadas con ella, de niña, planeaban vivir en París, pero entonces Rosemary estaba casada con el capitán Leclerc, uno de esos hombres que consideraba que nada fuera de Savannah merecía la pena ser visto. Cuando enviudó y se dio cuenta de que heredaba una fortuna, se trasladó a Europa de inmediato.

Llevaba viviendo en París desde entonces y cuando escribía a su sobrina, le pedía que fuese a visitarla. Bien, allí estaba por fin. Tía Solange y Tía Rosemary se llevaron maravillosamente bien desde el principio. Ambas habían vivido años en Savannah y se habían encontrado en multitud de ocasiones en bailes y fiestas, pero no habían llegado a intimar. Solange Roix Dubois y Rosemary Andley Leclerc descubrieron que eran más parecidas de lo que pensaban: tenían gustos similares, ambas era jóvenes, hermosas y habían enviudado sin hijos. Solange comprobó que Rosemary había hecho un mejor uso de su libertad que ella y decidió aprender la lección.

Con ellas, Candy terminó contando todo lo que, por miedo y respeto, no le había contado a su madre. Sus tías eran alegres y desenfadadas, hablaban de sus pretendientes y de besos robados en bailes, y finalmente Candy se sinceró con ellas. Así supieron que no eran las peleas lo que le había empujado al otro extremo del mundo, sino un amor imposible y sin esperanzas por un hombre que la despreciaba y que, para colmo, era su marido. "El vino a mi cama para castigarme y yo lo recibí con los brazos abiertos", les contó un día que las cuatro (Dorothy incluida) habían tomado más licor de la cuenta.

La estancia en París fue curativa. Comprobó que los hombres reaccionaban ante ella de un modo similar a como lo hacían en su tierra, de modo que sus dudas sobre las palabras de Terry acerca de su atractivo se disiparon. De todos modos, el dolor seguía ahí: él no la deseaba. Terry deseaba a Elisa Leagan. Pero era su marido y, por desgracia, seguiría siéndolo toda su vida. Había divorcio, pero ninguna buena familia de Charleston se planteaba nada tan escandaloso como eso.

Cuando regresara, se dijo, él no tendría ni un solo motivo para burlarse de ella. Al principio, este pensamiento era algo abstracto, pero finalmente se concretó: tía Rosemary le propuso que tomara clases, si de verdad se sentía tan avergonzada por su ignorancia. Fue así como Candy comenzó a estudiar a los diecisiete años todo lo que no había estudiado de niña. Aprendió francés, historia, arte, literatura, comenzó a leer todos los días y a comprar novelas en una librería del Boulevard Donstain y lo que iba a ser una estancia de tres o cuatro meses se convirtió en dos años de ausencia.

Al principio esperaba noticias de Terry. Creía que sus padres, su hermano o su cuñada Marie le hablarían sobre él, pero tal vez porque creían que la molestarían, nadie lo nombró siquiera, excepto el pequeño Cuqui, pero las suyas era noticias que aportaban poco: "El señor Terry me obliga a estudiar mucho, ojalá vuelvas pronto" (escrito de su puño y letra con una caligrafía clara y elegante que sorprendió a Candy) o "el señor Terry y yo hemos estado montando a caballo", nada que indicase lo que su marido sentía o pensaba.

Poco a poco él fue convirtiéndose en un nombre que dolía cada vez menos y si bien al principio había comenzado a estudiar por su culpa, para evitar que se burlase de ella, pronto lo hizo por sí misma. Candy se alegró de algunas de las noticias que recibía de Charleston: las cosechas de Las Magnolias estaban siendo estupendas, Richard Jr Grandchester había ganado las elecciones a la alcaldía de Charleston a pesar de que, por ser soltero, no lo consideraban el candidato favorito.

Charleston era una vieja ciudad que se había fundado sobre valores como el de la familia y un hombre soltero a cierta edad despertaba cierto recelo y disgusto. Le había alegrado saber, sobre todo, que su cuñada Marie había logrado volver a caminar y que por una de esas jugadas extrañas del destino, Albert Andley y ella se habían enamorado y estaban comprometidos.

Recibió noticias de Terry cuando ya no lo esperaba, aunque seguía pensando en él cada día, pero con una resignación mayor ante el hecho de que nunca iba a quererla, quizás porque se quería a sí misma lo suficiente como para que su autoestima ya no dependiera del amor de él o de su aprobación.

El señor Hartford, el abogado de Terry, le envió un documento donde le explicaba que su marido solicitaba el divorcio y que era necesaria su presencia en Charleston para firmar los documentos. El impacto inicial la dejó postrada en la cama durante varios días. Sus tías trataron de animarla y de aconsejarla. "Vuelve a Charleston y haz que se enamore locamente de ti", decía Solange, siempre tan romántica. "Acepta con dignidad el divorcio, piensa que vuelves a estar disponible y que muchos de tus antiguos pretendientes siguen solteros", comentó Rosemary, mucho más realista. "Además", dijo su tía, podrás permitirte el lujo de no aceptar ni un centavo de Terry".

Candy la miró extrañada. ¿Pretendía que regresara a casa de sus padres con las manos vacías? Al menos debía recuperar la dote. "Que se la quede, dile que es por las molestias que le haya causado un matrimonio por obligación para reparar tu honor. Vas a ser mi heredera y no voy a esperar a morirme para darte parte de esa herencia".

El viaje de regreso duró casi dos meses y fue triste no sólo por el divorcio, sino también por separarse de tía Rosemary. El divorcio, bien pensado, no era de extrañar, ellos habían sido una pareja rodeada por el escándalo y así terminarían, con un escandaloso divorcio, pues ninguna otra buena familia de Charleston tenía tal mancha.

Aún recordaba las habladurías que suscitó en la ciudad el hecho de que ella entrase a buscar a Terry al burdel y que él la paseara montando a horcajadas y sin el miriñaque por toda la ciudad. Ahora, con la perspectiva que le daba el tiempo, se preguntaba qué diablo se les había metido a ambos en el cuerpo para comportarse de un modo tan indecoroso.

Una vez que tía Solange hubo quedado en Savannah y que Candy tomaba el tren que la llevaría a casa, comenzó a pensar qué le deparaba esa nueva etapa en su vida. El vagón de primera clase se detuvo en la estación de Charleston y cuando divisó los rostros sonrientes de sus padres y de Albert, supo que tenía fuerza para soportarlo todo y salir airosa. No, nadie lograría hundirla, ni Terry con su divorcio, ni aquel amor enfermizo por él que no había logrado arrancarse del corazón tras dos años en París.

(********************************************************************************)

Al principio, cuando Candy se fue, Terry hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por llevar una vida normal y no aparentar el dolor que sentía. Tuvo que enfrentar las miradas acusadoras de las buenas familias de Charleston no sólo por los escándalos protagonizados con Candy, sino por el hecho de que ella huyera a París tan solo un mes después de la boda. Cuando debía comenzar su luna de miel, en realidad había comenzado la escapada de su esposa.

Pasadas las primeras semanas, se volcó en el pequeño Cuqui, el esclavo de Candy. Contrató un profesor para el niño, lo obligó a estudiar y se ocupó de pasar tiempo con él. Era el único modo que tenía de demostrarle algo a Candy. Era su forma de decir: "Esto he hecho por ti, no sé de qué otra maldita manera demostrarte lo que siento". Pasaron tres meses y ella no regresó. Pasaron seis, nueve meses, y seguía sin noticias de ella, pues las cartas recibidas por Marie no daban cuenta de otra cosa que no fueran pequeñas excursiones hechas con sus tías a pueblecitos cercanos a París o meriendas con tal o cual dama o veladas y bailes a los que asistía. La información era escasa y superficial. Parecía feliz.

Casi un año después, Terry volvió a frecuentar las fiestas en Charleston y en otras ciudades del sur. Se encontraba con Anthony Brower y con Elisa Leagan y recordaba a Candy, aquellas violentas discusiones llenas de celos y frustración. Poco a poco el dolor se fue mitigando. En cierta manera, siempre estaría hechizado por ella, es difícil curarse de un amor que no pudo ser u olvidarse que quien debió habernos amado y no nos amó.

Con el paso del tiempo, comprendió que debía aceptarlo: ella nunca lo había querido ni nunca lo querría y sus reacciones ante el hecho de desearlo eran lógicas. Candy había sido educada para no desear a un hombre y si esos deseos la hubiesen mortificado amándolo, sin amarlo debía de haber sido un infierno para ella. Sus cuerpos se comprendían como sus corazones no se entenderían jamás.

El divorcio no había pasado aún por su mente, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no podían vivir así. Se arrepentía de cómo se había comportado con ella, de su visceralidad y sus modales. Nunca volvería a ocurrir nada semejante, no volvería a tratarla de ese modo ni permitiría que ella lo tratara así. Terry no sabía si Candy pretendía volver algún día y cómo se comportaría la joven tras el regreso, pero Terry hablaría con ella para establecer una serie de límites.

Cuando los Leagan celebraron su famosa barbacoa, dos años después del incidente con el carruaje que lo había obligado a casarse con Candy, ocurrió algo que hizo que abriera los ojos. Tal vez porque era el aniversario del inicio de su historia con su esposa, Terry estaba especialmente melancólico en esa ocasión.

Al anochecer salió a fumar a la terraza y, entre las sombras, apareció la hermosa silueta de Elisa Leagan, la hija del anfitrión.

–Últimamente lo veo un poco triste, señor Grandchester –dijo ella, y Terry se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba un poco achispada, tal vez había bebido. Le hizo gracia que una jovencita tan comedida en todo cometiera esa torpeza–.

Lo veo triste y no se lo merece porque es usted el mejor hombre del mundo –la sonrisa de Terry se borró de un plumazo. De modo que aquella muchacha seguía encaprichada con él.

Qué irónico, había dicho que era el mejor hombre del mundo. Dos años atrás, en una terraza similar a aquella, Candy le había dicho que Brower era mejor hombre de lo que él sería jamás. Era agradable comprobar que para una mujer él era el mejor en algo.

–Será mejor que vuelva dentro, señorita Leagan, antes de que haga o diga algo de lo que mañana seguro se arrepentirá –Terry tiró al suelo el cigarro y se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el salón de baile.

–No, por favor, escúcheme –suplicó ella–. Llevo años reuniendo el valor necesario y me he bebido media botella de licor para adquirirlo hoy. Necesito que me escuche. Yo… lo amo. Te amo, Terry –se corrigió– y no me atrevería a decirlo si no supiera que Candy y tú no sois felices y que ella jamás regresará de Francia. ¿Por qué seguir atado a una mujer ausente cuando yo estoy aquí y te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacerte feliz? –la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo rojizo, en sus ojos ambar, en sus facciones de escultura griega.

Hasta que no la escuchó hablar así, Terry no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien lo amara. Se había agotado de amar a Candy, necesitaba ser amado y lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero él no se aprovechaba de las muchachitas como Elisa .

–Vamos, entra dentro. Olvidaremos esto que ha ocurrido –Terry le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y entró en el salón de baile, pero no pudo olvidar lo ocurrido. No quería olvidarlo. Merecía ser amado, merecía hacer el esfuerzo de enamorarse de alguien que lo correspondiese y Elisa era perfecta.

Volvieron a encontrarse en varias ocasiones, siempre sin ocasión de verse a solas, pero cuando Elisa recibió la noticia de que Candy regresaba (lo escuchó en una reunión tomando el té), el corazón le dio un vuelco y fue a buscar a Terry a la salida del casino.

Estaban en plena calle, pero ella parecía olvidarlo. Cuando él la vio, se quedó paralizado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó. –Sé que Candy regresa. Yo creí que…Pensé que ella nunca…

–Terry la vio mortificada y no le gustó. Elisa estaba enamorada de él y él iba a enamorarse de ella aunque el esfuerzo le llevara toda una vida.

No podía ser tan difícil: Elisa era hermosa, lo amaba, no podía ser complicado amar a una mujer así. –Candy vuelve porque le he pedido el divorcio –le confesó. El rostro de ella se iluminó como una mañana de verano.

–¡Oh, Dios mío, vas a ser libre! –No te empeñes en imposibles, Elisa –trató de disuadirla–, me divorcio de Candy, pero no volveré a casarme. Pon tus ojos en objetivos alcanzables, no en mí –él no quería decirle nada indebido a Elisa mientras aún estuviera casado.

Era absolutamente inapropiado todo aquello y como la joven no parecía conocer la mesura, Terry no quiso darle ni una sola esperanza por temor a que ella misma se pusiera en una situación deshonrosa y difícil y lo arrastrara a él. –Oh, sí vas a volver a casarte. Te enamorarás de mí, ya lo verás –dijo ella con una sonrisa luminosa.

Era tan agradable verse reflejado en unos ojos que lo amaban así, como él había amado a Candy. Sí, la había amado, quizás seguía amándola, pero el tiempo había mitigado la angustia y el dolor, de modo que el amor también sería mucho más débil y quebradizo. Nunca como en aquel momento su corazón había estado más preparado para amar a otra mujer.

Sin embargo, recibió una noticia que lo alegraba y lo entristecía al mismo tiempo: Albert y Marie habían fijado la fecha de su próximo enlace y su hermana le había suplicado que aplazara su divorcio para que el escándalo no empañara su boda. "¿Esto no será uno de tus truquitos, verdad Marie? Nada de lo que hagas evitará que me divorcie de Candy".

Ella le respondió fingiendo inocencia: "Claro que no, hermanito. Sé bien que lo tuyo con Candy no tiene solución, sólo te pido que cuando ella regrese, viváis dos meses bajo el mismo techo para evitarme el bochorno del escándalo antes de mi boda, ¿qué más da dos meses más o menos?", pero a Terry sí le importaba. No quería tenerla cerca. Le había costado mucho volver a la normalidad y arrancarse ese malestar que sentía cuando pensaba en ella o cuando discutían.

Por eso, el día que ella regresaba a Charleston en tren desde Savannah y él acompañó a la familia Andley para decirle a la joven que el divorcio debía ser aplazado, cuando esperaba en el andén apoyado en una columna, apartado del resto, su único pensamiento fue que debía permanecer frío como el hielo con ella y no volver a permitir que le destrozara la vida.


	25. Capitulo 25 Viviendo juntos otra vez

CAPÍTULO 25

Viviendo juntos otra vez

Cuando por fin se apeó en la estación de tren de Charleston, todas sus dudas se disiparon. Aquella era su tierra, su hogar, y tenía la fuerza suficiente como para comenzar de nuevo y ganarse el respeto de la gente. Y si no lograba el respeto, poco importaba, pues en París había aprendido a dar una importancia mínima a la opinión que los demás tenían de ella.

A la primera que vio fue a su madre. Se fundieran en un abrazo. "Estás preciosa", dijo Elizabeth al tiempo que observaba el elegante vestido de viaje de seda a rayas, rosa y negro, de su hija. Candy abrazó a su padre y a su hermano. Todos se volvieron hacia Dorothy, que bajó del vagón del tren con un bonito vestido de seda y parecía más una dama que una esclava. Ninguna esclava vestía así y los Andley unieron a la alegría del regreso de Candy, la preocupación por sus excentricidades.

Las esclavas vestían con trajes de paño barato y llevaban el pelo bajo un turbante blanco o negro. La visión de Dorothy con ropas elegantes y el pelo graciosamente peinado con ondas hizo que muchas de las personas que estaban en la estación se dieran la vuelta para mirarla sin disimulo.

Uno de los maleteros le dijo a Candy: "¿Se encargará su esclava del equipaje?". –La señorita O'Malley no es mi esclava, es mi amiga, y no, no se ocupará del equipaje. Podría enviarlo a la hacienda Las Magnolias, ¿por favor? –respondió al hombre mientras depositaba en su mano varias monedas.

–¡Señorita Candy! –la joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a ella a un muchacho mulato, alto y guapo, elegantemente vestido y con unos modales excelentes. Le costó reconocerlo como Cuqui, el nieto de Jills.

–¡Querido Cuqui, qué alto y qué guapo estás! –exclamó ella, dándole un abrazo. Entonces recordó a Terry. Si el niño estaba allí, tal vez él también. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró apoyado en una columna, alejado de su familia. Se le paralizó el corazón por unos segundos.

Iba vestido de oscuro y con una corbata color burdeos que lo favorecía. Dios mío, dos años sin verlo y seguía reaccionando del mismo modo ante aquel hombre. Alto, moreno y fuerte, a Candy le pareció más arrebatadoramente atractivo de lo que recordaba. La miraba fijamente y ella se dirigió a él.

Aquel era un buen momento para demostrarle que había cambiado, a pesar del dolor y de la humillación que suponía que le pidiese el divorcio, ella le demostraría que se podía comportar como una dama, controlar su mal genio. Se dirigió hacia él, que instintivamente se apartó de la columna y se irguió. –Hola Terry –fue un saludo sencillo, pero cálido.

Él se sorprendió y su intención de ser frío con ella se quedó en algo imposible de llevar a cabo. ¡Estaba tan encantadora¡ Había crecido, ya no era la muchacha que abandonara Charleston, era una mujer hermosa. Terry tomó la mano que ella le tendía y la besó.

–Hola Candy –se detuvo unos instantes, observándola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la tenía cerca y retuvo su mano más de lo debido. Su piel era suave y cálida y aún provocaba en él oleadas de nerviosismo–. Siento estar aquí. Imagino que deseabas reencontrarte con tu familia a solas y…

–Tú también eres mi familia –lo interrumpió ella. Sintió la boca seca, quizás porque su mano aún estaba entre las suyas–. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por Cuqui –Candy estaba hipnotizada por Terry.

Su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba respirar. Él la miraba con un gesto extraño, como si no la reconociera o como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez.

–No tiene importancia. Es un niño fantástico. Candy… tengo que hablar contigo del divorcio –Terry notó el gesto triste de la joven… ¿Triste? ¿Era posible que Candy sintiera tristeza ante el hecho de divorciarse de él o era sólo el fastidio por el escándalo que supondría dar ese paso? Él se persuadió de que era por lo segundo–.

Si no tienes ningún inconveniente, deberíamos retrasar el divorcio dos meses, hasta después del enlace de Marie y Albert. Mi hermana me lo pidió encarecidamente, no quiere que el escándalo enturbie se boda –Candy contuvo la respiración… ¿Sería posible? ¿Tendría tanta suerte de poder mostrarle su cambio a Terry antes del divorcio? Vivir de nuevo bajo el mismo techo, verlo cada día… La excitación y la felicidad se asomaron a sus ojos y su marido pensó que esto se debía a que se alegraba por el enlace de Albert y Marie.

–Claro que estoy de acuerdo –dijo ella, tratando de no demostrar su euforia ante Terry–. No podemos ser tan egoístas. Debemos pensar en los demás. Hemos causado tanto daño con nuestra conducta irreflexiva y escandalosa… –él no sabía cómo podría soportar el tormento de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, de verla cada día. Se sentía nervioso y emocionado como un muchacho.

– Tendremos que guardar las formas… Deberás vivir en mi casa hasta el divorcio –la voz de ambos era apenas un susurro y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que los Andley, Cuqui y Dorothy observaban la escena extrañados, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

La locomotora se puso en marcha y abandonó el andén, el ruido era estridente, pero ni Terry ni Candy parecieron darse cuenta.

Candy y Marie se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar como si no hubiese dos años que no se veían. Como la correspondencia había sido frecuente entre ambas, pocas eran las cosas que no se habían contado. Candy aún no podía creerse que Marie ya caminara. –

Cuando me pidió matrimonio, tú ya habías iniciado tu viaje de regreso y no pude contártelo. ¡Vamos a ser doblemente cuñadas, eso casi te convierte en mi hermana! –dijo Marie entre risas.

–No te imaginas qué sorpresa me llevé al enterarme de que tu misterioso amor platónico era mi hermano. ¡Y ya ves! Decías que era imposible que se fijara en ti y vais a casaros

–Candy estaba feliz por ellos. –La verdad es que no hay nada imposible, por eso yo no me conformo con vuestro divorcio. Sigo soñando con que todo se arreglará entre Terry y tú.

–Oh, no, Marie, eso es imposible. Terry jamás me ha querido, ni siquiera le he gustado. Es normal que quiera el divorcio. Al fin y al cabo, tiene derecho a encontrar a alguien que lo haga feliz. Además, el nuestro fue un matrimonio para acallar rumores. Nunca debimos habernos casado –Marie estaba sorprendida de la tristeza que reflejaban las palabras y la mirada de Candy.

–Por Dios, ¡tú quieres a Terry! –ella se sorprendió al escuchar en boca de su cuñada cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero no tuvo fuerza para negarlo. –¡Qué más da lo que yo sienta! Él…

–Oh, por favor, basta de estupideces. ¡No lo soporto más! –Marie resopló, impaciente–. ¿Por qué huiste a Europa y permaneciste allí dos años? –Candy iba a responder, pero la interrumpió–.

¡No, no me lo digas, lo sé de sobra!: Porque no soportabas pensar que mi hermano te odiaba mientras tú lo amabas, ¿no es cierto? –Candy asintió–.

Pues quiero que sepas que Terry enloqueció con tu partida, estuvo más de un año sin pisar un acto social, bebía demasiado y Albert me ha dicho que cuando te negaste a verlo antes de partir a París, él le comentó desesperado que no creía que hubiese un esposo más odiado que él en toda Carolina del Sur. ¿Crees que esas son las reacciones de un hombre que odia a su esposa?

–Candy no podía creerse lo que su cuñada le estaba contando y como Marie se dio cuenta, decidió revelar aquel secreto que mantenía oculto por miedo a que su hermano no volviera a hablarle nunca–.

Debo contarte algo, Candy… Dios mío, Terry me matará si sabe que te lo he contado. Cuando te conocimos en Las Magnolias, él se prendó de ti. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado por una muchacha y eso que, no te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, querida, pero no eras en absoluto su tipo. De hecho, siendo lo estricto que es Terry, estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto que no te interesaba nada de lo que le interesaba a él.

Estaba loco por ti, Candy. Lo estuvo desde el primer instante, pero entonces tú comenzaste a coquetear con Anthony Brower ante sus propias narices y lo humillaste, lo hiciste sentir como un pobre imbécil, como un títere en tus manos. Creyó que habías jugado con él. Ese es el motivo de que siempre te tratara de eso modo cruel y despectivo. Se sentía herido, Candy, pero le gustabas y, después, tras el matrimonio, sé que llegó a quererte, lo sé…

–Oh, Dios, coqueteé con Anthony Brower porque mi nodriza, Portia, me dijo que estaba siendo demasiado explícita con Terry y que a los caballeros no les gustaban las mujeres que estaban tan disponibles. Les interesaban los retos – suspiró desesperada–. A mí me gustaba Terry, me gustaba, maldita sea, y lo he perdido por ser boba y hacer caso a quien no debía –las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Marie se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Aún estás a tiempo. Tampoco seas demasiado directa, porque no te creerá, pensará que vuelves a jugar con él. Vete poco a poco demostrándole que tus sentimientos y tus actitudes hacia él han cambiado, haz que se sienta cómodo contigo, ¡diablos!, coquetea con él, tú sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo –Marie bajó el tono–. Vuélvelo loco de deseo.

Elisa Leagan, acompañada de una esclava, se encaminó hacia el club de caballeros donde Terry iba cada tarde. Su idea era interceptarlo en la entrada y hablar con él. "Esto no es apropiado, Elisa", le dijo en cuanto la vio. Pero la joven estaba enfadada y no le hizo caso.

–Creí que te ibas a divorciar de Candy y me entero de que se ha instalado en tu casa –la joven parecía triste. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde hacía unas pocas horas. Ver de nuevo a Candy le demostró que no había para él más mujer que ella y que debería esforzarse mucho para amar a Elisa.

–En primer lugar, señorita, usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación ni ningún compromiso. Yo no le he prometido nada, lo único que he hecho ha sido escuchar sus palabras y recomendarle que ni las repitiese ni se expusiera, pues su honor puede quedar mal parado. En segundo lugar, le he suplicado que no se haga ilusiones conmigo

–Terry no quería que la muchacha se pusiera más en entredicho. El día que él estuviera ya divorciado la buscaría, se casaría con ella, formaría una familia que lo hiciera sentir querido, pero aún no podía darle esperanzas a aquella muchacha, sería una canallada por su parte.

–No me doy por vencida. Te amo y sé que tú me amarás. Soy la mujer perfecta para ti, Terry. Candy no es más que una coqueta sin corazón

–Terry hizo una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció dentro del club de caballeros. Su humor se había oscurecido. Lamentablemente, Elisa tenía razón: Candy era una coqueta sin corazón. Él le había entregado su amor a alguien capaz de pisotearlo y burlarse sin sentir ni un ápice de remordimiento… ¿O no? Candy parecía tan distinta ahora a aquella muchacha con la que se había casado. ¿Era realmente distinta o es que él quería creerlo así?


	26. Capitulo 26 Volviéndonos a conocer

CAPÍTULO 26

Volviéndonos a conocer

Era superior a sus fuerzas saber que Candy estaba al otro lado de aquella maldita puerta que comunicaba los cuartos y no acercarse a ella. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, apagó la luz, volvió a encenderla, trató de leer el libro que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, pero nada lo distraía de la idea obsesiva de que ella estaba tras aquella maldita puerta.

Había creído que lo que sentía por ella se había mitigado, pero eso era antes de haberla visto de nuevo. Cuando bajó del vagón, su corazón se había detenido durante unos segundos. Hablar con ella después no lo ayudó a calmar sus latidos desbocados. Parecía otra. Él recordaba a una Candy distinta, beligerante, déspota, con miradas rencorosas y dardos envenenados en vez de palabras.

No esperaba encontrarse a esa nueva Candy que lo miraba con aquellos ojos limpios de rencor y en cuyas palabras él encontró calidez y hasta ternura. Esa nueva Candy lo desarmaba, debía reconocerlo. No hizo ningún escándalo por el divorcio, ni por tener que aplazarlo e irse a la casa de los Grandchester. Parecía dispuesta a hacer las cosas de la manera menos dolorosa para todos.

Entonces él recordó cómo se había comportado con ella, las cosas horribles que le había dicho, cómo había tratado de humillarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzado. Decía que ella se había comportado como una niña, pero él no había sido más maduro en sus reacciones. Su manera de sobrellevar sus celos, su frustración y su amor no correspondido era burlándose de ella, de su formación, de cada cosa que hacía o decía. No tenía justificación. Nada de lo que dijera o hiciese la compensaría jamás por tanta barbaridad y tanto atropello. Le dolía cada palabra que le había dicho.

Antes de darse siquiera cuenta, se levantó de la cama, se puso el batín y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta que comunicaba los cuartos. Lo hizo muy suavemente, para no despertarla en caso de que ya estuviese dormida. Tenía sólo una idea en la cabeza: disculparse, demostrarle hasta qué punto se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho.

Candy no lograba conciliar el sueño. Todo estaba resultando muy diferente a como había imaginado. Creía que esa noche estaría durmiendo en Las Magnolias y que no vería a Terry nada más que para la firma del divorcio y en alguna que otra fiesta, desde lejos, de manera que iba a ser complicado demostrarle que había cambiado. Sin embargo, la boda de su hermano y Marie y la petición de su inteligente cuñada de posponer el divorcio para que el escándalo no afectase a la boda le daría una oportunidad de oro que debía aprovechar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño. Debía pensar en lo que le había dicho Marie… ¿Sería cierto que Terry la quería?

Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto y, además, el comportamiento de él indicaba más bien lo contrario. Claro que Candy reflexionó sobre su propio comportamiento con Terry y no era el de una mujer enamorada, a pesar de que lo estaba, y mucho. Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. ¿Procedían del cuarto de su marido? ¿Acaso era Terry quien llamaba? Una oleada de calor arreboló sus mejillas y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

–¿Sí? –dijo la joven. –¿Puedo pasar? –la voz de Terry sonó en los oídos de Candy mejor que la mejor de las sinfonías. Dios mío, iba a entrar en su cuarto, ella estaba en la cama, ¿debía levantarse y poner una bata o permanecer entre las sábanas? En una décima de segundo decidió hacer lo segundo.

–Pasa –le había temblado un poco la voz y esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Terry abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos indecisos hacia el centro de la habitación. Llevaba un batín azul oscuro y un pantalón de dormir del mismo color. El pelo, un tanto despeinado y negro como el azabache, le daba un aspecto peligroso y enormemente atractivo.

Cuando vio a Candy en la cama sintió una ternura que nunca antes su esposa había despertado en él. Atracción, deseo… Amor… Ahora ternura. ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de asaltarlo un nuevo sentimiento cuando la tuviera cerca? Ella llevaba puesto un camisón blanco de seda y el pelo suelto se extendía sobre la almohada, era mucho más largo que cuando había partido hacia París.

Si ella seguía manteniendo esa actitud con él, Terry estaba dispuesto a darse otra oportunidad, claro que debía estar seguro de que no jugaba con él y de que cuando comprendiera sus verdaderos sentimientos no haría como cuando era una muchachita y la había conocido en Las Magnolias, que tras comprobar que le interesaba, comenzó a coquetear con Anthony Brower ante sus narices. No, iría con cuidado, pero no ignoraría aquel cambio en Candy.

–Siento molestarte, pero no hemos podido estar a solas durante todo el día y hay algo que quiero decirte sin demorar un instante más –Candy contuvo la respiración.

Él la miraba de aquel modo que siempre le había dado miedo, tan profundamente como si sus ojos pudiesen escarbar en las profundidades de su alma o como si quisiera absorberla en una sola mirada–.

No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes de que te marcharas a París y a lo largo de estos dos años ni siquiera sabía si querías escucharlo o saber de mí, pero necesito decírtelo –tomó aire–.

La forma en la que me he comportado contigo no tiene perdón. No he sido un caballero, ni siquiera he sido un hombre. Me porté como niño malcriado e irrespetuoso y te pido perdón por ello. Jamás volveré a hacerlo y quiero que estés tranquila, ahora que vuelves a vivir por una temporada en esta casa.

No haré ni diré nada que te incomode –se calló y esperó las palabras de Candy. La joven se removió entre las sábanas. Estaba sentada en la cama e irguió un poco más la espalda. Parecía incómoda o incrédula y Terry lo comprendía, pero iba a demostrarle que sus palabras y sus disculpas eran ciertas.

–Yo también debo disculparme por muchas cosas, Terry. Mi comportamiento no ha sido mejor que el tuyo. Nos hemos hecho daño a propósito, nos hemos faltado al respeto y yo también te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir.

Sólo quiero que seamos civilizados por una vez, que el divorcio, ya de por sí escandaloso, sea lo menos desagradable posible. No quiero sufrir, ni quiero hacer sufrir a nadie

–Candy parecía tan sincera cuando hablaba, que Terry estaba tentado a creerla sin reservas, pero algo dentro de él gritaba que tuviese cuidado, ya había sufrido mucho por ella, un nuevo golpe sería mortal. Debía ir con pies de plomo.

–De acuerdo, entonces… ¿amigos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa que habría derretido el hielo, pícara y a la vez con un desvalimiento que la joven nunca había visto en los ojos de Terry, como si él desease ser su amigo, como si lo necesitara y la respuesta de ella pudiera darle paz.

–Claro que sí. Amigos –respondió Candy, también sonriendo.

–Me retiro entonces. Te dejo descansar. Has llegado hace pocas horas de un largo viaje… Buenas noches, Candy –su mirada se detuvo, sin poder evitarlo, en la boca de la muchacha.

–Buenas noches, Terry –le dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Él desapareció tras la puerta y la joven sintió que el cuerpo se le helaba. Ya había olvidado las reacciones físicas que tenía ante él, la manera en la que Terry podía hacerla sentir.

El desayuno se desarrolló tranquilamente. Todos estaban animados ante el próximo enlace de Marie y había tantas cosas que hacer que apenas había tiempo para nada más.

–¿Qué harás hoy, Terry? –le preguntó su hermana.

–Más tarde iré a visitar a Viktor Koplotz. Se encuentra mucho mejor de su achaque y creo que ya ha comenzado a recibir visitas –Terry era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Candy.

En un par de ocasiones le había dedicado una mirada furtiva y se había topado con que ella también lo miraba.

–Oh, me alegro de que esté mejor. Preséntale mis respetos. Iré a verlo la próxima semana –dijo Marie, después miró a su cuñada–. Creí que iba a necesitarte hoy para la prueba del vestido, pero la modista vendrá mañana, así que puedes acompañar a Terry en su visita, si quieres –Candy levantó la mirada de su taza de café y se sonrojó.

–Estaría encantado de que me acompañaras –le dijo Terry, mirándola con la ceja levantada, ansioso porque ella dijera que sí.

–De acuerdo, te acompañaré –el hilo de voz de la joven no pasó desapercibido para el anciano señor Grandchester, el padre de Terry, que había asistido a la escena con preocupación.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un instante en el despacho, Terry? –dijo el anciano cuando todos se habían levantado ya de la mesa.

–Por supuesto, padre –Terry ya se imaginaba los reproches que su padre iba a hacerle y le resultaría muy difícil justificarse.

–Por cierto –anunció Marie antes de salir del comedor–, esta tarde vendrá Richard Jr de visita –el rostro de Terry se ensombreció y su ceño fruncido fue lo último que vio Candy antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta del despacho de su padre.

El anciano señor Grandchester se sentó tras su escritorio y espero a que su hijo tomara asiento frente a él antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Creía que le habías pedido el divorcio a Candy y que los papeles estaban listos, a falta sólo de la firma de ambos –dijo, aparentemente tranquilo.

–Sí, exactamente –respondió Terry. –¿Se puede saber entonces qué estás haciendo? –el tono de su padre ya indicaba cierta tensión–. Y no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente a qué me estoy refiriendo. Si quieres divorciarte, por qué parece como si estuvieras cortejando a tu mujer. Jamás te he visto tan atento con ella como ahora.

–Parece muy cambiada, padre. Creo que Europa la ha hecho madurar. Si ese cambio es cierto, tal vez exista una posibilidad de que podamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero con Candy nunca se sabe. Es tan coqueta y finge tan bien, que de la noche a la mañana puedo descubrir que todo esto no ha sido nada más que un juego suyo, por eso voy con pies de plomo, pero quiero comprobar si realmente ha cambiado y si…

–Terry se interrumpió. –Y si estás en lo cierto al creer que está interesada en ti, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó su padre–.

Voy a sacarte de dudas, porque soy más viejo que tú y veo luz donde tú solo ves oscuridad: le interesas mucho, tanto que ha utilizado su estancia en París para cambiar y lo ha hecho por ti –Terry tuvo la sensación de que alguien introducía una mano en su pecho y le apretaba el corazón. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Candy estaría interesada en que siguieran casados? ¿Sentía, acaso, algo por él?


	27. Capitulo 27 Completamente enamorados

CAPÍTULO 27

Completamente enamorados

Viktor Koplotz era el socio de Terry. Candy nunca le había preguntado a su marido a qué se dedicaba exactamente. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con préstamos. En realidad, Viktor y Terry era dueños del Banco Sureño de Crédito, una entidad dedicada a prestar dinero a los hacendados en épocas de escasas cosechas, dinero que recuperaban con intereses cuando estos tenían cosechas mejores.

Parte de ese dinero lo invertían en otros negocios. Terry, por ejemplo, había invertido su parte de los beneficios en muchas empresas del norte: textiles, madereras,… Estaba tan convencido de que la guerra con los yanquis era un hecho, que no quería tener todo su dinero en el sur, quería diversificarlo. En caso de conflicto, el sur no ganaría la contienda. Los yanquis tenían fábricas de armas, ellos no tenían nada con qué defenderse. Cuando el sur fuera derrotado, las grandes fortunas desaparecerían en manos de los yanquis o por la propia devastación de la guerra.

Por eso había convencido a Albert Andley, el hermano de Candy, de que también él invirtiera en territorio yanqui. Sólo así podría salvar Las Magnolias de una destrucción segura. Cuando Candy subió al carruaje con Terry, se sentía tan nerviosa que no podía evitar que sus dedos tamborilearan sobre sus muslos. Él no parecía darse cuenta y su actitud tranquila molestaba a la joven. Ojalá estuviese tan nervioso como ella.

No pudo soportar durante mucho tiempo el silencio y preguntó justo lo que no debía preguntar.

–Marie dijo que vendría Richard Jr de visita y me pareció que te disgustaba la idea… ¿Estáis enfadados? –la joven comprobó cómo se oscurecía la mirada de Terry, pero él fue amable en su respuesta, a pesar de que no quería tratar ese tema.

–No hemos vuelto a hablar desde el incidente que tuvimos en la terraza, la fiesta de los Johnson –dijo él, sin darle importancia.

–¡Dios mío, han pasado dos años! –ella estaba asombrada–. Sois hermanos, debéis tratar de arreglar las cosas. Richard Jr tiene que comprender que tú no eres culpable de lo que ocurrió con su prometida, que te comportaste lealmente al contarle lo que ella pretendía hacer… –había vehemencia en las palabras de Candy y Terry sonrió.

–¡Vaya, de modo que me consideras inocente! Recuerdo que cuando traté de explicártelo… –él no pudo terminar la frase porque la joven lo interrumpió.

–¡No me lo recuerdes! Lo sé, sé que no te dejé explicarte y te juzgué –ella parecía afectada.

–Vamos, Candy, no te mortifiques por eso. Todo el mundo piensa de mí las peores cosas, estoy acostumbrado –ella lo miró boquiabierta.

–Pero yo no era todo el mundo, yo era tu esposa y debí… –se le quebró la voz y comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de la falda–. Debí haberte escuchado –dijo por fin. Él actuó antes de pensar.

Estaban sentados dentro del carruaje uno frente al otro, tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban. Terry se inclinó hacia ella, tomó una de sus manos, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un beso sobre la piel suave del dorso. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto y cuando por fin levantó la mirada y se topó con las pupilas dilatadas de ella, le dijo:

–No te mortifiques por mí y mucho menos por Richard Jr. Ninguno de los dos merecemos tales quebrantos, créeme. Yo, porque te he tratado de la peor manera que un hombre puede tratar a una mujer y él, porque no me extrañaría que, ahora que vas a ser libre de nuevo, comience a molestarte con la única intención ponerme celoso.

Tratará de conquistarte… –el rostro de Terry estaba muy cerca del suyo. Notaba la calidez de su aliento. ¿Sentiría celos Terry si la veía con Richard Jr… o con algún otro hombre?

–Poco importa que él quiera conquistarme, porque yo no quiero ser conquistada por él. Que haya perdido al original no significa que vaya a conformarme con la copia –las palabras de Candy fueron dichas con una sonrisa en los labios y con tal desparpajo que a Terry no lo cupo ninguna duda de que su esposa estaba coqueteando con él. Dijo que había perdido al original, como si eso la disgustara. Dijo que no se conformaría con la copia, como si él fuese mejor. Eso sí que era una novedad, pues Richard Jr era el hombre perfecto para todo Charleston y él, nada más que el hermano díscolo.

Sonrió y Candy notó claramente la mirada juguetona de él, su actitud de enorme felino. Acercó un poco más el rostro al de su esposa.

–¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo, señora Grandchester? –le preguntó con ironía, no pudiendo contener el brillo en la mirada.

Ella también sonrió con picardía. Negó con la cabeza y uno de sus hermosos rizos rubios se escapó de su peinado. Él lo tomó entre los dedos, provocando que Candy contuviera la respiración–.

¡Dios, adoro París! –exclamó él de pronto, descolocando a su esposa, que no comprendió el comentario. Si esa ciudad era la causante de aquel cambio en Candy, adoraba París. El carruaje se detuvo, interrumpiendo el coqueteo de la pareja, ante la casa de Viktor Koplotz, una de aquellas elegantes y coloridas edificaciones de cuatro plantas en pleno centro de Charleston.

Un esclavo abrió la puerta y los condujo hacia la sala donde estaba Koplotz hablando con dos mujeres, una de ellas era una encantadora joven peliroja. Candy no la reconoció al principio, pero Terry sí supo al instante que aquella cabellera pertenecía a Elisa Leagan y palideció de inmediato.

Elisa estaba encantadora, con un vestido rosa claro y el pelo recogido hacia un lado con unas horquillas plateadas, pero ni aun así podía compararse con la vivacidad y el porte de Candy. La joven Leagan disimuló muy bien su sorpresa, no así Terry, al que se veía incómodo.

Su esposa se dio cuenta, pero por primera vez no desconfió, pues creyó que él temería una de esas escenas que ella protagonizaba cada vez que Elisa aparecía.

-¡Querida Candy! Estuve encantada cuando me dijeron que regresabas de París. No te imaginas lo aburrido que es esto. Estoy deseando que nos cuentes todo lo que viste en Europa –la falsedad de Elisa pilló por sorpresa a Terry.

La joven le había guiñado un ojo con picardía cuando los demás no miraban, algo que ofendió profundamente a Terry. ¿Pero qué se creía esa mocosa? O comenzaba a comportarse como era debido o él tendría que ponerla en su lugar. Lo que había sido difícil de creer para él era el extremo cinismo con el que se dirigía a Candy. Elisa se sentía muy ufana, creyendo que Terry se divorciaría de su esposa y eso le daría a ella la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Trataba a Candy con condescendencia, creyendo que sería la gran perdedora de esa historia. A Terry le hubiera apetecido borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara gritándole que amaba a Candy. De pronto se sintió asqueado por Elisa, que fingía ser una muchacha buena y honesta y se comportaba como una harpía con Candy, a la que pretendía quitar el marido, ¿y aquella era una dama del sur? ¡Cómo había estado tan ciego, creyendo que Candy era la peor de las mujeres, sin haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerla, y considerando a Elisa poco menos que una santa, cuando en realidad era una falsa y una miserable!

Afortunadamente, la dama que acompañaba a Elisa , una tía soltera que había venido a visitarla desde Nueva Orleans, se levantó de su asiento diciendo: "Creo que ya debemos irnos, querida, para que el señor Koplotz disfrute de su nueva visita". La joven Leagan se fue a regañadientes, no sin antes buscar con desespero que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Terry.

Éste la miró de una manera tan fría y despectiva que a ella no le pasó desapercibida. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a preguntarse qué diablos le ocurría, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que su enfado se debía a alguna riña con su esposa.

Candy se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de Terry, pero no supo a qué achacarlo y, más tarde, cuando ya iban en el carruaje de regreso a casa, tampoco se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –quiso saber, pues él tenía la mirada perdida y parecía preocupado.

Terry se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tremendamente ambiguo: antes de entrar en casa de Koplotz habían estado coqueteando y ahora se volvía taciturno, como si fuera dos personas distintas o como si se hubiera arrepentido de sus coqueteos.

Su esposa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar aquel cambio brusco. Terry no podía hablarle de Elisa, no hasta que tuviera una conversación con la muchacha y le dejase claro que no debía perseguir a un hombre casado y, menos aún, a un hombre casado y enamorado de su esposa.

–Estoy preocupado por unas cuestiones… Ahora no puedo hablar de ello, pero algún día, cuando lo resuelva, te lo contaré todo –se daba cuenta de que estas palabras no sólo no aclaraban nada, sino que daban un carácter más preocupante a su humor, de manera que quiso evitar malos entendidos con Candy. No quería que ella pensase que él estaba levantando un muro entre ellos–.

Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, nada, ¿de acuerdo? –ella lo miraba sin dar mucho crédito a sus palabras, triste. Se recolocó en su asiento y comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje mientras se mordía el labio inferior–.

Candy, soy el mismo que antes de entrar en casa de Koplotz…

–No, no lo eres –dijo ella sin mirarlo. Terry se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella. Candy se sobresaltó.

–Te doy mi palabra de que soy el mismo… Mira, no sé lo que está pasando. No sé si esto es un espejismo, pero creo que tú has cambiado y que yo he cambiado y quiero conocerte, conocer a la mujer que eres ahora –ella respiraba con dificultad y lo miraba fijamente.

Terry estaba apostando fuerte, no estaba haciendo caso a su instinto, que lo obligaba a ir con cautela por si su esposa jugaba con él–. ¿Es un espejismo, Candy, o verdaderamente eres tal y como te muestras ahora conmigo?

Porque la mujer que eres ahora me gusta, me gusta muchísimo, y quiero conocerla –ella seguía callada–. ¿Es, acaso, un espejismo? – ella negó con la cabeza–.

Pues si no es un espejismo, permíteme conocerte y confía en mí. Mi cambio de humor no se debe a nada que tenga que ver contigo. Desde que has vuelto, eres causante de emociones positivas, Candy, pero hay cosas que debo solucionar –la joven seguía muda–. Dime algo. Dime si te parece bien que te… corteje –Terry sonrió al decir la última palabra.

–¿Cortejarme? –preguntó ella asombrada.

–Nos casamos por motivos equivocados, sin conocernos. No tuvimos noviazgo, ni cortejo, ni nos permitimos conocernos el uno al otro. Quiero cortejarte ahora si me lo permites, hablar con calma, ver si surgen sentimientos entre nosotros que puedan evitar el divorcio

–Terry no se atrevió a decirle que esos sentimientos ya existían en su corazón.

La joven sonrió de una manera exquisita. Estaba tan cerca que él hubiera podido besarla con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero debía ir despacio. Quería que Candy lo deseara, que la próxima vez que estuviesen a solas ella se entregara completamente a él. No le bastaba su cuerpo, quería su alma y hasta el último rincón de sus pensamientos, quería que fuese suya y que lo fuese de forma absoluta, de la misma manera que él le pertenecía absolutamente a ella.

–¿Eres… mi pretendiente, entonces? –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce y emocionada. Él asintió y la joven levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Terry tembló ante este contacto y la miró muy quedo, conteniendo la respiración. No iba a besarla, aunque se moría por hacerlo. Candy quedaría tan excitada y ansiosa como él. No, no la besaría… aún.


	28. Capitulo 28 Fuego Ardiente

CAPÍTULO 28

Fuego ardiente

La visita de Richard Jr aquella tarde traía de cabeza a Candy. Deseaba que Terry y él se comportaran como hermanos. No concebía cómo podían llevar dos años sin hablarse. Ella no se imaginaba tanto tiempo enfadada con Albert. Estaba decidida a hablar con Richard Jr para hacerle comprender lo injusto que era con su hermano. Terry ni siquiera había asistido a la reunión, pero el resto de la familia Grandchester sí y Candy esperó a que Richard Jr decidiera retirarse para hablar con él.

Le extrañó encontrarse a un hombre tan distinto al que había conocido cuando se casó. Llevaba un año y medio al frente de la alcaldía de Charleston y había envejecido diez años. El pelo comenzaba a presentar algunas canas y Candy se dio cuenta de que lo que se decía sobre la política era cierto: demasiadas responsabilidades te roban tranquilidad y años. Richard Jr había envejecido, pero no había cambiado. Ella se dio cuenta de eso en cuanto trató de hablarle de Terry.

–¿No crees que Terry y tú deberíais resolver vuestras diferencias de una vez? –le preguntó directamente, cuando su cuñado estaba a punto de subir a su carruaje. Richard Jr se había dado la vuelta, sorprendido.

–La verdad es que no, no creo que debamos resolver nada. Terry y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien –a él no parecía importarle.

–¡Pero sois hermanos! –exclamó ella. –¿Y qué? ¿Dónde está escrito que los hermanos deban llevarse bien? Uno no elige a la familia. Con suerte, elige a los amigos, a las amantes, a la esposa… Además, ¿desde cuándo tratas de interceder en favor de Terry? Creí que os odiabais –él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¡No nos odiábamos! Simplemente nos llevábamos mal, pero ya no –dijo ella, sonrojándose.

–Bueno, si eso es lo que te hace feliz… Sólo espero que mi hermano te trate bien, aunque lo dudo –la besó en la mano, a modo de despedida.

–Ambos pensáis lo peor el uno del otro. Crees que él no puede hacerme feliz y debes saber que tu hermano es maravilloso. Él piensa que tú serías capaz de coquetear conmigo… y Marie también lo cree –él pareció molesto.

–¡Yo jamás haría nada semejante, ni por molestar a Terry ni por nada del mundo! Puede que él no lo sea, pero yo sí soy un caballero. No entiendo por qué él y Marie creen que yo tendría un comportamiento así –estaba realmente enfadado y molesto.

–Quizás deberías preguntarte por qué tus hermanos tienen esa opinión sobre ti –le dijo Candy. Él se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, cerró la puerta del carruaje y desapareció por la avenida.

La fiesta que los Bolton ofrecían en honor de Albert y Marie con motivo de su próximo compromiso era todo un acontecimiento. No se hablaba de otra cosa en la ciudad desde hacía semanas. Los Bolton tenían un salón bastante pequeño y estaba comprobado que sólo cabían, holgadamente, unas setenta personas, lo cual obligaba a ser muy puntillosos a la hora de elegir a los invitados.

Los setenta charlestonianos más influyentes estarían allí y quienes quedaran excluidos se contentarían con ver salir de los carruajes a tan insignes ciudadanos desde la calle. Terry había querido darle una sorpresa a Candy y había mandado confeccionar para ella un vestido de seda verde manzana.

Cuando la joven lo vio extendido sobre la cama, no puedo contener un grito de satisfacción. Él la miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta y disfrutaba al observar el gesto maravillado de la joven.

–¡Es… no tengo palabras! –lo tomó entre las manos y se observó con él frente al espejo–. ¿Cómo sabías que este color me favorecería?

–Fácil –respondió él–. Te favorecen todos los colores –ella lo miró con una sonrisa que indicaba que él estaba exagerando–.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, en Las Magnolias, llevabas un vestido amarillo. No conozco a nadie a quien le quede bien el amarillo. Tú, en cambio, estabas espléndida –la joven lo miró a través del espejo.

Se sorprendió de que Terry recordara cómo iba vestida cuando se conocieron. –¿Recuerdas eso? –dijo ella con la voz tomada por la emoción.

–Lo recuerdo todo –se miraron unos segundos, ambos a través del espejo, hasta que Terry se acercó a Candy y la abrazó por la espalda. La estrechó por la cintura y depositó un beso suave sobre su hombro–. ¿Sería muy atrevido si tu pretendiente te pide un beso? –ella negó con la cabeza.

Terry la hizo girar hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Ella elevó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos muy dilatados y los labios entreabiertos. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con verla así, deseándolo, ansiando que la besara, que la tocara! Inclinó la cabeza para ir depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula y después descendió por su cuello para, finalmente, ascender de nuevo y detenerse antes de tomar su boca.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos, lo vio a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observándola. Tenía una sonrisa malévola. "¿Estás ansiosa, Candy?", le preguntó él antes de besarla. "No más que tú, Terry", le dijo ella, juguetona, al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas, lo tomaba por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo obligaba a besarla.

Terry la estrechó contra su cuerpo con delicadeza y la besó tiernamente al principio. Sus manos rodeaban la delgada cintura de la joven y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no arrastrarla a la cama. Trató de controlarse, pero muy pronto sus labios ansiaron más y el beso se tornó más profundo.

Sentía la tibieza del cuerpo de Candy pegado al suyo, su respiración entrecortada, y comenzó a explorar la boca de la muchacha, que se entregó con pasión. Terry supo que ella era apasionada desde su noche de bodas. Había un volcán bullendo bajo esa apariencia de frívola beldad sureña. La deseaba de una manera tan intensa que cuando se obligó a detenerse sintió casi dolor físico, pero no quería hacerle el amor con prisas y en dos horas debían estar en la fiesta de los Bolton.

Apartó sus labios de los de la muchacha y ella emitió un quejido ronco de protesta. Él tampoco quería dejar de tocarla. Sabía que era tentar al diablo, pero creía tener la suficiente fortaleza para seguir jugueteando con ella sin que ocurriese nada más, de ese modo Candy iría a la fiesta tan excitada como él y también ansiaría regresar a casa para hacer el amor. Sí, así era: su intención de ir despacio no parecía posible. Terry no había contado con que la pasión y la sensualidad de su esposa dieran al traste con su plan de tomarse aquel cortejo con calma.

–Déjame que te ayude a quitarte el vestido –le dijo a su esposa mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

–No tenemos tiempo –murmuró ella, ahogando un gemido y apretándose contra él.

–Sé que no tenemos tiempo, sólo quiero quitarte el vestido –le dijo él, mientras comenzaba a desatar los lazos de su espalda. La tela resbaló hasta caer al suelo. Terry acarició los brazos de la joven antes de continuar con el corsé.

Candy se sentía embriagada, incapaz de pensar, y dejó de importarle llegar tarde a la fiesta o, simplemente, no llegar. Sintió cómo él acariciaba su cintura con la yema de los dedos y libre ya de su camisola, la llevó a la cama. "Ten cuidado con el vestido, no lo arrugues", dijo ella.

Terry la depositó sobre el colchón con sumo cuidado y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le desató la cinta de los calzones.

–Recuerdo la última vez que me quistaste los calzones –dijo ella con un hilo de voz–. Nunca había estado tan excitada en toda mi vida… hasta ahora. Me sentía tan culpable…

Tú querías castigarme y yo… Yo te deseaba –oírselo decir hizo feliz a Terry. ¡Se había sentido tan culpable por haberse dejado arrastrar salvajemente por aquella pasión avasalladora!

–Sé que fui brusco en aquella ocasión, Candy, pero fui torpe y brusco por culpa del deseo. No era una manera de castigarte, es que no podía controlarme. Siempre me cuesta controlarme contigo –le dijo, antes de volver a besarla en la boca. La joven se sentía mareada, le parecía que aquello que estaba viviendo no era real. Terry la deseaba y en el pasado también la deseó, no podía creerlo.

Estaba completamente desnuda, expuesta ante él, a excepción de las medias, y él las deslizó despacio. Candy creyó desmayarse al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Terry recorriendo sus piernas. Cuando no había ni un milímetro de tela que la cubriera, él la miró con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y se tumbó sobre ella–.

No te imaginas cuánto he soñado con esto, mi amor. –Yo también –confesó Candy. Intentó quitarle la chaqueta, pero él la detuvo.

–El único modo de asegurar que podré controlarme es permaneciendo vestido –le dijo, y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, bajó por el valle entre sus senos hasta alcanzar el ombligo y finalmente se detuvo cuando sus labios alcanzaron los rizos del pubis de la muchacha–. ¿Me deseas, Candy?

–¡Sí! –exclamó ella, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda–. ¡Por favor, Terry, no te detengas! –murmuró, tratando de apretarse más contra él. –Sin embargo, debo detenerme o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.

Albert y Marie cuentan con nuestra presencia –una malévola sonrisa iluminaba su rostro–, pero al menos me he asegurado de que esperarás esta noche con la misma ansiedad que yo… y de que estarás tan excitada como lo estoy yo –se levantó de la cama tras besarla en la frente.

Observó durante unos instantes la espléndida desnudez de su esposa, que le despertaba, al mismo tiempo, un deseo voraz y la mayor de las ternuras.

–¡Eres un demonio, Terry Grandchester, más te vale compensarme esta noche! –dijo ella con un desparpajo que arrancó en él una sonora carcajada.

–No te preocupes, me aplicaré al máximo para que no tengas ninguna queja –le dijo, fingiendo seriedad. Ella lo miraba sonriente, tierna. Lo miraba, pensó Terry, como si estuviera enamorada de él.

Dorothy estaba ayudándola a ponerse el vestido verde manzana que le había regalado Terry.

–Estos días nos vemos muy poco –le dijo Candy. –Bueno, estoy dejando que disfrutes de tu luna de miel sin molestias –la negrita sonrió con picardía.

–¿Seguro que ese es el único motivo? –le preguntó Candy. Le extrañaba que Dorothy no la bombardeara a preguntas sobre su relación con Terry.

–Bueno, la verdad es que estoy pasando bastante tiempo con Cuqui y estoy aprovechando que el señor Hobbes viene a darle clases en casa… También yo estoy recibiendo clases –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

–¡Eso es fantástico, Dorothy! Me alegro mucho por ti. Eso es lo que debes hacer, estudiar… Si ese es el motivo de tu lejanía, te perdono –Candy era tan feliz que sólo quería que el resto del mundo fuese tan feliz como ella.

Esa noche iría a la fiesta de los Bolton y después… Después… No podía pensar en el después ni en Terry sin sentir que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Continuaraaaaaaaaa... ya casi llegamos al final...!


	29. Capitulo 29

CAPÍTULO 29

Contra todas las difucultades

Elisa Leagan observó a Terry y a Candy desde que estos habían llegado a la fiesta de los Bolton. Tenía que reconocer que parecían una pareja feliz. Demasiado feliz. Nadie con un mínimo de decoro se muestra tan explícitamente cariñoso en público a menos que quieran demostrar algo. ¡Eso era! Seguramente Candy estaría tratando de chantajearlo de algún modo. ¿Con qué lo amenazaría? Debía de ser algo terrible para que él se plegara a los deseos de la muy víbora y pareciese tan sincero en sus muestras de afecto, pensó Elisa.

Tenía que hablar con Terry, era sumamente urgente. Quería decirle que ella lo apoyaría en todo momento y estaría a su lado por muy escandaloso que fuera el divorcio. Terry debía ser suyo. Fuera como fuese, ella tenía que convertirse en la nueva señora Grandchester y a Candy iba a costarle sangre y lágrimas interponerse en su camino. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de lograr lo que más había ansiado en su vida. Sí, Terry tenía que ser suyo a cualquier precio.

La escandalosa pareja despertó murmullos en el salón de baile. Sus muestras de afecto eran tan evidentes y exageradas, se miraban desprendiendo tal fuego, que la inmensa mayoría de las matronas llegaron a la conclusión de que aquello no era decente, aunque ya estuvieran casados.

"Dios mío, ese hombre la desnuda con la mirada y ella no parece ofendida, al contrario", dijo alguna de las viejas lechuzas que iban a los bailes con el único afán de criticar. "Tal vez se haya casado por obligación con ella y quizás su matrimonio estuviera roto cuando Candy se fue a París, pero nadie puede dudar de que ahora se quieren. Por Dios, es inmoral gustarse de esa manera. Ninguna dama se sentiría cómoda si su marido la mira con tal ansia, y menos aún en público", comentó otra de las matronas. La verdad es que cualquiera de ellas hubiera dado lo que fuera porque sus maridos las hubieran mirado así al menos una vez en la vida.

–Estoy deseando llegar a casa –murmuró Terry con la boca pegada a la oreja de su esposa–. Te haré el amor toda la noche. Tendrás tales ojeras por la mañana que nadie pondrá en duda lo que ha ocurrido en el interior de tu cuarto en cuanto te vean

–Candy se rió con ganas. –¡Eres un exagerado! Eso tendré que verlo para creerlo –lo retó con una mirada coqueta.

Él respiró pesadamente mientras apretó más su cintura, la atrajo hacia él todo lo que el maldito miriñaque le permitió y siguió haciéndola girar en la pista de baile.

–Si sigues mirándome de ese modo, no esperaré a llegar a casa. Te arrastraré al jardín y te haré el amor bajo el roble de los Bolton –ella volvió a reírse.

Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y Terry estaba hechizado por esa sonrisa y por ser el causante de la felicidad de Candy. De pronto, ella trató de ponerse seria.

–Esta es la fiesta de Albert y Marie y no nos hemos acercado a ellos desde que llegamos.

Creo que debería estar con tu hermana durante un rato. Pensará que soy muy egoísta por dedicarme sólo a mi propia felicidad –le sonrió de nuevo a su marido. Él resopló. Definitivamente, iba a ser muy difícil controlarse hasta llegar a casa.

–De acuerdo, saldré a fumar a la terraza, entonces. A ver si la brisa fresca de la noche me calma los ardores –Candy hizo un gracioso mohín con los labios.

–Yo calmaré tus ardores, Terry. Sólo tienes que espera unas horas –se dio la vuelta con garbo y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su cuñada, contoneándose todo lo provocativamente que pudo, pues era consciente de que su marido la miraba embobado.

Elisa Leagan había estado esperando la oportunidad apropiada para acercarse a Terry y ya había llegado. Él no se había separado de Candy ni un solo instante desde que había llegado a la fiesta, pero ahora se dirigía a la terraza y su esposa se había unido al grupo de mujeres que había alrededor de Marie Grandchester.

Salió a la terraza y se lo encontró de espaldas, fumando. "¿Terry?", lo llamó con voz temblorosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había cruzado una palabra con él, desde que Candy regresó. El hombre se dio la vuelta con una mirada glacial. Había reconocido la voz y se sentía fastidiado por la insistencia de la muchacha. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella también estaba en la fiesta, pues Candy lo había tenido absorto.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Elisa ? ¿No te das cuenta de lo terriblemente inconveniente que es esto para tu reputación? –iba a hablar con la muchacha de una vez por todas para aclarar las cosas. Le diría que estaba enamorado de Candy, que debía olvidarse de él.

–No me importa nada, ni mi reputación, ni absolutamente nada que no seas tú, Terry. Yo… –dio un paso hacia él, pero Terry la detuvo con un gesto, alzando la mano.

–Estoy enamorado de Candy y ella también me quiere. Nos hemos dado una segunda oportunidad. Siempre te dije que no debías hacerte ilusiones conmigo –Terry se lo había comunicado de una manera tan fría y directa, que Elisa tardó en comprender el significado de sus palabras.

–¡No! –exclamó–. Ella te está chantajeando para que le digas eso a la gente porque teme el escándalo del divorcio, pero no os queréis… ¡No podéis quereros! –la joven estaba fuera de sí, pálida como una muerta y con las manos crispadas sobre el brazo de Terry.

–No digas locuras, Elisa … ¿De qué chantaje hablas? Ella no me está obligando a nada. Yo la quiero, siempre la he querido

–Terry trató de zafarse de las manos de la joven, que lo asían fuertemente del brazo.

–¡No! –gritó ella de nuevo–. Tú vas a enamorarte de mí, vas a casarte conmigo. ¡No la quieres a ella! –estaba levantando la voz y el hombre temió que alguien la escuchara desde el salón de baile.

–Basta de escenas melodramáticas, Elisa. Sabías a lo que te exponías persiguiendo a un hombre casado –Terry estaba siendo excesivamente cruel y lo sabía, pero no sentía lástima por la muchacha–.

No trates de que sienta compasión por ti, no eres la cándida jovencita que quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo. Te vi en casa de Viktor Koplotz, comportándote con Candy como una víbora miserable, diciéndole palabras dulces y riéndote internamente porque pensabas que ibas a quitarle el marido. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que la gran perdedora eres tú y no ella?

Porque la amo, Elisa . La amo como no creí que fuera capaz amar a nadie –él estaba diciendo estas palabras por primera vez en voz alta y el vértigo se apoderó de él. Calló de pronto.

–¡No, no y no! –gritó Elisa , desencajada–. ¡Tú eres mío! Entre las sombras, Richard Jr Grandchester había observado toda la escena, impactado por los profundos sentimientos de Terry hacia Candy y por el comportamiento de Elisa Leagan, a quien nunca había creído capaz de algo tan bajo y ruin.

Candy había visto a Richard Jr moviéndose por el salón de baile y se había puesto nerviosa. Temía que él y Terry se encontrasen y terminaran por estropear la fiesta de Albert y Marie. Cuando vio que su cuñado se dirigía a la terraza, trató de cortarle el paso, pero una señora interceptó a Candy antes de esta saliera a la terraza y la joven no tuvo más remedio que intercambiar unas palabras con ella.

Cuando por fin se vio libre de la dama, caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta acristalada en busca de Richard Jr y Terry, pero a quien vio entre las sombras fue a su marido… A su marido acompañado de una mujer en una terraza oscura, bajo la luz de la luna. La mujer lo agarraba del brazo con confianza y desesperación, casi como si quisiera arrancárselo. "¡Tú eres mío!", oyó claramente que decía la voz femenina.

La silueta le resultaba familiar, aquel cabello rubio y hermosamente peinado… Y entonces se dio cuenta: ¡Elisa Leagan! Candy ahogó un grito, se llevó la mano a la boca y se tambaleó. Terry la vio justo en ese instante, sus miradas se cruzaron y él notó el reproche y el dolor desgarrador en los ojos de Candy, que se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo al salón de baile.

Él iba a ir tras ella cuando la mano de Elisa lo agarró de nuevo fuertemente del brazo y la joven lo amenazó: "Si me dejas aquí de esta manera, te juro que armaré tal escándalo que no te quedará más remedio que divorciarte de Candy. Acabaré con ella, ¿me oyes? ¡Acabaré con Candy!". Richard Jr salió de entre las sombras y Elisa palideció de pronto al darse cuenta de que Terry no era el único que había sido testigo de su verdadera forma de ser.

El mayor de los Grandchester miró a su hermano con un gesto de comprensión y le dijo: "Busca a Candy. Yo me encargo de Elisa", le dijo. Terry miró a su hermano como si no lo conociera, sorprendido de que apareciese de la nada en el momento más conveniente. "Gracias", le dijo con una sinceridad que Richard Jr captó al instante.

Corrió al salón de baile y la joven Leagan no se atrevió a mover ni un solo músculo cuando se vio bajo la atenta mirada despreciativa del alcalde de Charleston. "¿No se avergüenza de su comportamiento, señorita Leagan? Jamás en mi vida había visto a una joven dama rebajarse tanto", le dijo Richard Jr.

Terry encontró a Candy en una esquina del salón de baile. "Déjame que te explique…", comenzó a decirle. A la joven le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme no romper a llorar allí mismo.

–Quiero irme a casa. Pon la excusa de que me encuentro indispuesta y avisa al cochero, por favor –le dijo con un gesto helado, sin mirarlo y con la voz temblorosa.

–Candy… –él trató de tomarla del brazo, pero ella retrocedió. El dolor de Candy le dolía, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera sufriendo, pensando las peores cosas de él y de Elisa . –

Llama al cochero o lo llamo yo, como prefieras –Candy seguía sin mirarlo. Terry se despidió de los Bolton aduciendo que su esposa se encontraba mal. El rostro de ella estaba tan desencajado que nadie lo puso en duda.


	30. Capitulo 30 Defendiendo su amor: Terry

CAPÍTULO 30

Defendiendo su amor por Terry

–Candy, debemos hablar –acababan de subirse al carruaje. Terry tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba verdaderamente preocupado. No permitiría que la miserable de Elisa Leagan estropeara el acercamiento que había logrado con su esposa. Esa iba a ser su gran noche y aquella muchacha alocada lo había estropeado todo.

Maldita sea–. Mírame, Candy, por favor. Estás imaginándote cosas que no son –la joven seguía sin querer mirarlo. –No quiero hablar ahora, Terry –su voz era temblorosa y temía que él lo notara. No le daría la satisfacción de verla sufrir. Aquella era la mayor canallada que él podía hacerle: cortejarla como si le importara, como si la quisiera, y al mismo tiempo coquetear con Elisa . Era más de lo que podía soportar–.

Si hablo ahora, diré cosas crueles, hablaré sin pensar, y no quiero comportarme como lo hacía antes. Me tomaré unos días, iré a Las Magnolias y…

–¡No, no irás a Las Magnolias! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a escaparte! ¡Los problemas hay que enfrentarlos, no huir de ellos como un ratoncito asustado! –exclamó él con firmeza. Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

–¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer después de la canallada que acabo de presenciar? ¿Qué pretendes, dime, qué demonios pretendes jugando conmigo y con Elisa ? –las lágrimas hacían que viera a Terry borroso y, tratando de controlar el llanto, se descontroló por completo y rompió a llorar desesperadamente.

Terry se acercó para abrazarla y ella se revolvió de forma salvaje–. ¡No me toques, aléjate de mí! –el carruaje se detuvo ante la casa de los Grandchester pues vivían muy cerca de los Bolton y, antes de que Terry pudiera darse cuenta, ella saltaba al exterior y corría hacia la entrada.

Él la persiguió escaleras arriba y entró detrás de ella en el cuarto–. ¡Déjame sola! –gritó de nuevo la muchacha. –No, Candy. Ya una vez huiste durante dos años a París y todo por no haber aclarado las cosas. Esta vez no ocurrirá eso.

Debemos aprender de nuestros errores. Hablaremos de esto y después decidiremos qué hacer. Déjame que te explique… –la joven levantó la mano para que se detuviera, pues él comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Estaban de pie, en medio de la habitación. Ella, por momentos, tenía los hombros hundidos y, por momentos, levantaba el mentón desafiante con los ojos llenos de furia y dolor.

–¿Quieres explicarme lo que ya sé, lo que he tratado de olvidar para no sufrir? No hace falta que me expliques nada, lo sé todo: te gusta Elisa , siempre te ha gustado –su voz se rompió durante unos segundos–. ¿Por qué has jugado conmigo así, Terry? ¿Por qué no te divorciaste sin más si lo que querías era estar con Elisa ? ¿Tanto me odias para hacerme esto? –estaba temblando, como si de pronto un frío glacial hubiese inundado el cuarto.

–Candy, por Dios, no digas locuras. Yo no he jugado jamás con ninguna mujer y contigo menos aún… No di ni un solo paso que me acercara a Elisa. Debes saber que fue ella… Ella se me acercó en la fiesta que dieron sus padres hace dos o tres meses, me dijo que me quería y que se atrevía a decírmelo porque al llevar tú tanto tiempo en París daba por supuesto que nuestro matrimonio estaba roto. Volvió a insistir en dos o tres ocasiones y siempre, siempre, le dije que se olvidara de mí. ¡Siempre! –él movía las manos mientras trataba de explicarse, parecía confuso y asustado ante la idea de que Candy se volviera a alejar.

La joven lo miró directamente. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Terry hubiera deseado tomar ese rostro entre sus manos y borrar con sus besos las lágrimas y hasta el último vestigio de dolor.

–¿Por qué estabas entonces con ella en la terraza? –la mirada suspicaz de ella le dolió. Era terrible tener que pasar por una situación así para darse cuenta de cuánto lo amaba Candy, pero sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no sólo lo deseaba, sino que también lo quería, que estaba enamorada de él. La certeza se le instaló en el medio del pecho llenándolo de una euforia desconocida. También él debía hacerle entender a Candy que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que para él no existía ninguna otra mujer que ella.

–Salí a fumar, tal y como te dije. Ella me siguió para tratar de insistir en lo mismo de siempre: que tú no me amabas, que no podías hacerme feliz y que ella era la mujer ideal para mí –Candy no podía creer que aquella mosquita muerta de Elisa Leagan fuera una miserable arrastrada. Sí, una miserable arrastrada, porque sólo así podía explicarse que se ofreciera a un hombre casado como si fuese una cualquiera.

–¿Y esa es la mujer a la que tú considerabas perfecta, con la que siempre me comparabas? ¡Vaya dama del sur! –ella retrocedió un paso al ver que Terry trataba de acercarse.

Candy… Cuando te hablaba de Elisa quería hacerte daño, como cuando tú me hablabas de Anthony Brower… Éramos otro tipo de personas.

Ahora somos distintos –Terry comenzaba a desesperarse. No permitiría que Candy se alejara de él. No esta vez. No sin luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

–¿Y por qué debo creerte? –ella se dio cuenta de que creía a Terry, era una locura, pero lo creía. Sólo necesitaba que él dijera aquellas dos palabras, que la quería. Él nunca diría algo así sin sentirlo y Candy sabía que le costaría mucho reconocerlo.

–Lo sabes, Candy. Sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo jamás le prometí nada a Elisa . Es cierto que estaba desesperado, creí que tú nunca me amarías, y cuando la oí decir que me quería, me di cuenta de que necesitaba que alguien me quisiera y pensé que tras el divorcio debía obligarme a querer a Elisa, dejarme amar por alguien, casarme con alguien así, que me quisiera… –dio un paso hacia ella y la joven no retrocedió, estaba conmocionada.

–¿Pensaste en casarte con Elisa tras nuestro divorcio? –Candy no podía pensar nada más que en eso. Poco le importaban el resto de palabras que había dicho Terry.

No era capaz de recordar ya toda su declaración, el modo en el que había estado exponiendo veladamente sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sólo podía pensar en Terry y Elisa , en esa posible boda que se habría llevado a cabo tras el divorcio. Su marido tenía un plan bien trazado por si lo suyo no funcionaba.

–Lo estás malinterpretando todo. Tienes que darte cuenta de que yo creía que tú me despreciabas. Estabas desesperado, ¿no lo comprendes? –preguntó él.

–¿Comprender? ¿Qué es lo que debo comprender, que antes de divorciarte ya tenías una sustituta buscada? ¿Qué diablos debo comprender? –ella comenzaba a perder los nervios–.

Fui una imbécil desde el principio. Una redomada idiota. Yo nunca me fijé en otro hombre, ni siquiera cuando todo iba mal, ni cuando estaba en París, ni cuando me escribió tu abogado hablándome del divorcio. Me fui a París y he estado estudiando como una idiota durante dos años, quería mejorar, que dejaras de reírte de mi ignorancia. ¡Quería ser digna de ti! –Terry estaba mudo por el asombro… ¿De verdad Candy había hecho todo eso por él?–.

Estaba tan concentrada en mejorar para ser digna de ti que en todo ese tiempo no me di cuenta de que tal vez eras tú el que no era digno de mí. Eso es lo que veo ahora claro: yo me merezco algo mejor, Terry. Merezco alguien que me ame como soy, que acepte que no soy perfecta, alguien que no me considere prescindible y busque un recambio como si yo no valiera nada. Sí valgo, ahora lo sé. Valgo mucho más de lo que ni tú ni nadie imagina y ya no necesito ni de ti, ni de mi familia, ni de estos malditos charlestonianos cortos de miras. No me importa la opinión de nadie, ni siquiera la tuya.

Mi tía Amarille ha puesto a mi nombre parte de su fortuna. Soy independiente, libre y rica. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a tratarme como lo has hecho tú –ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había dejado de llorar. Era su dignidad la que hablaba ahora y lo hacía con sinceridad. Terry estaba consternado.

–No sabía que habías hecho esas cosas por mí y quería arreglar nuestro matrimonio. Imagínate ahora, Candy, ahora que lo sé todo…

–trató de acercarse a ella, que retrocedió un paso.

–Pero yo ya no quiero arreglarlo, Terry. Se acabó. No quiero estar con un hombre al que le importo tan poco como para humillarme una y otra vez, primero negándote a casarte conmigo y haciendo que toda la ciudad se riera de mí, la pobrecita Candy, cuya familia tuvo que implorar a Terry Grandchester porque él no quería casarse con ella ni muerto. Ahora me humillas dejándote ver en una terraza, a solas y románticamente, con Elisa Leagan.

Puede haberte visto mucha gente, pero eso no te importó. Yo jamás hubiera hecho semejante cosa con Anthony Brower y tú me mortificabas con él, pero Anthony y yo siempre nos comportamos de manera intachable. Elisa y tú, en cambio, habéis sido ruines e innobles y realmente os merecéis el uno al otro

–Terry no conocía a la mujer que tenía delante de él. Esa sí que era una mujer, por todos los demonios. No podía amarla más de lo que la amaba en ese instante. Ella tenía razón: no era digno de ella, pero jamás nadie la amaría como la amaba él. Ella también lo amaba y él lo sabía, debía luchar para que el amor de ella no se apagara.

–Por favor, tienes que escucharme… –le pidió Terry.

–Ya he escuchado suficiente. Estoy cansada y deseo dormir. Seguiremos hablando mañana –él trató de hablar, pero ella se lo impidió–. Si sigues hablando ahora, sólo conseguirás que me enfade. Respétame, es lo único que te pido. No quiero seguir hablando.

–De acuerdo –dijo Terry–. Seguiremos mañana, entonces, pero no me daré por vencido –aseguró justo antes de dejarla sola en el cuarto.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Habían llegado a un punto muerto y lo sabía: Candy quería castigarlo por Elisa aun sabiendo que él no había hecho nada, porque realmente Candy lo sabía. Sabía que él no era el culpable, pero sus celos la estaban cegando. Quería castigarlo y punto. Terry debía hacer algo rápido para hacerla entrar en razón.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano y cuando bajó a desayunar al comedor, se encontró a Terry al pie de las escaleras.

–¿Podemos hablar ahora? –preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lucía especialmente hermosa era para torturarlo.

–Puedes hablar tú si quieres. Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir – Candy tenía aquella mirada altanera que tanto ofendía a Terry, pero esta vez no iba a permitirle que echara todo a perder por su maldito orgullo. Él la amaba y sabía que también ella lo amaba, así que dejó de lado su miedo y decidió hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

–Te amo –respiró profundamente al ver que ella parpadeaba sorprendida y, de inmediato, trataba de disimular. El corazón de Candy comenzó a descontrolarse y ella estuvo a punto de claudicar y echarse en sus brazos, pero no, no lo haría, no después de que él se hubiera planteado una relación con Elisa –.

Estoy loco por ti –continuó él, y subió los escalones que le separaban de ella hasta quedar a su lado–. No he podido arrancarte de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón desde que te vi con el vestido amarillo en Las Magnolias y he sufrido cada desplante, cada coqueteo con alguno de tus pretendientes, muriéndome de la rabia –la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra él.

La joven no se lo impidió, pero lo miraba con aparente frialdad, aunque le temblaban las piernas y se le había acelerado el pulso–, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo, me iré y no volveré a molestarte, te doy mi palabra –ella estaba callada, casi no pestañeaba–. ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu vida, Candy? –preguntó él, sabiendo que eso no es lo que quería la joven.

–Quizás eso sea lo mejor, que te vayas de mi vida –dijo Candy con frialdad. –Mentirosa –la voz susurrante de Terry sonaba burlona. Ella lo miró furiosa y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules zafiros y chispeantes. ¡Qué seguro estaba de sí mismo!

–¿Acaso te ríes de mí? No creo que esta situación sea como para reírse –le dijo ella con una voz cortante como un cuchillo. Él se puso serio de pronto.

–No, jamás me reiré de ti de nuevo. Solo me hace gracia la manera en la que tratas de manipularme –Terry volvió a sonreír y la estrechó más contra él.

La joven lo empujó y se alejó de su esposo, pero él seguía con las manos sobre su cintura, aunque ahora había unos centímetros de separación entre ambos–.

Deberías saber, querida mía, que estoy loco por ti, pero no soy ningún pelele. Te amo y no me asusta tu carácter. Yo también tengo el mío. No he hecho nada por lo que merezca tu enfado. Desde el mismo instante en que te saqué de aquel carruaje accidentado, no he tocado a ninguna otra mujer ni he pensado en ninguna otra mujer –los ojos de Candy se abrieron enormemente, incrédulos–.

Y por todos los demonios, no finjas que no te importa que te amo. ¿Acaso crees que no estoy escuchando los latidos desbocados de tu corazón? –ella frunció los labios y se marchó escaleras abajo. Él la oyó murmurar: –Vete a decirle tonterías a Elisa . Tal vez ella te las aguante –justo al llegar al hall se encontró con Richard Jr. Era lo que le faltaba, enfrentarse también al otro hermanito.

–Veo que el armisticio entre Terry y tú ha acabado. ¿Volvéis a estar en guerra? –le dijo. Richard Jr vio a su hermano en lo alto de la escalera–. Para estar en guerra con alguien debes manejar toda la información, Candy, y yo tengo mucha información de primera mano sobre Elisa y Terry. ¿Quieres saberla?

–Por supuesto –respondió ella, alzando la barbilla para dar a entender que nada de lo que le contara la pillaría por sorpresa. Estaba convencida de que Terry y Elisa eran las peores personas del mundo, aun sabiendo que su marido la amaba, pues ya no le cabía ninguna duda al respecto, pero una rabia interna la obligaba a castigarlo.

Entraron al despacho del viejo señor Grandchester y tomaron asiento en los sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

–Ayer yo también estaba en la terraza mientras Elisa y Terry hablaban, pero ellos no me vieron –Richard Jr observó la mirada expectante de Candy–.

Sabes que no le tengo demasiado aprecio a mi hermano, pero no soporto las injusticias. Te diré que jamás he visto a una dama más irrespetuosa que Elisa. Terry no se citó con ella en la terraza, fue ella la que lo siguió. En la conversación quedó claro que ella le había declarado su amor e insistió en varias ocasiones, incluso lo amenazó.

No sé lo que crees que ocurrió, pero Terry te ama. No lo creí capaz de un sentimiento tan profundo y limpio, pero te ama de verdad –Candy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo sé –admitió por fin. Ahora era su cuñado quien fruncía el ceño.

–¿Entonces qué te pasa? –le preguntó. –Estoy enfadada. Yo no he pensado en nadie más que en él desde que lo conocí y él, en cambio, me pide el divorcio y piensa que Elisa sería una buena sustituta para mí –le costaba no llorar. Se sorprendió ante la sonora carcajada de Richard Jr.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua, Candy? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que fue la desesperación lo que lo llevó a pedirte el divorcio y a plantearse otra relación? Pensó en Elisa porque fue la primera que se le ofreció. Si otra se hubiera adelantado, sería esa otra la supuesta sustituta. Cualquier cosa o cualquier mujer hubieran servido para tratar de no seguir sufriendo por ti… ¡Pero si dejó de ir al burdel y no me extrañaría que no hubiera tenido ninguna relación con nadie durante este tiempo! Mi hermano se ha convertido en un monje por ti, Candy.

Si Elisa no se le hubiese ofrecido de esa manera, ¿crees que él habría pensado en ella una sola vez? Es más, ¿crees que aun así ha pensado en ella ni una sola vez? Apuesto la cabeza a que no.

–Mataría a esa maltita Elisa … Mosquita muerta… –la odiaba de un modo tan intenso que no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de decirle en su cara lo que pensaba.

Candy fue a la casita que había en el jardín, donde sabía que el señor Hobbes estaría dando clase a Dorothy y a Cuqui, para pedirle a su joven amiga que la acompañara a casa de los Leagan para hablar cara a cara con Elisa, pero lo que vio la conmovió intensamente. El pequeño Cuqui hacía sus tareas en la mesa más pequeña de la sala y en la otra, el señor Hobbes le estaba explicando algo a Dorothy.

Los dos estaban muy cerca, casi cabeza con cabeza, sobre un libro, y se miraban con timidez y ternura. La manera en la que ambos se miraban era un signo inconfundible de amor. El señor Hobbes era un mulato alto y atractivo, de profundos ojos negros y grandes convicciones políticas. "Un héroe para los suyos", había dicho Terry en alguna ocasión, pues lo respetaba profundamente.

Al igual que Terry, Zacharias Hobbes había pasado varios años en el norte, formándose como profesor, y había regresado después a Charleston para ayudar a otros negros a salir de su ignorancia y a luchar por sus derechos. Era una extraordinaria influencia para Cuqui y para Dorothy. Candy no dio ni un paso más por miedo a romper la magia de aquel instante. Retrocedió si hacer ruido y los miró una última vez antes de regresar al interior de la casa.

Decidió ir sola a la hacienda de los Leagan. Su odio hacia Elisa le bullía en venas y cuando la hicieron pasar a la sala principal de la familia, donde también estaban los padres de la joven y su hermano, antiguo pretendiente de Candy, y la vio palidecer por la impresión, la hubiera abofeteado gustosamente allí mismo.

–Señor Leagan, señora, perdonen que los moleste a estas horas de la mañana, pero es de suma importancia que hable a solas con Elisa –dijo. El rostro de Candy era tan serio, que toda la familia se retiró para dejarlas a solas. Elisa no levantó la mirada del suelo y, si cabe, había palidecido aún más–.

Ten la vergüenza de mirarme al menos a la cara, pequeña sabandija, ¿o te crees que a estas alturas me creo esa pose? Ten el mismo valor para enfrentarme que tuviste para tratar de quitarme a mi marido –la otra levantó los ojos hacia ella, chispeantes de orgullo herido y furia–.

No te reprocho haberte enamorado de él, ni te reprocho que le declarases tu amor mientras yo estaba en París, pues creíste que el matrimonio estaba roto. Amar nos engrandece y no voy a juzgarte por ello, trataré de ser buena y generosa contigo, aunque no te lo merezcas. Lo que te reprocho es lo de anoche: amenazar a un hombre cuando te das cuenta de que ama a su esposa es lo más ruin que he escuchado jamás. Tú no eres una dama.

Y sí, asúmelo: me ama y lo amo. Nos amamos con locura, Elisa Leagan, y si sigues obsesionada con él tú jamás experimentarás lo que es que te ame un hombre, ¿lo comprendes? ¿Te merece la pena rebajarte por alguien que no te ama?

–¿Y a ti, te merece la pena estar con un hombre que no quería casarse contigo? –le escupió con furia Elisa . Candy rió con ganas.

–¡Ay, Elisa ! ¿Acaso importa que no quisiera casarse? Para mí lo que importa ahora es que no quiere divorciarse ni muerto porque me ama.

–¡No serás feliz! –la rabia de Elisa no conocía límites.

–Oh, sí, querida, seré triplemente feliz: porque me ama, porque lo amo y porque tú estás sufriendo. Triplemente feliz. Y si vuelvo a tener noticias de que nos amenazas o tratas de hacernos una jugarreta, diré ante todo Charleston la verdad: que has perseguido a mi marido como una mujerzuela y que quieres provocar nuestro divorcio.

El escándalo paralizará la ciudad, te lo aseguro. Terry y yo podemos superar cualquier escándalo, Elisa , ya lo sabes, pero… ¿Podrás tú? ¿Serás capaz de recuperarte después de que tu reputación quedé destrozada para siempre? –Elisa retrocedió un paso, nuevamente pálida, y Candy se marchó triunfante de la casa de los Leagan.


	31. Capitulo 31 Un amor escandaloso, pareja

CAPÍTULO 31

Un amor escandaloso, una pareja escandalosa

Cuando Candy llegó a casa y entró en su cuarto, descubrió que Terry estaba echado despreocupadamente sobre su cama. Iba vestido con un traje gris, de los que solía llevar cuando iba al banco, y estaba curioseando entre los libros que ella tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, todos ellos de temática amorosa. La joven se sonrojó. Se moriría si algún día Terry llegaba a saber que lo veía a él en cada protagonista de novela romántica y en cada soneto amoroso que leía.

–¿Sigues enfadada o hablar con mi hermano te ha aclarado las ideas? –le preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía muy bien cómo arreglar las cosas y, aunque no fuera la culpa de su marido, seguía dolida por todo lo ocurrido con Elisa –.

Bueno, si sigues enfadada, tendré que centrar mi interés en Elisa , entonces… –dijo él para que Candy estallara. Sabía que si se enfadaba lo suficiente, aflorarían sus verdaderos sentimientos y diría lo que de verdad pensaba.

Terry no contó, sin embargo, con que la joven le lanzara el pequeño bolso de tela que llevaba en la mano y le diera de lleno en el medio del pecho.

–¿Crees que puedes ponerme celosa de una manera tan burda? Como si no supiera que estás loco por mí. Déjate de tonterías –Terry sonrió. Ahí estaba lo que él quería escuchar. Su esposa estaba alargando aquel enfado por pura pataleta infantil, pero ella sabía toda la verdad.

Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. –¿Tan segura estás? –el tono de Terry era burlón e irónico. Su mirada la recorría de arriba abajo una y otra vez, como un gato que se relame ante su inmediato festín. Candy no pudo evitar una sonrisa y miró al suelo.

–Completamente segura –dijo. Él se acercó a la joven que, instintivamente, pegó su espalda contra la puerta. Terry apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la muchacha.

–Espero que no tengas nada importante que hacer, porque no saldrás de este cuarto en muchas, muchas horas –ella volvió a sonreír ante sus palabras y no respondió, pero él se puso serio de pronto–.

Candy, prométeme que nunca volverás a huir cuando tengamos un problema, ni te irás a Las Magnolias o a cualquier otro lugar. Prométeme que trataremos de solucionarlo –dijo Terry mientras con el dedo índice dibujaba la línea imaginaria que unía su barbilla, su cuello y el inicio de su escote.

–Prometido –respondió ella, conteniendo la respiración–. Prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada, aunque creas que puede hacerme daño y que es mejor que lo soluciones tú mismo. Si desde el principio me hubieras contado lo de esa estúpida, anoche no habríamos discutido –comentó ella.

–Prometido –él sonrió y depositó un beso en su cuello–. Quiero que comiences a confiar en mí. Yo confío en ti –dijo, sin dejar de depositar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y su clavícula–. No quiero que haya entre nosotros más malos entendidos. Nos lo contaremos todo y no desconfiaremos el uno en el otro.

Nunca más permitiremos que nadie se interponga entre nosotros –la estaba mirando fijamente, con sus manos asiendo fuertemente la cintura de Candy. La seriedad se borró entonces de su rostro y en su lugar se dibujó una enorme sonrisa–.

De acuerdo, ahora dímelo, sé que lo estás deseando. –¿Decirte qué? –preguntó la joven sin saber a qué se refría él.

–Dime que me quieres –la mirada de él era burlona, arrolladora. Candy sonrió.

–No voy a decírtelo ahora sólo porque tú me lo pidas… –la mirada de ella también se tornó burlona.

–Entonces tendremos que hacer todo lo necesario para que no te quede más remedio que decírmelo. Conozco métodos infalibles para hacerte hablar… – ella sonrió más ampliamente.

Terry comenzó a desnudarla muy lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba desnudo ante sus ojos. Ella también le iba quitando la ropa, acariciándolo, descubriendo los puntos débiles de su marido, al igual que él iba descubriendo los de la joven.

El amor hacía que ese acto de erotismo fuese más profundo, como una comunión que iba más allá de los cuerpos. Candy escuchaba el martilleo de los latidos de su corazón y sentía los de su marido al apoyar la mano en su pecho. Terry tenía un nudo en la garganta, la amaba tanto que aquel instante no le parecía real: tenerla entre sus brazos, saberla enamorada de él y excitada por sus caricias era una experiencia de extrema emoción.

Se acariciaron con la ternura y la avidez de los inexpertos, pues aunque Terry sí tenía experiencia, aquella era la primera vez que hacía el amor sabiéndose profundamente enamorado. Se entregaron el uno al otro con alegría y absoluto desenfado. Candy olvidó todas las normas que imponían contención a las damas sureñas y llevó a cabo cada deseo.

Descubrió que hacer el amor con Terry era un acto que le resultaba tan natural como respirar. Lo deseaba de una manera avasalladora, igual que él la deseaba, pero en vez de temer un sentimiento tan intenso, la disfrutaba y lo saciaba sin sentirse culpable por ello. Cuando alcanzaron el momento de máximo placer y se abrazaron, relajados y satisfechos, Candy murmuró al oído de Terry: "Te amo". Él sonrió complacido y le respondió: "No más que yo a ti". Ella lo pellizco en el brazo, juguetona, y le dijo con voz quejumbrosa: "No comencemos a pelear por quién quiere más a quién porque perderías". Él se rió y le dijo: "Yo jamás pierdo, pequeña", y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Pocos meses más tarde, Abraham Lincolm ganó las elecciones y tomó posesión de su cargo. Después de esto, los estados de Luisiana, Texas, Georgia, Alabama, Florida, Misisipi y Carolina del Sur proclamaron su independencia y se constituyeron en los Estados Confederados de América, pues se oponían a la política antiesclavista de Lincolm. Los yanquis atacaron Fort Sumter, pero los Estados Confederados lo recuperaron, lo que les valió que se les unieran los estados de Virginia, Tennessee, Carolina del Norte y Arkansas. Se iniciaba así la guerra entre los Estados Confederados del Sur y los Estados del Norte.

Terry Grandchester no estaba a favor de la esclavitud, pero sí apoyó al sur en la contienda y fue al frente junto a su cuñado Albert Andley y su hermano Richard Jr. Todos ellos, verdaderos caballeros sureños, sentían que debían al menos eso a la tierra en la que habían nacido. Estuvieron un año en el frente, tiempo en el que ni Candy ni Marie tuvieron noticias de ellos durante la mayor parte del tiempo. En 1863 Richard Jr salvó la vida de Terry y Albert en la batalla de Gettysburg, pero los tres resultaron heridos y regresaron a casa. Encontraron la ciudad destruida.

Las Magnolias había sido tomada como cuartel por los yanquis y cuando terminó la guerra y el Sur resultó la gran perdedora, sólo los sureños que decidieron negociar con los yanquis pudieron seguir adelante. Los Grandchester y los Andley tenían inversiones en el norte y su fortuna apenas se había visto mermada. Pudieron reconstruir Las Magnolias y abrieron de nuevo el Banco Sureño de Crédito.

Ayudaron a sus vecinos en todo lo que pudieron y poco a poco, con el paso de los años, Charleston se fue recuperando. Dorothy y Zacharias Hobbes se casaron antes de que terminara la guerra y se convirtieron en activista en favor de los derechos de los antiguos esclavos. Cuqui se fue a vivir con ellos a una casa en el centro de la ciudad. Los Andley habían liberado ya a todos sus esclavos de Las Magnolias y Albert y Marie sacaban adelante las cosechas gracias a esos antiguos esclavos, muchos de los cuales eran ahora trabajadores asalariados.

Terry y Candy, tras la guerra, viajaron a Europa y vivieron allí varios años. Cuando regresaron a Charleston, se incorporaron a la vida de la ciudad de una manera muy poco escandalosa. Ya no eran los que habían sido. Se convirtieron en una pareja feliz y bien avenida.

Finalmente, Terry y Richard Jr comenzaron a tratarse de un modo más cercano, aunque seguía habiendo muchas diferencias entre ellos, pero se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo se querían. Si en algún momento Richard Jr fue injusto con Terry, este lo perdonó porque había salvado su relación con Candy y le había salvado la vida durante la guerra.

Elisa Leagan dio muestras de ser una muchacha muy poco razonable. Siguió obsesionada con Terry durante un tiempo, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada por miedo a que Candy cumpliera su palabra de convertirla en el centro de un enorme escándalo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, la obsesión de la joven se trasladó de hombre, pero no de familia,

Comenzó a obsesionarse con Richard Jr Grandchester, pero igual que había ocurrido con Terry, Richard Jr tenía su corazón ocupado, en este caso era una viuda yanqui la que se convirtió en la nueva enemiga de Elisa Leagan. Candy supo (y lo recibió con gran alegría) que Anthony Brower se había casado Susana Marlow. La joven siempre había estado enamorada de él y por fin Brower se dio cuenta de que aquella era la mujer de su vida.

Los ancianos de la familia, tristemente, fueron muriendo: primero el padre de Terry, dos años más tarde el padre de Candy. Pero las familias también se llenaron de niñas y con ellas llegó la alegría: las hijas de Terry y Candy se llamaron Rosemary, por la querida tía Andley, y Eleanor, por la madre de Terry. Sus primas, las tres hijas de Albert y Marie, revolucionaron durante años Las Magnolias con sus travesuras.

Cuando Richard Jr se casó finalmente con la viuda White, una yanqui que conoció durante la guerra en la frontera con Arkansas, ésta ya estaba embarazada de Odette, la última de las primas Grandchester. Las seis muchachas se convirtieron con los años en centro de miradas y cotilleos en el Charleston de la postguerra.

Unas llamaron la atención por su belleza, otras por su inteligencia, o por su valentía, o por su forma de romper las convenciones de la época. Lo cierto es que ninguna de ellas logró pasar desapercibida en la ciudad, dando así crédito a los que decían que los Andley y los Grandchester no estaban felices si no hacían el ruido suficiente como para que la gente se diera cuenta de que ellos habían pasado por allí.


End file.
